


Shuffle Off This Mortal Coil

by one_starry_night



Category: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones - Fandom, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Fandom, betty and jughead, betty/jughead - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Bughead Sex, Demisexual Jughead Jones, Demisexual Jughead discovers that he only likes sex with Betty Cooper, Demisexuality, Domestic Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Drunk Betty Cooper, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Gentle Kissing, Intense, Loss of Virginity, One of My Favorites, Riverdale, Romance, Sex, Surprises, Unexpected twist in the plot, Veronica is a bigtime bughead shipper, Young Love, slight AU, the adults in Riverdale are hiding secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 59,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: Jughead is demisexual in this AU. Betty and Jughead are both around 18 years old; they are seniors at Riverdale High. Polly is older, she became pregnant during her senior year.What happens when Betty and Jughead finally admit their feelings for one another?___DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character from Archie or Riverdale. The Archie universe and all its characters and subsidiaries are owned by Archie Comic Publications, Inc. Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa is the talented screenwriter for Riverdale, the new hit show on the CW. This Fanfic is just for fun.Comments are greatly appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Shuffle off This Mortal Coil**

From Hamlet's 'To be or not to be' speech -

by William Shakespeare

 

_"When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,_

_Must give us pause: there's the respect_

_That makes calamity of so long life."_

_(3.1.56-69)_

______

This is a story of _young love_ \--

and the difficulties that entails.

 

___

Ch. 1

Jughead Jones found himself alone on a Saturday evening, sitting in the corner booth at Pop’s Diner where he liked to people watch in-between writing his novel. It was in that booth that he had been thinking about what had happened when he and Betty Cooper went to see Polly at _The Sisters of Quiet Mercy_ , Riverdale’s very own home for troubled youth. And it was at that proverbial “home for troubled youth” that Betty had discovered the real reason that her sister had been sent away: Polly was pregnant.

Jughead sighed as he took a giant swig of the fresh cup of coffee Pop Tate had left on the table. He remembered how Betty came running out from the garden and back into the waiting room. Jughead had been forced to stay and wait for her there because he “wasn’t family.” The door flew open and Betty was crying hysterically and hugging her arms together, as if that was somehow going to help her feel like she wasn’t losing it already. Jughead shot up when he saw her, but hesitated slightly when he put his arm on her shoulder. He wanted to hug her badly, but he was worried that he wouldn’t do it the right way, or that it would feel awkward, or that maybe hugging her somehow would also feel weird for him because he didn’t really like women and wasn’t exactly smooth like Archie. When Betty felt his hand graze her shoulder she whimpered and Jughead just decided to just do what came naturally to him. He grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Betty started crying harder, but rested her head on Jughead’s chest. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead and he did the same. They probably stayed like that for too long because the nurse at the front desk shot him disapproving glances. As Betty’s tears dissipated, Jughead looked down at her and pulled his hands up to her face to wipe off her tears. She breathed in a heavy sigh and looked up at him, “Betts, let’s go home.” “Ok, Jug.”

Jughead slid his hands down her arms and grabbed her right hand. He never did anything like this with a member of the opposite sex, ever. But for some reason he wanted to hold Betty’s hand and let her know that everything was going to be okay. Betty tightened her fingers around his hand and squeezed. Jughead thought it was weird that he liked her hand moving under his and the feeling of having her close to him. Normally he just flinched whenever a member of the opposite sex came near him. He ignored a lot of unwholesome talk from Archie and the guys in the locker rooms whenever they talked about sex. He found their crude talk off-putting and he couldn’t understand just what it was that was so great about sex anyways? Frankly, it sounded disgusting to him. He felt worse, though, for the girls that has slept with members of the football team because the guys usually shared the sordid details with everyone the next day. He felt like he would hit someone if they ever talked that way about _his Betty_. “My Betty?” thought Jughead. That was weird. He brushed the thought out of his mind. He remembered how infatuated she was with Archie, but she said she had finally gotten over the “idea of him” last month. At least, that is what she had told him the other night when they were sitting on the floor of her room eating chips and watching some garbage on HBO. Jughead assumed that the only reason he was allowed in Betty’s room was because Alice Cooper didn’t see him as a threat or someone who Betty would ever be interested in dating, would she? Would Betty ever be interested in dating him?

Jughead thought of Alice Cooper and then he thought of his family. As if he needed any more of a reminder of just how screwed up his life had become in the last couple of months. Alice Cooper made him mad, but in a way, he understood that she was only that way because she was very overprotective of her children. Then, he thought of his own mother and of Jellybean. He made a fist on the table in the diner and gritted his teeth. How could she just leave me here, he thought? My own mother just fucking left me here and took Jellybean. She knew I couldn’t go with her, not without someone to make sure dad didn’t drive when he got wasted. And even though dad yells a lot he was still his dad after all _and damnet_ , didn’t it mean ANYTHING to my mother that at some point they had said, ‘Till death do us part?’ Of course, I hate dad sometimes, he’s a careless father and he has a drinking problem, but he IS my father. Doesn’t my own mother care about how I’m doing? In this moment Jughead felt like he hated women. Jughead took another swig of coffee and adjusted his beanie.

But Jughead didn’t live with his dad anymore. He had moved out months ago and shacked up at Riverdale’s only drive-in movie theater where he worked part-time. It wasn’t the ideal living situation, but at least he didn’t have to deal with his dads drinking binges anymore. The only problem with living at the drive-in was that it got unbearably cold in the wintertime. Jughead had tried to alleviate the cold by buying a space heater to put next to his cot, but that didn’t work very well. Some nights he woke up freezing. He hadn’t told anyone about his current living situation because it was embarrassing. He wanted to tell Betty, but he always hesitated at the last minute. He enjoyed hanging out with her too much and he didn’t want her to feel sorry for him.

Jughead sighed. His hands lingered on the keyboard of his computer for a moment. He started thinking about Betty Cooper and how she must be feeling after discovering that her parents had basically locked her sister up – were they that ashamed? “What century is this?” Jughead thought to himself. He thought about Betty’s smile and how she got all huffy when she was trying to finish an article for the Blue and Gold to get it published in time. She would pace around the classroom and papers would fly everywhere. Jughead always grinned at her behind his laptop and she would punch him in the arm and say, “STOP, Juggie! You’re causing me to lose my train of thought and you know Principal Weatherby said this had to be on his desk by five!”

Jughead got this funny feeling whenever he was around her in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t understand. It wasn’t like he really thought about women that way or sex for that matter. Jughead realized that as he was thinking about Betty Cooper he was smiling and staring out the window as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in it. The lights from the cars outside the diner caused his eyes to flash a bright, electric blue and lit up his pale skin. He looked like Archie when he was going on about the latest girl he was infatuated with. Jughead quickly shook of the expression and resumed his mopey pose. He would go see her tomorrow. He hoped Betty was _ok_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

  
Jughead woke up on his cot far too early. He had wanted to sleep in knowing that it might be the last goodnight sleep he got for a while. His body, full of trepidation about where he would be living next, had betrayed him. He pulled himself into an upright position and ran his fingers through his black curls to move them out of his eyes; he pulled his beanie over his head and straightened it. He only had an hour or so before the inevitable happened. Some contractor, with crew in tow, would show up in a tractor to scale the area. Then, they would start tearing down the drive-in. Jughead got dressed quickly, threw on his beanie, and put whatever he could fit into his backpack.

As Jughead grabbed his bag, he shot one last glance around the viewing room of the drive-in theater. He looked out the single window in the corner. The entire sky was grey, covered in splotches of black. “Great,” thought Jughead. He didn’t want to deal with the rain, too. He didn’t really have anywhere to go and he wasn’t prepared for the impending storm coming his way. He thought about last night.

Jughead had found out about the drive-in closing permanently just weeks before. He, Betty, Archie, and Veronica were in a booth at Pop’s when he told them how pissed he was about its soon-to-be closure. He made some excuse about how it was ‘the death of Americana’ and that they should preserve it because it was a landmark from the fifties. Jughead told them that he would be having a special movie night to say goodbye to the drive-in. They all shared ideas about what would be fun to see, but it was Betty’s movie choice that really stuck with him.

“What about Rebel Without a Cause?” Jughead had flashed a bright smile at her. How did she know that would be the perfect choice? After that, Jughead had caught himself stealing little glances at her and smiling to himself. Betty caught him doing it once and she nudged his side really hard.

“Jughead, why do you keep grinning like that? You’re such a dork. Do I have something on my face?” Betty asked. Jughead flicked her ponytail once and she tried to pull his beanie off of his head.

“No, NOOO. Okay, okay. I surrender. Just don’t mess with the beanie.” Betty pulled her hand away and smiled at him as she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake. Jughead grabbed the cherry on top and devoured it before she could reach her hands back to grab it. She pursed her lips at him and the group continued talking late into the night.

Last night everyone had shown up at the drive-in. Jughead wasn’t naïve enough to think it was because of his talking up the drive-in or posting ads around the school. He knew that most people at Riverdale high only came to the drive-in to make out or do worse - in the car! But Jughead didn’t care. He was just glad everyone was there to give the drive-in a proper send off.

Betty knew how much Jughead loved old movies AND cupcakes. She also knew how disappointed Jughead was at the drive-in closing, so she had borrowed a giant picnic basket from her mother’s stash and filled it with all sorts of homemade baked goods. She had even found cokes in glass bottles and brought those along just for fun along with a mini cooler filled with vanilla ice cream. To be funny, Betty had grabbed a bunch of comics at the front of Riverdale’s only convenience store and she had tucked them into the picnic basket to insulate it. Jughead was up in the movie booth making sure the screen stayed straight when he heard the familiar voice of Betty Cooper from below.

“Jug? JUGGIE!” she called.

Jughead looked down and saw that Betty was wearing this hilarious polka dotted sweater ensemble and a lapel pin of a heart. She also had on crimson lipstick and some pink wedges that reminded him of something Bette Davis would have worn. Where did she get those post-war-era shoes?! Jughead thought to himself. Jughead flashed a big grin at her and she beamed a smile up at him.

“JUGHEAD, if you don’t get down here this stuff is going to melt.”

Jughead sprang down to meet her and grabbed the picnic basket from her.

What do you have in here, Betts, bricks?” Betty smirked at him.  
“I know how upset you are that the drive-in is closing, so I thought you might want to eat your feelings.” Jughead grinned.

“Where do you want to sit?” he asked.

Betty looked around. “I have a spot in mind.”

Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand as he lugged the picnic basket along with her. Jughead grinned. He hoped that she was thinking the same thing he was. As they made their way past the crowd of people and beyond the bleachers Betty could see the silhouette of a single large oak towards the top of the hill. They made their way to the top and Jughead placed the picnic basket beside the tree.

“I have something else!” said Betty. Jughead looked at her smile and blushed.

“What could be better than a picnic basket full of food, Betts?” Jughead wondered. Betty opened the snap closure of her purse and pulled out a very leave-it-to-beaver looking picnic blanket and then something soft.

“It’s a Sherpa blanket! I thought we could wrap it around ourselves if it keeps getting cold.” Jughead grinned. The weather had been dropping recently and he was glad that he could be warm for a short while even if it was only for an hour.

Betty spread out the picnic blanket next to the oak. Jughead opened the picnic basket and started making himself a plate of food. As he dug deeper he discovered the comics.

“Betts – how did you find this edition of _I Was A Teenage Zombie_?!” Betty beamed.

“Jug, they sell that at that convenience store.” Jughead laughed hysterically.

“This is SOOOO campy, Betts. It’s just my scene.”

Betty responded, “Jughead, you’ll practically read anything. You even read _The New Yorker_ when my dad was going to toss out all his old editions. That’s such a high-brow magazine.”

Jughead grinned, “Are you calling me a pretentious yuppie, Betts? I’m hurt. Jughead feigned a frown and then smirked at her.

As they watched the movie, Jughead looked at Betty’s side profile. Riverdale’s very own Hitchcock Blonde, he thought. Jughead chuckled to himself and looked over at her again. He loved that her eyes always had this wide expression of surprise and delight. Tonight, she had her hair in what she dubbed a ‘messy bun.’ Jughead remembered the time they were in her room and he asked her to elaborate.

“Jug, a messy bun is basically a girl throwing her hair into a knot above her head because she’s being lazy, she doesn’t feel like doing her hair that day.”

Jughead had inquired, “But it would only take a few extra seconds to brush it and THEN put it in a bun. Where did you read this? Cosmo?” Betty jokingly punched his side.

“Uhg, nevermind. Kevin will get it.” Jughead frowned. “I’m sorry I’m not Kevin.” Betty laughed.

But Jughead wondered why she even needed to fix her hair at all. Last year they had been forced to work on a school project in Science together and Betty had gotten the flu. Jughead came over to give her the half of his assignment she had needed to complete the project. Betty had tried to hide in the doorway. Jughead pushed the door a little.

“Jug, just push the pages through the door.” Jughead stopped. “Betty, I’m not worried about getting sick. Why are you hiding behind the door?”

He heard a pause, “Because I’m not wearing any makeup.” He heard her say in a hushed tone.

Jughead pushed open the door. Betty Cooper stood in the doorway wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. He handed her his papers and looked at her. Jughead didn’t understand what she was talking about. Aside from her eyelashes looking fainter, he thought she looked the same, prettier even. Betty blushed and looked down.

“Betty, you look fine. I don’t know what you are going on about.” Jughead rolled his eyes and left. Betty shut the door. The truth is he thought she looked really pretty, but he couldn’t let himself think like that because he just assumed she would always be in love with Archie. He thought Archie was a tool. He cared about his friend, but he had the worst taste in women. Jughead wondered why Archie never paid attention to Betty when she was practically in love with him. Jughead rolled his eyes and disappeared into the night.

After the movie’s first intermission, Betty and Jughead settled back down on the picnic blanket and leaned against the old oak tree. Betty grabbed the blanket she had brought and instinctively spread it over her and Jughead. She continued to watch the movie with a light smile on her face. Betty’s smile. Jughead sighed. He loved watching her responses to the movie. Her eyes always got bigger when the characters started freaking out. Jughead thought it was cute. He had forgotten how long this movie was. Betty sighed and leaned her head against Jughead’s shoulder. At some point, he could feel her drifting off, but she would startle awake and look around only to return her head to rest on his shoulder. Towards the end of the movie Betty’s head had moved closer to Jughead’s chest. Instinctively, Jughead had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Betty had responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Jughead started to get that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

Did he _like_ Betty?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs  
Jughead still had not figured out a permanent place to live. He had tried to sleep on a bench in Riverdale park, but the weather had become unbearably cold in the early morning hours. Unable to sleep for most of the night, Jughead gave up and went to Riverdale High School before sunrise. Truthfully, he had nowhere to be anyways, so he let himself into the old classroom that now housed The Blue and Gold. Jughead threw his large pack onto the table and settled into a desk.

After 7:30am, no one questioned the reason why he was there, so he went into the teacher’s lounge unnoticed and poured a lot of hot coffee into the thermos he kept stuffed onto the side of his bag. As soon as he drank about a third of the thermos, Jughead roamed around the hallways of Riverdale High School and put his earbuds in. He was looking for somewhere to crash until he figured out a more permanent place to stay. As Jughead rounded the corner, he remembered that Riverdale’s marching band was often on the practice fields well into the evening because the head instructor, a former member of the New York Philharmonic, was obsessed with beating the rival school near Riverdale during the annual band competitions. Jughead had an idea. He thought that he would crash in the broom closet across from the band’s practice room. For now, it was all he had.

Jughead noticed members of the marching band coming in and out of the doors at the end of the hallway to take water breaks. He figured that they probably opened the doors early and sometimes left them open until 7:30pm when they were out practicing. Jughead figured that would give him just enough time to come and go without having to stay in the closet for hours. The broom closet wasn’t far from the men’s locker room, which did not have a locked door because members of the marching band used it on occasion during their mock semi-finals when the teacher forced particularly brutal practices on them. Most of the jocks, aside from Reggie, never protested when they came in the men’s locker room because some of the band members were drenched in sweat and had to lug heavy instruments around. They often came in there to splash water on their faces or wash the blood off their hands where blisters had formed from over practicing. 

Jughead made sure that no one was watching when he reached around the handle of the broom closet. As he looked inside, he noticed that it was bare inside. There were some paper towels on the floor and toilet paper rolls lining a half empty shelf. In the left corner of the room there was a mop that looked unused. Jughead looked up and noticed there were more built-in shelves near the ceiling. He figured he could just lay a sleeping bag in the closet and throw some of his books and other non-necessities on the shelves. Jughead shut the door to the broom closet. 

When the last bell rang, Jughead lingered in The Blue and Gold office. Betty came in after 4:00pm and noticed that Jughead looked like something was bothering him. 

“Hey Jug. Everything okay?”

“Whhat, yeah, sorry. I was just looking at Riverdale’s old archives online. Did you know Riverdale’s public library has digitized most of publications for The Riverdale Register for the last 20 years?”

“No, but my parents didn’t always own the paper. I think it used to be called something like The Riverdale Daily, as if that name is SO different from the one my parents use now.” Betty laughed.

Jughead smirked. “Yeah, your mom might be sharp, but she doesn’t strike me as the overly creative type. She matches her dishes to her placemats, Betts.”

“Jughead, that’s because she’s obsessed with Martha Stewart. And I’ll have you know that she stood in line at the Dillard’s in Meade County just to get her hands on those plates at the crack of dawn. I only got out of going with her by faking a cough.”

Jughead laughed, “You’re a terrible liar Betts, I can always tell what you’re thinking because it’s written all over your face. What’d you do, swallow hot sauce?”

“Whatever Jugg. I don’t expect you to understand my mom’s neurosis, but my mom is obsessed with homemaking and Georgian style interior décor.” Betty smirked at him.

“Your mom likes anything that hints at the colonial era? No way! She’s such a matriarch.”

Betty smiled at him as she rolled her eyes. They both laughed.

“Well, if you find anything interesting let me know. My mom is forcing me to clean my room tonight because we have carpet cleaners coming in the morning. I’ll see you later.”

When Betty left the room Jughead thought about what he said to her. The truth is, he couldn’t always read her facial expressions as well as he thought. Sometimes when they were snuggling he tried to steal a glimpse of her expressions to see if he could figure her out. She always smiled at him and pulled him closer. He often imagined that she was giving him the same expression she used to make at Archie, but then he would quickly put that thought aside. He was overthinking things. He realized that Betty was nice to everyone. Her personality reminded him of a proverbial burst of sunshine. That was just her. Jughead sighed. 

Later that evening, Jughead snuck into the broom closet and waited until he saw the lights turn off under the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. Jughead slept well through the night, but the next day he had tried to sneak away to shower and when he had tried to return to the safety of the closet, he noticed a janitor coming out of it and locking the door. Jughead froze in the doorway near the opposite end of the hallway. Jughead started to panic. He had brought most of his stuff with him, but he didn’t have a key to get in and out of the closet. He just assumed they left it alone because it was so sparse. He wanted to cry. He didn’t want to have to return to Riverdale park, or worse, stay with his dad. There were times when his dad raised his voice and although he never hit Jughead, the yelling was enough to make Jughead leave for the night. He used to sleep in his dads truck a lot and read anything he could get his hands on from the school library. He hated the thought of having to return there. What was he going to do now?

It was the end of the day when Betty heard her phone go off several times. Jughead had texted her. 

“Betts, can you meet me by Sweetwater River? Sorry to bother you, but I need to talk. Jug.” 

When the bell rang, Betty grabbed her purse, got into her car, and parked near the edge of the riverbed. She looked around, but didn’t see any signs of Jughead. Betty started to follow the hiking path that led down to the river’s edge.

Betty pushed through the foliage and continued to walk past the tall oak trees that were sprinkled all over the forest. She could just barely make out a dark figure in the distance. As she came closer, she hesitated and peered through some bushes. Jughead was standing with his back to her facing the river. She thought she could hear the faint sound of crying. Betty was taken aback. Jughead never cried. The only time she had ever seen him cry was when his parents split up.

“Jughead, what’s wrong?” Betty walked forward. She watched as Jughead tried to hide the fact that he was brushing something off his cheeks. His body stiffened. 

“Hey Betts. I’m sorry to bother you, I – I just needed t-to talk.” 

As Jughead turned around Betty noticed the unmistakable sign of tears, but could tell that Jughead was trying not to show too much in front of her. His eyes were red and his face had the faintest hint of swelling, the kind of swelling you only see after someone has been crying for a very long time. 

“Jug, what’s wrong?” Betty stepped closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“I-I can’t, Betty” Jughead hesitated. 

“Jug, it’s not like you to just be out here like this. What happened? You can tell me. You’ve been there for me during this whole thing with Polly, can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” Betty lifted both of her hands to his face and cradled it.

“I’m homeless.” Jughead sighed.

“Wait, what?” Betty paused. Betty’s eyes grew wider. 

“Look, Betts, this is super embarrassing and no one knows, not even Archie. Jughead paused. Please, god, don’t feel sorry for me. I was living at the drive-in and when that closed, and well, I ran out of options.” Jughead tried to brush her hands away and roll his face to the side, but she held on firmly. 

“Jughead! How could you not tell me this? Where have you been staying for the last few days!?” Betty looked up at him with nothing but concern and even a little fear.

“The school…in a closet the janitor uses near the band hall.” Jughead looked down. He was so embarrassed. He wanted to crawl into a hole, but with the way Betty was looking at him, he felt like he just wanted to be near her all the time. He felt like as long as she was here with him, things would be okay. 

“JUGHEAD!” Betty took her hands off of Jughead’s face and pulled him closer to her. She gently draped her arms around his shoulders as Jughead let out a sigh. 

Jughead buried his head into Betty’s neck and wrapped his arms around her. At the same time, Betty reached her hands behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair. They stayed like this for several minutes. It was in that moment that Jughead felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be near her all the time. He hated being away from her. He loved how she smelled of strawberries with a faint hint of vanilla. He loved her smile and her impeccable taste. He loved when they were working together on the school newspaper and how she always laughed at his jokes. He didn’t even think he was that funny, but she was always smiling at him. Jughead paused for a moment and breathed her scent in. He loved HER. 

When they broke apart Jughead couldn’t take it anymore. He put his hands up to her face to cradle it and leaned in. And it was in that moment that Jughead realized he was in love with Betty Cooper. 

Jughead couldn’t believe that he was kissing Betty Cooper. Once his lips were finally on hers, though, Jughead knew that it was something he had wanted to do since forever. He kissed her passionately, worried that this might be the only time he was ever allowed to do this. He wanted to make sure he savored the feel of her lips on his because Betty was kissing him back.

As they broke apart, a faint smile crept onto Betty’s face and she let out a sigh. 

“Jug. Betty’s voice broke. I don’t want you to worry, we’ll figure this out.” 

Betty smiled up at him, unsure of how to feel as she watched Jughead looked down. He was worried he was going to embarrass himself further by blushing. 

“WAIT! The car!” 

Betty’s looks changed suddenly and now Jughead was completely confused. Was she just going to ignore what had just happened between the two of them? Oh god, he felt so embarrassed. He wanted to disappear. She doesn’t like me, Jughead thought. Dude, she DOESN’T LIKE YOU. She’s just nice to everyone. She was being polite this whole time and I mistook her pleasant demeanor for flirting, KILL ME NOW. 

“Jughead, I have to go! I just remembered something important. I’ll call you in an hour. Will you be okay until then? 

Jughead was confused. Betty could tell because she squeezed his hand and smiled at him and said, “To be continued.” She let her gaze drift up to his eyes for a second longer and then she turned and left. 

Jughead watched Betty’s blonde ponytail grow fainter as she disappeared into the woods. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Our revels now are ended  
Jughead was sitting on a large rock next to the bank of the river thinking about what he was going to say to Betty when he next saw her. He dipped his hand in the river and moved it back and forth to calm his nerves. He pulled it out and wiped to wetness onto his flannel shirt and straightened it out. What was he going to say to her? Had he ruined everything? “Betts, so, about that…I just got caught up in the wave of everything going on with living situation and my family and I’m sorry I invaded your personal space. I hope things can go back to the way they were and we can still continue investigating this whole Polly thing together. I hope we can still be friends.” Jughead sighed. 

Jughead remembered the feel of her lips on his. They were like soft little flower petals. He didn’t want to kiss another girl’s lips, the only lips he would ever want to kiss again were Betty’s. If he had to die alone, he would gladly accept his fate. 

Jughead swore she had kissed him back with equal fervor. He swore that when she pulled away she looked almost happy and out of breath from the kiss. Does Betty like me? Am I overthinking this? Jughead was annoyed. It had been thirty minutes and even though Betty said it might take an hour, he had not heard back from her. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

“Jug, can’t talk – MOM. Please come over to my house after 6. Use the gate that leads to the back. I propped a ladder on the floor that you can put up to my window. I will explain everything later.”

Jughead paused. He wondered if Betty had discovered something about the case. Still no mention of earlier? “Okay,” Jughead thought. We’ll just pretend like that never happened. Fine. But why is that idea literally killing me?

His phone buzzed again. 

“Can’t wait to see you ❤ ” 

So she’s not mad at me. We can still be friends and hang out. We can still watch movies in her bedroom with the door open and eat snacks and OH MY GOD, is that a heart?! Jughead’s heart skipped a beat. Does she always leave a heart at the end of her text messages? He thought about texts she would send him in the past for comparison. Was she okay with what had happened? 

Jughead got that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again and felt it spread to other areas of his body. Jughead blushed. He wasn’t used to feeling like this about girls, but he felt that way about Betty and he was worried he’d never recover from it now. Why did she send me a heart?! Why does she have to be so unbelievably adorable? Jughead practically ran all the way to Betty’s backyard with his backpack in tow. 

Betty was laying on her bed writing in her journal. 

Today Jug kissed me! I just always assumed that he didn’t like girls because I’ve never seen him swooning over anyone at school and he’s never mentioned that he liked anyone, ever. The truth is, for the past month I feel like I’ve started to develop feelings for him. He’s sarcastic to everyone, but he’s always unbelievably sweet to me and he’s been so understanding about this whole Polly thing. He’s really been there for me. 

I don’t know why I never noticed it before, but Jughead has really gotten handsome over the last year. Has he always been handsome? Maybe I missed a good thing right in front of me because of my dumb crush on Archie. His shoulders have gotten broader and he really filled out. He has such a beautiful smile and crystal blue eyes. His hands are unbelievably sleek and his lips…

Betty blushed. She stopped writing. She wondered if she should change some of her words. She would be embarrassed if anyone read this, especially her mom. Her cheeks started to feel hot and she wondered what Jughead would look like with his shirt off. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Jughead with his shirt off. Flustered, Betty quickly dismissed that thought before her mind wandered into an unknown territory. 

Jughead has the most unbelievably soft lips. I want to kiss him again. I think I want to be with him.

As Betty continued writing she heard a tap on her window and looked up.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5  
As Betty opened the window, Jughead said rather smoothly, “Hey There Juliet, Nurse Off Duty? You haven’t gone full yellow wallpaper on me, have you?”

Betty pulled the window up and Jughead climbed over her window seat and into her bedroom. He took the new surroundings in slowly. Her entire room was painted a pastel-pink color. The top and bottom of the walls were trimmed with a stark white crown molding. Her bed was a bright blue color, with a comforter covered in yellow daisies. Jughead continued to scan the room. His eyes stopped at the mirror on her vanity. She had a couple of pictures in the corner of her mirror. There was one of the gang clowning around in a booth at pops, there was a picture of Betty and Polly in their swimsuits on a beach that looked like it had been taken recently. Jughead noticed the last picture in the upper corner of the mirror, it was him at lunch at Riverdale High and he was smiling. He remembered the day she took that picture. She was making a scrapbook and she had forced him to smile. But the smile wasn’t really forced. Jughead had smiled because he loved her sitting next to him at lunch. He hadn’t recognized that romantic feelings had already creeped in. 

Jughead gulped. He started to get nervous, taking off his beanie and wringing it together in his hands. He adjusted his posture and stood straight up. He wondered if she was going to bring up what happened earlier or just brush it aside. He felt like he would die if he couldn’t kiss her again. He knew he was in over his head this time. He started to speak, but no words came out. Just as he was about to speak Betty came over and smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
“Jug, where’s your back pack?” Betty was looking straight into his eyes. 

“It’s at the bottom of the ladder, why.” Jughead put his hands in his pockets and looked down. 

“Well, GO GET IT.” 

Jughead came back up the ladder and put the back pack in the corner. He noticed Betty was sitting on her bed now. Jughead gulped. He went over to sit down next to her, but didn’t dare sit too close. 

“Jug, I want you to stay here. It’s not a big deal. My house is big enough and we can just hide you. If you need to, you can sleep in my closet. My mom lets me lock my room now because she said I’m finally allowed to have some privacy at my age. Not that it really matters because I know she snoops in here when I’m away.”

Jughead shot up from the bed, “WHAT! Betts – this is your plan?! It will never work. I can’t get away with living here under the same roof as Alice Cooper.” Jughead started moving his hands around and putting them up to his neck as if to think. Jughead felt a tug on his arm pull him back to the bed. 

“Jug, this will work. We just have to be quiet about it. I can throw some of your stuff in the faux hat box in my closet. She never looks in there. I put old junk in it.”

Jughead felt Betty’s hand go down his arm and to his hand. He started to feel himself getting hot under his skin again. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. He got that feeling again below his stomach and tried to shake it off. He looked at her lips and then looked at her eyes and caved. 

“Fine! But if she gets wind of this, I’m leaving the same way I came in.”

But Betty was looking at him, too. He thought he saw her eyes travel to his lips and back up to his face. 

“Jug..” Betty’s voice broke. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Okay.” He really looked at her now. 

“Have you – have you ever kissed a girl before?” 

Jughead was going to die of embarrassment now. Instead of Betty saying that she didn’t like him, which he half expected, she was asking if he had ever kissed anyone. Why me! The only kiss he had ever gotten had been in the 5th grade. Ethel had chased him down and forced a kiss on him in the playground. He had wiped it off quickly, scowled at her, and ran off. Archie had pointed and laughed at him as Jason Blossom had started singing that god-awful k-i-s-s-i-n-g song. Jughead would die of embarrassment today. He was sure of it.  
“N-no.” Jughead said. He turned to look at her.

“So, I’m the first person you ever kissed? Betty started grinning. 

“Yeah. It’s not funn…”

But Jughead didn’t get to finish his sentence. Suddenly he felt Betty’s lips pressed to his. Jughead responded by kissing her back with want. He felt Betty’s hands move up to his face and he did the same. She pulled his jacket off and threw it onto the floor. He wouldn’t dare take off her clothing. Betty took off her cardigan and pulled him into a lying down position onto her bed. He didn’t want to break contact with her lips, so he just moved with her. He let her do whatever she wanted. 

Betty broke apart the kiss, “Jug, I’ve never kissed anyone either.” 

“You and Archie never - ?” 

Betty didn’t respond. She pulled him closer to her and gently nudged at his mouth with her tongue. Jughead was swimming. He started kissing her back at a rapid pace. He let his hands move up to her face to hold it in a tight embrace and she kissed him with her tongue. Jughead would never recover from kissing Betty. He was in too deep now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
Betty wasn’t sure how long she and Jughead had kissed. Eventually, they had broken apart and she wrapped her arms around Jughead to cuddle with him. Soon the two of them had fallen fast asleep. Betty had woken up sometime later to find Jughead in a deep slumber, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She watched as his chest heaved up and down. Betty had a painful thought. She wondered how long it had been since Jughead had a good night’s sleep or when the last time he had slept in a real bed was. She hated that this beautiful boy had it so rough. 

Betty looked up at Jughead’s sleeping face. His dark eyelashes were a sharp contrast to his pale skin. His black hair, messed up from their kissing earlier, was spread all over his forehead. Betty moved a curl out of his eye and tucked it behind his right ear. Jughead woke up slowly to her touch, his eyes barely fluttering open.

“Betts...” A smile crept onto Jugheads face. 

“Jug, how long have you liked me? 

Jughead was wide awake now. He pulled her close to him, “As long as I can remember. Are you going to keep asking me embarrassing questions all night long?”

Betty leaned in and kissed him again. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through it. 

“What did you want to tell me earlier at the river. You know, after I kissed you and you pretended that it never happened and left me there?” Jughead smirked.

Betty sat up. Her expression changed and now she was wide awake, too.

“Jug, remember when you took me to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy to see Polly, she told me something. She said that she and Jason were going to run away together and that he had stashed a bunch of things in an old car somewhere across from the lake. They were going to elope. If we can find the car, we can confirm Polly’s story.” 

“What! Did anyone overhear you?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Jughead looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, “We need to find that car. Just not tonight, okay?”

Jughead leaned in and kissed Betty. Suddenly the two of them broke apart because they heard the unmistakable sound of the downstairs garage.

Betty heard her mom coming up the stairs. She threw Jughead’s back pack into her closet after Jughead ran to hide in there and quietly shut the door behind him.

“Betty? Were you talking to someone?” Alice Cooper asked.

“No, mom. I was just playing a game on my phone.”

“Betty, you know that’s bad for your eyes. Anyways, your father and I won’t be home until late tonight. I left money for pizza on the kitchen counter downstairs. I hope you aren’t still talking to Archie, are you?”

“No, mom.” Betty rolled her eyes. 

“Good. That boy isn’t good for you.” Alice Cooper kissed Betty on her forehead and left the room. Betty listened to her footsteps fade down the stairs and heard the front door shut. As soon as she heard a ‘click,’ she went and opened the closet door. 

“Jug? You can come out now!” 

Jughead opened the closet door tentatively and looked around, “Is Abigail Proctor gone, Betts?”

“Very funny.” Betty smirked, “How do you feel about pizza?” 

Jughead gave Betty the biggest grin. He hadn’t felt this content in ages. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7  
Betty and Jughead had decided that the best way for him to sneak around the house was to have him shower first and then sneak out her window. Betty and Polly shared a shower, which was nestled in between both of their bedrooms. After Jughead showered and got dressed he would climb out her window, ring the doorbell, and say they were working on the Blue & Gold. Betty worried that her mom would grow suspicious if this happened like clockwork every day, so they decided to have alternate days where she would meet Jughead at the bus stop around the corner and take the bus instead of her car. Betty would just give her mom some excuse like she needed to interview someone on the bus for the paper. 

Jughead had already been there a week and so far, her mom had not noticed anything. In fact, from what Betty could tell, she was more preoccupied with the whole Jason Blossom murder investigation. The first night he was there, Jughead had put a blanket and pillow under her queen-sized bed. Betty watch him smooth the blanket out and she laughed. 

Betty grabbed Jugheads hands, “Jug, you really think I would make you sleep under my bed? At least my closet has more breathing room.

Jughead’s tone grew serious, “No offense Betts, but your mom scares the hell out of me. I don’t want her to catch me here. I can’t even think about what would happen if she caught me IN your bed.” Jughead shuddered and let go of Betty’s hands. 

Jughead made his bed in the closet and drifted off to sleep. He was startled by a loud crying sound in the middle of the night. He peered through the crack of the closet door and looked around. Betty was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was thrashing her arms around and mumbling something having to do with Polly.

“No, stop, please! Polly, why did you leave me here? Where are you?”

Worried, Jughead hesitantly opened the closet door wider and stepped closer to her bed. The floorboards in her room creaked slightly under the pressure of his weight. Jughead finally made it to the foot of her bed. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her awake. “Betts, it’s ok. You’re just dreaming. Betts?”

Betty woke up and started crying. Jughead immediately got into bed with her and pulled her close to him, “Betts, I’m here. Polly’s fine. We checked on her. She’s safe. Remember?” 

Betty started crying louder and Jughead started to worry that Alice Cooper would wake up and come in there. He cradled her head in his hands, “Betts! Look at me.” 

Betty looked into Jughead’s eyes and felt a wave of calm come over her. In the darkness of her room, his eyes looked like bright sapphire crystals. When he moved his head just a little, her nightlight would flash a pulse of light into them; his eyes would pulse blue and then get dark again. Betty climbed into Jughead’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a final muffled cry. She sighed on his neck. Jughead was started to worry that he couldn’t take this kind of closeness with Betty. He noticed that whenever he was around her he started feeling funny below his waist. This wasn’t normally a problem for him, even at school, but it was becoming increasingly awkward when she held him closer. He tried to lay Betty down on her bed and lift her out of his lap, but she resisted. 

“Stay,” Betty whispered to Jughead. 

Jughead, becoming increasingly flustered, said that he didn’t want her mom coming in and catching him. He said that fear would keep him in the closet for now. The truth was, Jughead didn’t want to be apart from Betty for too long. He felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. 

“Betts – if your mom catches me,” Jughead whispered. 

“Betty was looking at him now with an intense gaze, “She won’t.”

Betty began to pull at the hem of his white shirt. Jughead gulped. She started to kiss his lips softly at first and then she kissed him a little firmer and yanked at his shirt. As Betty pulled his shirt off, Jughead found himself breathing more heavily into her kisses. Betty took off her pajama shirt so she was only in her white tank and pajama shorts. Betty pulled him closer to her as Jughead began to kiss her with an intensity that matched her own. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8  
“Betty, are you sure you’ll be fine with your father and I being gone for three weeks? Do you remember where I put the contact info?” Alice Cooper put her check book in her purse and zipped it. 

“Yes, mom. It’s clipped to the side of the fridge. You and dad are acting like I’m Polly.”

Alice Cooper gave her daughter a stern look, “I don’t want to hear about any wild parties while I’m away, is that understood Elizabeth Cooper?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom. I’ll probably just have Ronnie over for a girl’s night.” 

“Betty, I’ve already told you that I’m worried about you hanging out with Veronica and Archie. Do you not remember coming home in tears months ago because she had kissed Archie in some broom closet at a party that I told you not to go to?”

“Mom, I already told you. I don’t like Archie anymore. Why can’t you just drop it?”

Alice Cooper looked satisfied, “Fine, but what about your friend Jughead? Betty, you two have been spending an awful lot of time together and I don’t think your being fair to him.”

Betty’s eyes widened, “Mom, what are you talking about?” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“It’s obvious that Jughead likes you and I don’t think it’s fair that your stringing him along to get his help on your school newspaper assignments.”

“What! Mom, I’m not using Jughead. He’s my friend!”

“Well, Elizabeth, I suggest you make it clear to him that your just friends. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Do you not remember how devastated you were when Archie told you he only saw you two as ‘just friends’? People’s emotions are not a game, Elizabeth.” 

“So, are you saying that Jughead can come over while you and dad are gone?” Betty grinned. 

“Fine, but I don’t want him up in your room. I told Fred Andrews to keep an eye on the place. Call him if you can’t get ahold of me.” 

A loud ‘honk’ sounded from the driveway. Alice Cooper left the house through the back door. She hadn’t even been gone five seconds when Betty ran up the stairs and pushed the door to her room open. 

Betty went and wrapped her arms around Jughead, “Jug, can you believe it? My parents will be gone for three weeks! They are going to see my great aunt after they go to some stupid meeting for journalists.”

Jughead grinned and then his face turned serious, “Betts, what’s this about you stringing me along to get my help on the Blue & Gold?” 

Betty laughed, “You heard that?”

“Yeah, your moms voice echoes. She sounds like a screech owl…” Jughead’s voice trailed off a little. 

“So, then you also heard that she said you could come over?” Betty smiled.

Jughead grinned and leaned in to kiss her, “Come on, we’ll be late for school.” 

Betty and Jughead never talked about what they were. They hadn’t even thought about the fact that they were still holding hands when they walked up the front steps of Riverdale High as they entered through the main doorway and turned the corner. Betty gave Jughead a quick peck and the two parted ways. 

Archie was sitting on a bench stringing his guitar when he saw Betty and Jughead walk into the school holding hands. Startled, he watched Betty kiss Jughead on the lips as the two of them broke apart and walked in opposite directions. Shocked, Archie wondered when this had happened. How did he miss his two best friends becoming a ‘thing’?!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9  
Betty, thrilled with her parents’ absence, loved that she and Jughead would go home to her parents’ house together. She was still occasionally having nightmares about what had happened with Polly, but they were gradually subsiding. Each night, after they had both gotten ready for bed, Jughead would crawl in bed next to her and wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. Jughead would run his hands through her hair and she would tuck her head under his chin, usually falling asleep on his chest. In the morning, Jughead would make her pancakes or whatever breakfast food she was craving for the day. 

When Betty used to fantasize about Archie, she had an idea of how they would have been as a couple. Now, though, she realized that Archie wasn’t quite the way she had made him out to be in her head. What she had been looking for was someone who would love her and keep her safe, someone whom she could trust. Most importantly, this person would reciprocate her feelings with the same intensity. Betty was starting to realize that the person that she wanted all along may have been right in front of her. Betty Cooper was falling hard for Jughead. 

It was Friday night at Betty Cooper’s house. As winter approached, the weather in Riverdale had steadily dropped. As it became colder with each passing day, the leaves grew thin on the trees outside. Betty had decided that she and Jughead would stay in, light a fire, and drink hot chocolate. She thought it would be fun to have a ‘movie night’ and have Jughead pick some of his favorites to watch in the den. Jughead had already changed into his pajamas when he heard Betty come down the stairs. 

“Jug, I found it. My dad’s deluxe edition of Lawrence of Arabia, with the technicolor completely restored.” Betty beamed, she knew how much he loved that particular movie. He used to come over to her house to watch AMC when they had a marathon of movie classics running. 

“Yes! That’s a good one. Wanna pick what we watch after?” Jughead smirked.

“Sure, but first I want to do something to you…” 

Without warning, Betty attacked Jughead on the couch and started tickling him. Jughead, completely taken by surprise, yelled for mercy as Betty knocked his precious Beanie off his head. He waited until she let up and then grabbed her wrists and attempted to tickle her. The two of them slowly fell off the couch and onto the floor of the den. Betty was on her back now and Jughead was hovering over her, holding her wrists. Betty’s was grinning and then got quiet. Jughead leaned down and kissed her slowly. When Betty’s lips parted, a smile crept onto her face. Jughead grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the couch to sit sideways onto his lap. He arranged a blanket over them and started the movie as the fireplace crackled in the background. 

“By the way, Betts, nice pajamas. Cookie monster? Are you twelve? Jughead tugged at her pajama bottoms. 

“Why FOR-SYTHE, since when do you care about fashion? It seems like all you wear is plaid. Even your pajama pants are plaid!” Betty tried to tickle him again, but he pulled her closer to him so she was resting on his chest. 

“Betts?”

Betty looked up to meet his face and whispered, “Yeah?”

“Don’t call me Forsythe!” Jughead planted a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her again. 

Betty and Jughead had started to doze off in each other’s arms when the sound of the doorbell startled them both awake. 

“Wuhhh,” Jughead said dazed.

“I’ll get it, Jug” Betty bounced off the couch and went to open the door. What she was not expecting was to see Archie Andrews standing at the front door. As she had opened the door, Jughead had stood up, adjusting his posture to face the door and see who it was.

“Archie?” Betts smiled and looked confused. 

Archie’s eyes instantly veered over to the den and looked straight at Jughead. “Betty, I just came over to say hey – Jughead - what are you doing here? It’s ten at night.” Archie looked at her and then at Jughead. 

“I didn’t know you had come to enforce my curfew, Archie.” Now Jughead starred straight at him. 

Then, Archie noticed that both he and Betty were in their pajamas. “Betty – what’s going on here? My dad told me your parents are out of town. Are you guys like…a thing now? And WHY are you both wearing PAJAMAS?!” Archie continued to stare at them both. 

Annoyed, Jughead broke the silence, “I’m staying with Betty for a little while until I figure out a better living arrangement. My dad went on a bender again. I didn’t really tell anyone, not that you would have noticed, aren’t you dating a new girl again this week, Arch, what’s her name again, Val?” Jughead’s head and brows lifted a little.

Archie turned to face Betty with an exasperated look on his face, “Betty – are you and Jughead together? I saw you both holding hands at the front of the high school. I saw you kiss him!”

Betty paused for a moment. She looked at Archie again, “Yeah, Jug’s my boyfriend.”

“OH-MY-GOD!” Archie flung his hands in the air and put them behind his head and rolled his eyes upwards. “This is too weird. Betty – weren’t you or Jughead going to say something to me? Were you at least going to tell me your dating, your both my best friends.”

Jughead snorted, “Best friend is a relative term, Archie.”

“Why does it matter?” Betty asked. 

“Because I grew up with you both? I don’t know? I just feel like this is something I ought to know!”

Betty went over to Jughead, grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the lips. “Archie, Jug’s my boyfriend. Are you cool now? Either come inside and join us or let us have the night. We were in the middle of a movie…”

“Does my dad know you have Jughead over here Betty?” Archie asked. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “No, Archie, and you’re not going to tell him either or I’ll tell your dad that you snuck Veronica up to your bedroom last week. Besides, does it look like were doing anything that bad?” 

Archie scanned the room and saw the hot chocolate and twizzlers on the table. Archie put his arms out, “This is just weird, man. Whatever.”

Archie turned to leave and Betty shut the door behind him.

Betty turned around and saw Jughead smiling.  
“What?” Betty grinned. 

“You told him. I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yeah?” Betty continued to smile. 

Jughead pulled Betty back towards him until his lips met hers. He pulled her back onto the couch and the two of them forgot all about the movie.  



	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10  
Light streamed into the den early the next morning, which caused Jughead to jolt awake. He and Betty had fallen asleep on the couch together. Jughead moved slowly to avoid waking her up. He let her body fall gently onto the pillow next to her and covered her with a blanket.

Jughead began thinking about what would happen when Betty’s parents returned. He couldn’t stay here forever. Jughead looked over to the sleeping blonde on the couch. No, he couldn’t stay here forever, but god he wished he could. Jughead wished he could be with Betty forever. He sighed heavily at the thought and began to formulate a plan. 

“Mr. Andrews? Hey, it’s Jughead.”

“Hi Jug, to what do I owe this unexpected phone call?”

Jughead paused on the other end of the line, “This is really awkward, but I was wondering if I could have my old job back at Andrews construction? I can still work weekends if you need me.”

“Jug, that’s fine, everything okay?”

“Lost my job at the drive-in…”

“I know Jughead, I’m sorry. I’m just the builder. I only took the construction job to pay the bills. You can start whenever you want. How’s FP?” 

“He kind of went off on a bender to be honest.” 

“God Jug, I’m sorry. I only let him go because I caught him stealing materials. My guys would have questioned my authority if I let him stay on.”

“Thanks Mr. Andrews.”

“Oh and Jug, if you need a place to crash, you can stay here with Archie and I or just use the spare room at Andrews construction, ok? The key is always under the mat on the back patio. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks.” 

Jughead hung up the phone. This would work, he would make it work. He just needed to clear his head. Jughead went upstairs to take a hot shower, with Betty still sleeping in the downstairs den.  
As Jughead let the steam pour into the bathroom he undressed slowly, remembering what Betty said that Polly had told her. Then his memory started to flicker back to the moments before that. He and Betty had been kissing on her bed. He felt like they wanted to get lost in each other. Betty had sighed against his lips and pulled him closer. He remembered his face feeling hot. He had started to kiss her harder after that. 

Jughead stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Betty was already in her room when he walked in. Betty was at her vanity, putting on make-up. When she saw Jughead’s reflection in the mirror, Betty turned a bright shade of pink. 

Betty caught herself staring at Jughead and said, “Hey Jug, rooms all yours.” Betty closed the door behind her back and grinned. 

Jughead found Betty in the kitchen later. 

“Betts – I’ve been thinking that we should go see if we can find Jason’s car today if you’re up for it.” 

Betty smiled, “I’ll get my coat.” 

Later that day, Betty and Jughead found themselves deep in the Riverdale woods. Betty held Jughead’s hand as he used a flashlight to brighten the area. 

“What color was the car?”

“I’m not sure, she didn’t say.”

“Okay, let’s keep looking.”

Jughead pressed on. After what seems like hours, he saw a glint in the distance.

“Betts, look!” Jughead pointed.

They ran towards the yellow vehicle. Jughead handed Betty the flashlight and popped the trunk. Inside the trunk were several boxes. He opened one and Betty shined her flashlight onto its contents. The box was filled with drugs. 

Betty shrieked, “Jughead, put that down, it’s evidence!”

“This whole car is a crime scene!”

“What do we do?! We can’t go to the police. What if they think we are involved? Jug?!” Betty looked worried. 

“Betts, I’m getting you out of here. I’m closing the trunk and wiping the surface, okay?” Jughead went to work quickly as Betty looked around nervously. 

Jughead grabbed Betty by the hand, “Ok, Betts, let’s get out of here!”

As Betty and Jughead ran toward her car, a light rain fell onto them. Before they reached the car, the light mist turned into a downpour. Betty’s adrenaline was pumping. She nearly tripped on the uneven terrain around them, but Jughead caught her hand at the last minute. 

Betty raised her voice at Jughead, “Go!” 

Jughead hit the gas, causing the car to move quickly. Unbeknownst to them, a man watched their vehicle disappear down the road. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11  
Jughead pulled Betty Cooper’s car into her driveway. The porchlight was off, so the front of the house was veiled in darkness. Jughead looked over at Betty, both of them were breathing heavily in the vehicle as the rain continued to drop on the roof of her car and slink down the windows. 

“Jug?” Betty looked over at him as tears well up in her eyes. 

“Betts, your shivering.” He grabbed her hands and tried to warm them up in his own. He noticed something red on his own hands. Was it blood?

“Betty! You’re bleeding. Oh god, Betts, your hands.” Jughead’s voice broke. He opened her palms gently and looked at the tiny marks that were emitting droplets of blood.

Betty was crying softly now, “I never wanted you to see this, Jug. I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Jughead’s face was full of concern. He gently put her fingers back together, covered her hands in his, and pressed her hands to his mouth. He gently kissed her palms and stroked their sides. This created a soothing effect on Betty. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned closer to the beautiful boy’s lips. Betty pressed her lips against his and let her breath out slowly. Jughead kissed her back, his face still showing the marks of concern. They pulled away from each other, but Jughead was still holding her hands. Apparently, he wasn’t going to let go. 

“There’s something very wrong with me, Jug. I have this darkness inside of me and I don’t know where it comes from. Whenever I get nervous, I dig my own fingernails into my palms and tear at the flesh.” Betty looked down.

Jughead cupped her face with one hand, “Betts, you’ve been through so much. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. C’mon, let’s go inside and get warmed up.”

“So, I didn’t scare you away yet?” Betty’s eyes grew wider. 

“No, Betts, I L” – Jughead froze in place. He hoped she hadn’t heard what he said.  
Jughead went around to the other side of the car. He opened her door, unbuckled her seat belt, and picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him as he walked up the front porch and carried her inside. Jughead flicked the porch light on and carried Betty up the stairs. He laid her down gently on her bed. 

Betty heard Jughead go into her bathroom and start the running water in the bathtub. She sighed. She had half forgotten what had transpired earlier because she could have sworn she heard Jug utter the word “love.” She loved him, too. God, she loved him. All she ever wanted was to be with someone who returned her feelings in the same way. Betty Cooper loved Jughead. 

He walked back into her bedroom looking a little flustered. He picked her up again and carried her into the bathroom. He took off her socks one by one and dipped her feet into the hot water that was now flowing into the tub along with some bubble bath he had added. She watched him go over to the medicine cabinet and grab some Band-Aids and peroxide. He took her hands in his again and very gently dabbed the tiny cuts until the bleeding stopped. He blew on the cuts and placed a small bandage on each hand. She loved watching his hands on her own. She loved the tenderness in everything he did for her. She loved how delicately he would touch her skin, as if she was a porcelain doll. 

“Betts, I can leave the room, but your shirt is soaking wet and so are your shorts. I don’t want you to get sick or get an infection. Jughead walked back into her bedroom and she heard him rummaging through her top drawer. He returned with a night shirt and some shorts, still looking worried.  
“Bett’s, I’ll be right here if you need me. Let me know when you’re done changing. Okay?”

But Betty grabbed his wrist and whispered, “Stay.” Jughead turned back around. She was looking straight at him. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Jughead gulped. She was only wearing a tiny bralette which didn’t leave much to the imagination. She stood up and flicked her shorts off. Jughead’s eyes grew wider. Betty put on the other shorts while looking at him. 

Betty walked towards him as he unconsciously backed into the bathroom wall. All at once Betty’s lips were on his, feverishly gasping for something. Jughead pulled back only for a brief second to glance at her. Betty’s hands went back to his face. Jughead started kissing Betty at the same rate she was kissing him. He hadn’t meant to, but as she kissed him he let out a loud moan into her mouth. Betty pulled him over to the sink as she sat on it. She pulled Jughead’s shirt up frantically and began to kiss his neck and then went back to his lips. Betty wrapped her legs around him.

“Betts, you’ve got to stop…I” But Jughead kept kissing her. 

Betty pulled Jughead into her room and towards her bed. She took off the nightshirt Jug had just given her and pulled him down on the bed with her. Tangled up together, Betty had started moaning into his kisses, too. He started to feel as if he couldn’t breathe. He was swimming again. 

“Betts, I’ve never…” Jughead whispered. He pulled away a little, his hands clutching her face. 

“Betts, we have to stop, ok? I would never want to do anything to hurt you or get you into a bad situation.” 

“Jug,” Betty’s voice broke. “Jughead, I want to be with you.”

Jughead sighed. He could tell that his face had a slight hint of embarrassment on it. Worried, Betty put her hand on his cheek. 

“Jug, what’s wrong?”

“Betts, please don’t hate me, ok?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Betty, I can’t just sleep with you. It wouldn’t be right.”

Betty tried not to grin or look confused. 

“I don’t really feel much for girls, in fact, I didn’t ever think I would feel anything until you. I can’t sleep with you Betts, because if I do I’ll want all of you. I will want you all to myself. I’ll always have part of you and you’ll always have part of me. I couldn’t stand losing you or the thought of you dating someone else if we did that. I don’t know if I would ever recover from being separate from you. You’d be giving me part of your soul. I can’t just take that from you, it’s special.” 

Betty was a little stunned, but she found herself grinning, “Jug, this is precisely the reason why it’s okay. I trust you. I know you care about me and would never do anything to hurt me.” She smiled up at him. 

Jughead’s facial expression turned serious again. He gulped really hard and stuttered to get the words out. He thought he felt moisture welling up in his eyes. 

“Betty - I love you.” 

Betty leaned in to kiss him again, harder this time than before. He could feel her smiling as she kissed him. 

Jughead looked at her seriously again, “Betts, if I did that with you, I would want to be with you forever.” 

Now he’d done it. Oh my. Had he just completely ruined everything? Was she going to leave the room?

Betty’s expression changed as she sat up a little, “Jug what are you saying?”

Here is comes, he thought. Jughead braced himself. He looked sideways a little. 

But Betty persisted, “Jug,” she said with a big grin, “Are you saying you would want to get married?” Betty’s smile continued to grow wider.

Jughead wanted to disappear now. He wanted to die. He covered his face with his hands. But Jughead was surprised when he felt her soft hands on his, removing them from his face. Betty was over him a little. She was smiling. It was an unmistakably happy smile. 

“Jughead, I love you. God, you are so romantic. We don’t have to do anything, okay?” She was still grinning at him, shaking her head a little.

Jughead leaned down to kiss her and she buried her face into his chest and pulled him tightly against hers. She wrapped her arms around him. But Jughead was not relaxed. He had just bared his soul to her. He had just made himself completely vulnerable, something he swore he’d never do. There was no turning back now. He knew that if he couldn’t be with Betty Cooper, then he would probably never be with anyone. Jughead looked down at Betty as she drifted off. With slight moisture beginning to fill his eyes, he knew what he had to do. In the morning, Jughead was going to ask Betty something. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Although Betty had already fallen into a deep sleep, Jughead found himself wide awake. Betty Cooper was at the forefront of his mind. He thought about how little he had to offer her. Jughead didn’t have a physical place to call home, but that wasn’t exactly true anymore. His home was a person. Jughead had found a home in Betty Cooper. And it was a home that Jughead never wanted to leave. 

Jughead knew that what he wanted to ask Betty, but he was afraid of her reaction. Would she even feel the same way? What would she say? A bunch of insecurities started racing through his mind all at once. He was damaged goods, a loner from the wrong side of the tracks. He had already been sent to juvie once in Elementary school. But Jughead’s insecurities were put on pause as he remembered Betty’s lips against his last night. Betty had revealed her own insecurities to him when she showed him the cuts on her palms. He remembered the look of shame in her eyes, a look that he was all too familiar with. But Betty had done more than that, she was ready to offer Jughead something that people only get once in their lifetime. Surely, she felt the same way?

When Betty woke up the next morning, she could tell that something was bothering Jughead. Betty angled her body towards him so that she was facing him. She placed her hand on his right cheek to pull him closer. As she did so, he cradled her hand in his own. 

Betty smiled, “Jug, what’s wrong?”

Jughead let out a loud sigh and took a deep breath. No words came out. He was facing her now as she was anticipating a response. 

“Betts…”

As if she knew if would alleviate his fears, Betty leaned in to kiss him. As she pulled away she smiled, “Jug, your worrying me. What is it? Are you upset about last night?”

Jughead lost all nerve. He pulled her into him and started to kiss her feverishly. It was now or never. Betty responded by kissing him back at an equal pace. She started moving her hands up and down his chest. Jughead broke apart from her for a moment, with his hands still encircling her head. Betty’s mouth was still open from the kiss and her eyes were closed. 

“Marry me.”

The words tumbled out of Jughead’s lips and onto her own as she opened her eyes. Betty looked stunned and Jughead’s expression grew serious as he waited for her to respond. 

“Jug?” She whispered his name as if it was a question. She held his face in her hands as if she was searching for something. 

“Betts, say something.” 

A smile crept over her face. She was really grinning now, but the suspense made Jughead feel like his insides were on fire. 

Betty leaned in to respond with her breathe dancing on his lips. 

“Okay…” She said. 

Okay? Okay! Had she said yes, was she joking, or was this real? Did she mean it? Did she think he was trying to be cute or something? Did she think these were hollow words that he didn’t intend to follow through with? Jughead started to kiss Betty and then pulled her off him so he could face her. 

“Betts, I’m not just throwing these words around. I don’t ever say things just to say them.” Jughead stammered, “Look, I know I don’t have anything to offer you. I’m weird, I’m a weirdo. I know I don’t fit in here. I know you were probably picturing someone more like Archie, but god, Betts, I love you. I don’t think I could ever be with anyone else.” 

“Jug…coming from any other guy I would just assume they were trying to get in my pants…or just make a stupid joke. But not you, Jug. I know who you are and I love you.” 

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled Betty close to him and lost track of time. 


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
Archie Andrews was trying to wrap his head around what he had seen the other night. In desperation, he tried to recall where he had gone wrong. Had Jughead always liked Betty? How had he missed the signs? Annoyed, Archie Andrews dialed Veronica Lodge and asked her to meet him at Pop’s. He needed to get this off his chest before he threw up. 

Archie hadn’t touched his vanilla milkshake. By the time Veronica Lodge walked into Pop’s, the ice cream in the shake had turned into a thin liquid. With his hands planted firmly on the table, he just stared into the distance. 

“Ronnie, thank God you’re here.” Archie breathed in a sigh of relief as the svelte brunette slid into the booth across from him.”

“Here I am, Archiekins. You sounded frantic on the phone, everything okay?” Veronica lodge grabbed the cherry off the top of his milkshake and slowly bit into the stem. 

“NO! I mean, Ronnie, I need to tell you something. I -I saw the weirdest thing the other night.” Archie had yelled at first, but then lowered his voice as he noticed other customer’s eyes shift to where they were sitting. 

“Archie, you need to calm down. Your acting kind of erratic, what’s up?” Veronica looked at him expectantly. 

“I haven’t seen Betty in a while because music has been occupying a lot of my time lately, but Ronnie, I went over to her house on Friday and she was there with Jughead.” 

Veronica laughed, “Archie, Betty IS allowed to have other friends. Why are you going on about this?” 

“Ronnie, you don’t get it.” Archie leaned into the table, “She was WITH Jughead. It was later in the evening…”

“What do you mean WITH?” Ronnie had started paying attention now. 

“They were together. They were wearing pajamas and before I walked in they were probably together on the couch.”

“Okay, that’s an overuse of the word ‘together,’ what do you mean? What were they doing?”

“Ron – Betty kissed Jughead.” 

“What?!”

“Yeah.” 

Veronica straightened in the booth, “Archie – I’m not really all that surprised by what you’re telling me. Jughead has been in love with Betty since forever. Have you ever noticed the way he looks at her?”

“Ron, come on. These are my two best friends we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, but, you told her you didn’t like her so…”

“But that doesn’t mean I want her dating my best friend, Ronnie!”

Veronica couldn’t help it as a smile crept across her face, “Archie, are you JEALOUS?”

“What! No! I just don’t like the idea of the two of them together, it kind of grosses me out. Stop laughing, this isn’t funny.”

“Were they really wearing pajamas?” Ronnie asked incredulously. “That’s kind of…adorable.” Ronnie emphasized the last word of her sentence by saying the syllables slowly. 

“You can’t be serious, Ron.”

“Arch, it’s not like you found them without clothes on. Now that is something I want to hear about as soon as it happens.” 

“Ew, don’t say that.”

Veronica teased him with another grin. 

Archie shook his head back and forth, “I don’t get it Ron, how did I not notice any of this?”

“Arch, no offense, but you’ve kind of been in your own little world. Did you not see Betty and Jughead when the drive-in closed? They were practically sleeping on top of each other against that oak at the top of the hill.” 

“Please, Ron, no more mental images for the night.” Archie stared out the window of the diner. He was trying desperately to rid his mind of the mental images it had conjured up of Betty and Jughead together. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14  
The morning had started off well for Betty until she got a phone call from her mother. Jughead had appeared in the kitchen door in pajamas, still wearing a smile on his face from the night before. Soon, though, Jughead realized that Betty and Ms. Cooper were having a heated conversation on the phone. Betty was sitting at the kitchen table with one hand on the phone to her ear and the other in a clenched fist on the table. Jughead immediately became concerned that Betty was hurting her palm again. He tried not to make a sound, but ran over to her and put his hand on her palm to get her to ease up a little. He planted a kiss on her forehead and sat down with her at the table, listening intently to the shrieking emanating from the phone. He knew something had transpired that put Betty into a state of shock because she slammed the phone down onto the table after she hung up. Betty began to cry as she stared straight ahead.

“Betts,” Jughead put his hand on her shoulder and looked up at her. 

“My parents are separating. That’s the real reason they’ve been gone so long. My dad is staying with his parents and mom went away to get ‘therapy’ or something.”

Jughead pulled Betty close to him, “Hey, Betts, don’t cry. I’m sorry this has happened. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Well, the good news is that my mom said she may be gone a while longer.”

“An Alice Cooper free home for a month? It must be my birthday!” 

Betty grinned, “Wait, Jug, isn’t it about to be your birthday?”

Suddenly, Jughead regretted his comment. He hated his birthday. He thought of a way to change the subject quickly, “Betts, I don’t want to leave you here like this, but I have to go work for Mr. Andrews later today. He said that I can stay in the spare room at his work if I need to. I had to get the job again in case your mom decides to come home early or she figures out you’ve been hiding me in your room this whole time.”

Betty’s head was still laying against Jughead’s chest. She started grabbing at his shirt and pulling the fabric into a little bundle. She let out a large sigh and said in a barely audible voice, “Jug, please don’t leave me here alone.” 

Jughead sat her up straight now, “Betts, I’m not going anywhere, okay? This is only a back-up plan. And I only have to go in for a few hours today and I’ll come straight back.”

Betty nodded. She would be damned if her mother was going to do anything to ruin this. 

As soon as Jughead left the house, Betty ransacked her parents liquor cabinet and grabbed the most expensive bottle of wine she could find – Chateau Du Pape? She loved the fact that her mother would be pissed as hell and probably wouldn’t notice it was missing for months. Then, she would blame it on Polly and her mom would beat herself up about the entire Jason Blossom thing all over again, go to her room, and shut the door for hours. As she uncorked the wine a loud ‘pop’ emanated around the kitchen. Betty poured herself a glass of wine and began flipping through Riverdale’s yellow pages until she came across three words: RIVERDALE COUNTY CLERK. Betty grabbed the wine glass by the stem and chugged most of its bubbly oxblood contents in one swig. She poured herself another glass and dialed the number listed underneath the bold letters. 

“Hello, is this the Riverdale County Clerk’s Office? Yes, I’ll hold…Hi, yes, I was calling you in regards to obtaining a marriage license.”

After Betty hung up the phone she grabbed the bottle of wine and her second empty glass and headed up the stairs. She flung herself down on her bed and noted that it still smelled like Jughead, a mix of vanilla, sandalwood, and his own scent. She grabbed her journal and began to write:

Dear Journal,  
Mom says she and dad are “separating.” What does she think I am, an idiot? We all know what “taking a break” really means. If I could do just one thing for myself right now it would be to get the hell out of this house and not have to deal with them. Mom has gotten on my last nerve this year. First, she pushed the freaking Adderall pills on me when I don’t even have ADD. When I borrowed one of Polly’s lipsticks, she wiped if off my face, smeared it, and looked at me in the mirror like a psychopath. She told me not to “grow up too quickly” like “Polly did.” I’M NOT POLLY! I’m done with her and dad. I want to get the hell out of this house!  
B.C.

Betty got up and went over to her vanity. She pulled the top door open and rummaged through it until she found a pink tube. Betty put on Polly’s lipstick again and took a step back to see how she looked in the mirror. Betty smiled. She thought she might want to change into something a little more sensual to match the deep shade of red that was making her lips stand out. 


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
Betty Cooper was drinking at an alarming pace. She had already polished off half a bottle of merlot when she heard her phone go off. Ronnie wanted to hang out. Betty, already inebriated, was rummaging through her medicine cabinet for some anxiety medication. Only weeks ago, she was popping these little white pills semi-frequently. Her mother’s constant perseverating over Jason Blossom and her sister had been too much for her. However, Jughead’s constant presence in her room had kept her from using them for a little while. She wasn’t sure what had make her need them suddenly that day. Perhaps it was the fact that Jughead had been gone for two hours, or she just felt the need to lose herself again, but whatever the reason, Betty Cooper popped two anxiety pills in her mouth and gulped them down with water directly from the faucet in her bathroom. Her throat tasted sour from mixing the two. Betty shuddered. 

Betty heard the doorbell ring and practically slid down the stairs of her home to answer it. She could see Ronnie’s reflection through the glass panel. Ronnie was wearing a tight black dress and an expensive looking choker. As she opened the door, Ronnie’s expression changed from friendly to shocked.

“BETTY?” Ronnie asked incredulously.

“You like?” Betty had closed her eyes slightly when she asked Ronnie the question. 

“Dang girl, I’ve never seen you look like that before. What gives?” Ronnie looked Betty up and down. She had on dark black eyeliner and bright red lipstick, but even more uncharacteristic of Betty were the clothes she had donned that day: Betty was wearing a very tight dress made of black lace. 

“JUST – trying out a new look – COME IN!” Betty grabbed Veronica by the hands and yanked her into the house. 

“So, Betty, anything you want to tell me?” Veronica grinned.

Betty tilted her head sideways and smiled, “Yeah, maybe...”

“Well, out with it girl, what is it?”

“It’s about me and Jughead. The last month has been terrible for me and Jughead has really been there for me.”

“Oh my god, swoon! When did this happen?”

“I think I’ve liked him for a long time now, but I can officially say he’s my boyfriend now.”

“Betty, Archie told me, I just wanted to hear it from you. He was acting all weird about it at Pop’s the other night. He said he caught you and Jughead here in your pajamas?” Veronica was smiling now. 

Betty Cooper didn’t say anything to Veronica, but grinned and tilted her head. 

“Omg, deets, girl? Do your parents know?!”

“Of course not. Please don’t say anything. They’re…indisposed at the moment.”

“Have you two had sex?!”

“Ronnie...”

“Okay, okay, sorry. It’s just that when Archie saw you both in your pajamas I just assumed…”

Betty cut her off, “We, er, I sort of wanted to, but Jughead said no.”

“What, why?! That boys been eye humping you since I first moved to this town.” 

Betty looked down and started blushing, “Ronnie, your comments can be so uncouth sometimes. Didn’t you grow up in a penthouse in New York?” 

“Look at you girl, no wonder you make straight A’s. Did you memorize your SAT prep book?”

“Ron,” Betty rolled her eyes. 

“Kidding, kidding. So, Betty – you don’t need to pretend your sober in front of me. I could smell your breathe at the front door. What are we drinking!” 

Betty and Veronica went into her kitchen where Ronnie noticed a bunch of computer paper thrown around. 

“What is all this, Betty?” Veronica looked around at the mess. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. So – scotch or more wine?” Betty had a sheepish grin on her face. 

“Oh wine, definitely.” Veronica laughed as Betty poured her a glass of crisp white. 

Betty and Veronica started drinking at a rapid pace. They put on a stereo downstairs and Betty and Veronica went up to her room to continue their conversation. At Betty’s insistence, Ronnie changed into a ridiculous outfit and the two of them started bouncing around her room, laughing. 

“So, how’s Jughead?” Ronnie arched her eyebrow at Betty, who was sitting at her vanity.

“How’s Jughead? What do you…”

“You know, Betty! Is he a good kisser!? Have you guys, like, done other stuff yet?”

Betty started blushing and tried to conceal it by turning around.

“Well?”

“Ronnie, if I tell you something, please, promise you won’t say anything?”

“You have my word…scouts honor…” Veronica burst out laughing. 

Betty turned around, “I never kissed anyone before Jug.”

“WHAT! C’mon, Betty. Not even Archie?” 

Betty looked at Veronica awkwardly and heard her mumble sorry. “No, we never did. Jug told me he’s never kissed anyone either…” Her voice trailed off.

“Wait, let me get this straight, you two are each other’s firsts!? That’s really effing adorable, Betty.”

Betty smiled. 

“You still never told me how he was though, how is Jug at kissing?”

“Well, he always holds my face when he kisses me and his lips feel really soft. The other night I put my tongue in his mouth and he started moaning. He got really good at kissing me after that!”

Veronica said rather coolly, “Betty, it sounds like he’s in love with you.” 

Betty didn’t say anything to Veronica, she just smiled bashfully. 

“Dang girl, and he said no to sex? Why?”

“He said he wanted to wait. He wanted that to be saved for something special.”

“Betty, stop! That’s so adorable, it’s disgusting!”

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like, Betty?”

“Sex.”

“Oh, here we go,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Betty, don’t worry about it, okay.”

“Well, I’ve never had sex, so…” Her voice trailed off.

“Betty, Jughead is in love with you. You don’t have anything to worry about, ok?”

“But how does it feel?”

“Amazing. Like you are both melting into each other at the same time. Is that enough for now?”  
Betty gave a shy nod. 

Suddenly, the two of them heard the doorbell ring below. Betty and Veronica looked at each other because they weren’t expecting anyone. They both ran down the stairs in unison. As they both opened the door, they were surprised to find Archie Andrews standing below its frame.  
“Betty? Veronica!” Archie looked at both of them in disbelief. 

“Archiekins, come in!” Ronnie grabbed Archie with her arm and pulled him inside. She was slurring her words a little. 

“Why are you both dressed like that?” Archie looked at them incredulously. 

“Don’t be so nosey Archie, we were having a girl’s night until you crashed it.” 

“Is Jughead here?” Archie looked around. 

“No, he’s at work with your dad,” Betty replied to Archie in a cold tone he wasn’t expecting. 

“Come have a shot, Arch.” Veronica led Archie into the kitchen. 

Jughead Jones had just gotten off work as he stepped on the path leading up to Betty Cooper’s house. He heard music and loud noise inside, the noise of multiple people. There was definitely someone else in there other than Betty. Alarmed, Jughead yanked the front door open. He didn’t see anyone in his immediate vicinity, so he stared pacing around the house. 

“Betty? Betts?” Jughead kept calling for Betty, but didn’t get a response. As he passed the den, he noticed that the porchlights were all on even though the weather had grown colder. He opened the back door and saw Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews sitting in the hot tub in Betty Cooper’s backyard.

“Guys, what the hell, where’s Betty?”

“Er, I don’t know Jug, I think she went upstairs or something.”

“Archie, are you DRUNK?” 

“YAH?” Archie burst out laughing. 

Jughead slammed the back door and continued to call for Betty. He started racing up the stairs. Jughead had only gone a few paces when he saw Betty lying on the floor.

“Betts!” 

“Wuhh? Jug?”

“Betty! There’s sweat all over your forehead. Have you been drinking!?”

Betty nodded a little.

Jughead noticed that she looked dizzy. He ran into the bathroom to get a towel and something to wipe her forehead off with when he noticed the bottle of anxiety pills on her counter. He scanned the name of the generic medication. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and googled the name. Alarmed by what he discovered online, Jughead quickly ran over to Betty and hoisted her over the toilet. 

Jughead ran downstairs to find Archie and Veronica. Yelling, he grabbed the back door and threw it open, “Guys, why weren’t you watching her?! Did you know Betty took pills tonight?”

Archie and Veronica quickly got out of the hot tub and followed Jughead up the stairs. Jughead was holding Betty’s head as she puked. 

“Jughead, I’ll call…”

But Jughead cut him off, “Just go home, Archie. Why were you even here when Betty was in this state? To show me that she’s still into you or something? And why the hell is she dressed like this?”

Jughead looked over to Veronica Lodge, who had a look of anguish plastered visibly onto her face. 

“Look, you guys just need to leave, ok? Jughead used a softer tone this time, but didn’t make eye contact with the two of them. 

Jughead looked down at Betty, who’s head was laying in his lap. He tucked a loose strand of hair into her ear. Jughead let out an inaudible whisper, “Don’t worry, Betts, I’m here now.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16  
Although Betty had stopped throwing up shortly after Veronica and Archie left the Cooper residence, Jughead had been up most of the night watching her sleep. Jughead was concerned that she would stop breathing or choke on her own vomit, so he put a chair next to her bed to monitor her breathing. Once he noticed a steady stream of breaths emanating out of her chest, he allowed himself to doze off a little. However, once he felt his body falling, Jughead jolted awake and back into an upright position in the chair. 

As dawn approached, Jughead had given up on the idea of a good night’s rest. He made his way downstairs, passed the den, and entered the kitchen. As Jughead started brewing a fresh pot of hot coffee, he noticed a slew of papers that were covering the kitchen counter. Jughead, half asleep, pulled one up to his blue eyes to take a closer look. On one of the pages there were hundreds of heart doodles and flowers sprawled around. He noticed another piece of paper that had a drawing of what appeared to be his crown. Jughead chuckled at this and wondered what Betty had been doing in the kitchen when she had made these doodles. However, just as he pulled up that piece of paper, his eyes were drawn to some peculiar words scribbled on the page with a sharpie:

72 HOURS  
SIGNATURE  
FLOOR 2B

Jughead furrowed his brow. What was Betty doing while he was at work? However, Jughead forgot all about the pages when he heard a loud tap on the front door. He went to look and saw Archie’s signature red hair through the glass panel. Jughead rolled his eyes and opened the door quietly. 

“Arch, now is not the best time. Betty was vomiting all night.” Jughead attempted to close the door, but Archie stopped him. 

“Jug, I’m so sorry. I’ve been trying to call your phone. I didn’t want to call the house. Is Betty okay? Can I see her?”

Jughead was annoyed, but he conceded and allowed Archie to enter the Cooper residence. 

“Look, Jughead, I had no idea Betty took any pills. When I got to the house, Veronica and Betty were already drunk. Please, can I just see her?”

Archie followed Jughead up the stairs in silence. Jughead, annoyed, motioned to the door of Betty’s room and put his finger up to his mouth. Betty was breathing steadily in her bed as she slept. Jughead shut the door and Archie followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jughead turned around, “Look, I don’t blame you, okay, but coming home and finding Betty in that state scared the hell out of me Archie. I know it’s not your fault, but she mixed her anxiety prescription with alcohol. If I hadn’t found her, things could have been a hell of a lot worse than they are now. To be honest, she’s not doing well. She’s had a rough couple of days.”

Archie’s eyes grew wider, “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Her parents maybe separating…or something, look, I don’t know. You should probably leave soon. I don’t want to wake her up.” Jughead looked at Archie rather coolly. 

“Jughead, I had no idea. Look, I just wanted to come and apologize. Please let me know when she wakes up later. I really care about Betty. Veronica is worried, too.”

Jughead nodded and looked down, “I’ll tell her you stopped by later.” 

Jughead watched Archie’s red hair disappear down the Cooper’s driveway. Although he was no longer mad at Archie, he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. Jughead grabbed a black mug out of the cabinet and sat down at the kitchen table where he had left his phone at some point. He saw missed calls from Archie and several texts from Veronica. Suddenly, Jughead stomach filled with trepidation as he felt a knot fester in the pit of his stomach. What if something had happened to Betty? He would never forgive himself. What if she hadn’t woken up? Jughead decided he needed to talk to someone, to do something. He pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

“Come on, come on, pick up!” Jughead started yelling at his phone. 

“Hell-oo,” A sleepy voice on the other end of the line filled his ear. 

“JB? Hey, are you awake? I need to talk to you.”

“Jug!!! I’ve missed you,” Jellybean let out a pleasant laugh.

“Hey JB, I’ve missed you, too. How’s mom?”

“She’s good. Hey, isn’t it like really early for you to be calling me?!” Jellybean laughed. 

“Haha, yeah, I had a long night.”

“What were you doing, writing another book of yours, Jug?”

“No, it’s a long story. Hey, Jells, I need to ask you something. Look, you don’t have to say yes and I know how much it means to you, but…” Jughead stammered a little. “Jells, I was wondering if you could give me something?”

“Oh? What is it silly? Why are you sounding so serious?” 

“Well, it’s something you really like that I know mom gave you and it was supposed to be yours to keep for now, but…”

“Jug! What is it? Come on, your acting kind of weird. Anything for my big brother.”

Jughead paused, “Can I have mom’s old engagement ring? I-I-neeed it for something…”

“The ring? Why do you want that…oh!” Jellybean clapped her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh, “WAIT! JUG, did you finally tell Betty you like her?!.”

“Jells...”

“OMG, you did, didn’t you?! 

Jughead softened his tone, “Yeah…but hey, don’t tell anyone okay?”

“Jug, you’ve been in love with Betty since the second grade. One time I saw you stutter in front of her when she wore a blue dress to the park. Your face turned kind of red...”

“I wasn’t that obvious.”

Jellybean let out a loud shriek over the phone, “Yes you were! You turned bright red when she smiled at you and asked you if she looked pretty. You just kind of starred at her awkwardly, it was hilarious!”

“Okay, okay. So, Jells, what do you say, can I have the ring?”

“Mmm, depends, tell me what you want with it and it’s yours.”

“JB, I can’t…”

“Then we don’t have a deal big brother.”

“Okay, fine. I want to give it to Betty to cheer her up because her parents are fighting right now, okay?” Jughead softened his tone a little. 

“AAAANNDDD?’

“And, what?”

“Is she your girlfriend now!”

“Yeah…” Jughead couldn’t help but smile as he talked on the phone. 

“Omg, she did like you! I always hoped Betty would like you one day after she realized you were in love with her. You were just WAYYY too shy to ever say anything.”

“Ok, you can stop now,” Jughead continued to grin. So, will you send it to me?”

“Yeah, but I want details! Where do you want me to send it? Dad’s?”

“No, I’ll text you the address. Oh, and Jells, I love you, okay. It was good talking to you.”

“Love you, too, Jug. You’re such a dork! Bye.” 

Jughead put his phone down on the kitchen table. He had to figure out some way to get Betty out of this rut and keep her out of trouble – perhaps a surprise outing? Jughead smiled when he thought of Jellybean and her snarky comments and continued to sip on his coffee.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoy my work. Thanks for reading. :)

Ch. 17

Betty woke up late in the afternoon. Her room was still dark, but she could make out Jughead’s silhouette in the chair next to her. He sat up and immediately sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand over her cheek.

 

“Jug, what happened?”

 

Jughead, relieved she was awake and coherent, let out a huge sigh, “Betty, you scared the hell out of me. When I came home from work, I found you passed out upstairs and found your anxiety prescription bottle open on the bathroom counter. Betty, you could have…why would you do that?” As Jughead’s voice trailed off, Betty looked at him and sat up slowly.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking. I just feel like everything is in shambles, you know? Jug, I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand. Please don’t be mad at me.” Betty saw the expression of fear on Jughead’s face and grabbed his hands.

 

Jughead looked down, “Betty, please don’t ever drink alcohol with those pills again, ok? I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.” Jughead kissed her hands and laid them down on her bedspread, “Don’t move okay, I’m going to get you something. I’ll take care of you today, Juliet.”

 

Jughead dashed out of Betty’s room and returned carrying a wooden tray with a plate of food, a cup of tea, and a little vase with a rose in it. He gently placed the tray into her lap as Betty squealed with delight.

 

“You made this for me?!”

 

“Yes. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for a long time now. I’m going to grab you a napkin, I’ll be right back.”

 

Betty sighed as Jughead left the room. Before he made it to her door he turned around, “Oh and Betts?

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What were you doing this all of those papers you scribbled all over on the kitchen counter?”

 

Betty flushed a bright shade of pink, “Nothing! Just some research.”

 

Jughead detected a hint of hesitation in her voice as he ran down the stairs. He still wondered what that was all about, but forgot about it entirely because he was just relieved to see _his_ Betty awake and out of harm’s way.

…

A couple of days after the incident, Betty and Jughead were working on an article in the Blue and Gold office at school. Jughead was still worried about what had transpired at Betty’s house just days before, so he was being extra protective of her. They were both sitting together with Jughead’s arm draped around Betty’s shoulder when they heard the unmistakable voice of Cheryl Blossom as she entered the Blue and Gold office.

 

“Hi Betty – Oh.” Cheryl stared at Betty and Jughead with a mix of disbelief and surprise. She turned from Betty to Jughead and looked him up and down with a hint of disapproval. Annoyed, Jughead half rolled his eyes and looked sideways. Betty, sensing his discomfort, gently laid her hand on top of his.

 

“What do you want, Cheryl? Jughead glared at her a little.

 

“Why Jughead, since when have you and Betty grown so… _close_? Everyone in the school knows your kind of a misogynist…”

 

Jughead cut her off, “No, Cheryl, you have it all wrong. I just don’t like certain kinds of girls. The kind who paint their faces on and get off on demeaning others.”

 

“Whatever, freak. Anyways, I’m here to let you know that I’m having a party this Saturday. Betty, you should come and I guess bring your…dweebie boy wonder or whatever you want to call him.”

 

Jughead looked at Betty and then turned back to Cheryl, “I’ll pass, Cheryl.”

 

“Oh, but I wouldn’t Jughead. You see, if Betty goes to the party, who’s going to be there to guarantee that another guy doesn’t hit on her? Better mark your territory, stud, or someone else will.” Cheryl Blossom let out a laugh as she left the room.

 

“She infuriates me, Betts.”

 

Betty grinned, “Jug, do you really think I would go to that party without you?” Betty leaned in to kiss him gently.

…

Earlier that morning, while Betty was still asleep, Jughead woke up early and waited next to the window of the front door to see if the mail he was expecting from Jellybean had arrived. Betty normally grabbed the mail out of the box late at night when they came home from school and threw it on the kitchen counter. Today he watched the mailman drop off the paper and place a small purple box in the Cooper’s mailbox. Jughead scrambled out the door as the mailman drove away. As he pulled out the tiny package, he recognized Jellybean’s familiar handwritten on the address label. She had used pink gel pens to label ‘The Cooper Residence.’ Jughead opened the tiny box and read the note inside:

 

**Hey Jug, you promised you would tell me what she does when you give this to her. Don’t forget! Love ya big bro, JB** **❤**

Jughead grinned and opened the rest of the box and saw a tiny blue fabric envelope. He gently slid its contents out and held out the silver ring in his hand. He put the box in the pocket of his jacket and ran back inside before Betty could see him. He was going to surprise her after school and couldn’t wait to see the expression on her face. His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

…

When Jughead was younger, FP had worked a contracting job in Greendale, the town across the river from Riverdale. Jughead remembered how his father had taken him there one weekend to get ice cream and walk around town. The memory was plastered firmly in his head because his dad had been sober that weekend and spent time playing with Jughead in the Greendale park. Jughead sighed. He wished that he had more memories like that of his father.

 

Jughead remembered how the town of Greendale had tiny shops that that lined the main street until the very end of the town. When you were walking around the shops, you wouldn’t have known it, but nestled behind them was nothing but miles and miles of pure, unadulterated farmland. There were also individual lots speckled all around the farmland. Some of the homes had been there more than a hundred years, but some of them were more modern looking. Each lot had its own unique look. Jughead was only twelve years old then, but he wished that he could live in a home like the ones in Greendale and raise a family. He had always wanted a son, but he was worried that he would grow up to be like his dad. He had tried so hard to be the opposite of him. It was around this same time that Jughead had developed a real interest in writing. He wished that he could go to college and be a journalism major one day, but Jughead knew his hopes and wishes were just fleeting thoughts for now.

 

His dad took him driving along the back roads where they had hiked and threw rocks by a pond. You couldn’t even see the pond from the shops without driving or walking into the back of the land. From the highway, even the shops were barely visible. Jughead and his dad had also found a beautiful clearing in Greendale. He used to go there when he wanted to take long walks to get away from his family and read. At 12, it had become his secret hideout. Now, it was more of an escape for him. He remembered falling asleep among the flowers in the clearing and waking up with his notebook across his chest and his beanie covered with grass and leaves.

…

“Jughead, where are we going?” Betty shrieked.

 

Jughead had his hands over Betty’s eyes. Betty could feel that they were walking through the grass somewhere. She wasn’t sure where she was exactly because Jughead had driven her car for fifteen minutes and told her to keep her eyes shut. When she had tried to open them, he reached out a hand to tickle her and told her not to ruin the surprise. Betty had kept her eyes shut and Jughead had watched her grin out of the corner of one eye as he drove.

 

“Almost there, no peeking Betts.”

 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

 

“No, just a little further now.”

 

Betty heard the unmistakable sound of running water and the sound of leaves rustling. As they came to a stop Betty kept smiling.

 

“Juggie, can I open them NOW?”

 

Jughead told her to wait there for five seconds as he removed his hands from her eyes.

 

“Okay, Betts, open them!”

 

Betty starred in disbelief. They were in a field somewhere that she had never been before. It was completely covered with yellow flowers and in the backdrop there were trees across from the clearing. Betty looked over to Jughead grinning and clapped her hands together.

 

“It’s beautiful!” Betty ran over to Jughead and hugged him. She noticed that he had spread out a picnic blanket for them and that his left hand was concealing something behind his back.

 

Betty tried to pull at his hand, “What do you have behind there, Jug?”

 

Jughead moved away a little before she could tickle him. He looked at her and smiled.

 

“What is it,” Betty asked.

 

Jughead got a little nervous. As he stuttered, he stared to say, “I h-have something for you.”

 

Betty waited. Then she watched Jughead started to bend down on one knee. Betty covered her mouth. Jughead pulled the object that he was concealing out from his left hand.

 

Betty looked down at the ring. Her eyes were wide and both hands were on her mouth now. 

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, I love you. I know I can’t marry you right this second, but one day I’ll make you mine forever. I’ll work hard for you, Betts. I’ll try to give you everything you deserve and be the best I can for you. You _are_ my family now.”

 

Betty was speechless. She nodded her head as if to say ‘yes’ as Jughead got up and put the ring on her finger. He put his hand on her face and pulled her in to kiss him. Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and led him over to the picnic blanket were the two of them lay down. Jughead was kissing Betty gently as he lowered his hand to touch the delicate inside of her stomach. Betty pulled him in closer as Jughead started to move his hands around her waist. At the same time, he felt hot again below his own waist and grabbed her to angle her body towards his. Betty moaned and Jughead started planting kisses gently down her neck. Jughead felt some primal instinct kick in and started to nudge at her mouth with his tongue. As Betty responded, Jughead groaned and started kissing her harder. The two became tangled up on the picnic blanket as the breeze moved through the flowers around them.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

It was early in the evening. Betty and Jughead were still enjoying each other’s company as they lay in the middle of a picnic blanket surrounded by a yellow frame of flowers. The two had spent a considerable amount of time lost in each other’s arms. As the sky around the Greendale clearing hit dusk, Betty had untangled herself from Jughead because she was cold. Jughead had happily obliged his Juliet’s request for something a little warmer to wrap themselves in. He returned from her car, overalls swinging side by side, carrying the sherpa blanket she had first brought for the two of them when they had enjoyed the last night at the drive in together.

 

Betty smiled as Jughead wrapped the blanket around the two of them. Jughead was sitting in a slightly upright position so Betty could have better access to his chest. Jughead noticed Betty stiffen on him as she looked like she was lost deep in thought. He wondered if perhaps giving her the ring had been too soon, or if she was having second thoughts about him. Betty quickly lost the expression, though. She looked up at Jughead and asked him what he wanted to do after they both graduated high school in just a few months and if he would be staying in Riverdale, going to college, or hopefully, just be as close as possible to her in general.

 

“Betty, you’ll always be my top priority,” Jughead grinned as he looked down at her inquisitively. “To answer your question, I’ve always wanted to be a journalist. Not that you couldn’t have totally guessed that. You and I have been working on the Blue and Gold for ages now. My grades are fine, but I need to make more money before I can go to school full-time. I think once we graduate I’ll work for Fred Andrews full-time and try to get my own place, maybe move to Greendale eventually or enroll in a community college. All I know is that I need to be close to you Betts. Do you still want to go to Riverdale University, or do you have your sights set on the Ivy’s?”

 

“I don’t know, my mom would like me to go to a ranked school, Jug. But the truth is, I’m happy where I am. I don’t need to move far away. I think I want to major in English, but I haven’t given it much thought. I hope you’ll include me in your plans, though, whatever those may be.”

 

“I wouldn’t think of doing otherwise, Betts.” Jughead sighed and pulled her closer to him.

 

Betty asked Jughead if he would read her some of the things he had written in his journal. He told her that he would only do so if she promised that she wouldn’t laugh. But Betty did laugh, and Jughead scowled in response. Betty started making a lot of suggestions about his work, so Jughead slammed his notebook down and said that was the end of it, and that she couldn’t just change everything. Now his work no longer resembled anything close to what he had originally written.

 

Betty grew serious. Jughead gave her his full, undivided attention, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“Jug,” Betty put her hand on his face, “Why don’t you ever _touch_ me?”

 

Jughead looked at Betty, his expression startled, as embarrassment crept over his face. He tried to hide it by adjusting his beanie. He wasn’t quite sure what she was about to say, but he knew it would probably be something that would make him uncomfortable because he didn’t know what to do. Jughead didn’t have any experience with women. He had looked on the internet and what he had discovered made him cringe just a little. Apparently, they bled once a month, every month. They had the occasional mood swing brought on by the phenomenon, and there were 1-2 days during the month when some women could not say no to sex. Startled, Jughead read this “special window of time” was known as ovulation, essentially the body tricked the woman into feeling overtly sensual so she would get pregnant. He thought that was a terrible trick for the body to play on a woman.

 

As if this wasn’t enough, Jughead read that when a woman first had sex, it would hurt her, and sometimes it would hurt her badly. Jughead gulped. He had wondered how this would make Betty or any girl feel for that matter. But then he also thought about how his attitude towards all of this had shifted a little. He had never experienced much sexual attraction for women at Riverdale High. At one point, he wandered onto some forum on his laptop that tried to explain human sexuality. But sometime recently, he wasn’t exactly sure when, his attitude about women had shifted. He figured it was something to do with Betty and his feelings towards her. Jughead had intense feelings towards Betty that made him feel like he might want to do these things with her. He _wanted_ to touch her, and only her. And he wanted her to touch _him_.

 

“Betty, I, uh, I don’t know. It’s just that I kind of want to wait until we get married. And also – I kind of don’t know _how_.”

 

Betty’s expression turned serious again. She pulled Jughead closer to her and grabbed his hand. Jughead gulped. She pulled his hand up to her chest and let it brush over it slightly. Jughead pulled away. He let out a gently breathe on her face and leaned in to kiss her. He moved his hand again to touch her chest gently outside of her clothes. He pulled back again and faced away from her a little, putting a bit of space between him and her. He could feel his cheeks growing red.

 

“Betts, maybe we should stop,” Jughead could feel himself growing hard below his waist, and the feeling was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

 

Betty suddenly realized what had happened. She never wanted Jughead to feel uncomfortable around her. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, “Jug, it’s ok. I don’t know what I’m doing either. We can just lay here and cuddle. Will you read to be a little while longer and then we can head home? I-I’m sorry, Jug. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Jughead turned to look at her, “Betts, you didn’t do anything. Your just,”

 

“Just what?” Betty was worried.

 

“Your just so beautiful. And it’s getting hard to be this close to you all the time and feel you pressed against me. Sometimes I feel flustered and I don’t know now how to deal with this feeling. I feel like I need something that I can’t explain. Like it’s _you_ that I need immediately. This feeling only really happens around _you_.”

 

Betty chuckled, “So, I guess you only want to do that with me…I guess when were…”

 

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled and looked down.

 

Jughead grabbed her and wrapped the blanket around the two of them again. He began to read to her and she smiled up at him. Betty, totally in love, looked forward to the day she could have _all_ of him to herself.

…

As Jughead drove Betty home in her car, he was so glad that they were returning to the same place that night. Betty had dozed off on his shoulder. Jughead peered down at the sleeping blonde and thought of what kind of house he would like to live in with her one day, what kind of place he would like to return to with _her_.

….

Betty and Jughead were unaware of the danger waiting for them at the Cooper residence as Greendale disappeared in the rearview mirror of her car.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is taken in for questioning.

Ch. 19

Jughead turned the last corner before reaching the Cooper household. The night was still quiet, which allowed Jughead time to contemplate his date with Betty. She had asked _him_ to touch her. Jughead swooned at the thought. He was worried that he would embarrass himself, but Betty had grabbed his hand first and placed it on her chest. When he touched her, he felt a cold shudder come over himself. He allowed himself to remember how soft she had been on the tip of his fingers, like a soft petal. For the first time, Jughead was really starting to feel a longing for something more with Betty. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He wasn’t afraid to let himself go anymore, not with her.

 

Jughead continued to keep a watchful eye on Betty’s silhouette. However, as Jughead looked ahead, he noticed what appeared to be a police siren parked directly in front of the Cooper residence. He started to worry about what this could mean for him, for her, for both of them. Jughead slowed the vehicle a little and pulled it directly into the driveway. He parked the car and slowly turned the engine off. He put his hand on Betty’s arm to wake her up. As Betty realized what was going on, she jolted awake, pulled away from Jughead and threw the blanket that had covered her legs onto the floor of the car. Alarmed, she looked over at Jughead as he whispered, “Don’t worry, Betts, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

The two of them slowly stepped out of the vehicle and gathered on one side of it to face the sheriff. Jughead could sense Betty’s continuing unease, so he reached his hand out and grabbed for her. Instinctively, she gathered herself into him as he put his arm around her waist.

 

“Evening officer, what seems to be the trouble?” Jughead inquired.

 

“Well, kids, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like this, but I’m afraid I got a disturbing report from school and unfortunately, it’s my job to look into these things.”

 

“Oh?” Jughead was still on guard as Betty stood silently next to him.

 

“One of your classmates said that you and Miss Cooper here were posting your own theories on the schoolboard in the Blue & Gold writing room. They said you were calling it a ‘murder board’ and that you have posted quite a few townsfolk on it?”

 

“And I don’t see how a couple of kids sleuthing bothers a man of your caliber, officer?”

 

“Well, Jughead, that’s just it.” The officer chuckled and stepped forward, “I would normally investigate this and laugh it off, but see, Miss Cooper here has a slight motive considering we now know that her sister was carrying Jason blossoms baby. Who knows, maybe she wanted revenge on the guy for wrecking her sister’s life, maybe it’s just youthful curiosity, but I still have to investigate this. And you, Mr. Jones, your family doesn’t exactly have the cleanest reputation in this town, son.”

 

“Okay, so all of this is circumstantial. I didn’t ask for my dad to be a deadbeat officer.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you both to come in for questioning, Mr. Jones.

 

“Sir…” Jughead cut him off. “Betty didn’t have anything to do with it. It was my idea. I’m trying to write a paper to attach to a college application to send into the Greendale community college before I graduate and I chose the murder of Jason Blossom as my topic.”

 

“Jughead, that’s highly inappropriate.”

 

“I realize that sir, but you said it yourself. I’m a kid from a family with a checkered past.” Jughead glared at him. “If you’re going to take anyone in, it should probably be me.”

 

“No, Jug.” Betty gripped his hand harder.

 

“It’s okay, Betts. If anything happens, call Archie and his dad, please. I shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Jug!” Betty reached out for him as he walked towards the officer.

 

“Fine, let’s go officer.”

 

Betty watched as Jughead drove away with the sheriff in the back of his car and started panicking. She ran over to the Andrews residence and started pounding on the front door. Archie answered the door and was surprised to find Betty crying in front of it. When she saw his she flung her arms around him and attempted to tell him what had transpired, but she kept crying.

 

“Arch, they’ve taken Jughead in! They think he’s somehow involved in the murder and he covered for me. Please, help. We’ve been looking into who killed Jason Blossom. I don’t want them to arrest Jughead.”

 

Archie ran to find his dad in the office across the hall. Mr. Andrews looked a little panicked and then told Archie to stay at the house with Betty. He grabbed his coat and hurriedly shut the door behind him.

…

Archie put the TV on as he and Betty sat in his living room. Betty’s cries were muffled now and there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

 

“Betts…”

 

“Betty looked up at Archie. “Yeah?”

 

“Look, I’m sorry this happened. I know things haven’t been that great between all of us, but I don’t want Jughead arrested or something. You have to believe me, Betts.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” she said.

 

“Hey, do you want some popcorn? I can make us a snack while we wait for my dad to get back and get everything straightened out. I’m sure he’ll be back with Jughead in no time.”

 

“No, thanks Archie.”

 

“I’ll be right back; will you be okay?”

 

Betty nodded. But as Archie left the room she wasn’t so sure. The thought of not having Jughead to comfort her in her bed that night terrified her. She didn’t want to lose him again. Betty caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the glass on the Andrews back door. Her face looked puffy and her hair was in disarray. As Betty adjusted her strands, she pulled something out of her hair and looked down at it, a yellow flower from the clearing in Greendale. She held it between her fingers and twisted it. Betty smiled and let out a sigh of relief, as if the flower itself was a piece of Jughead. Then she looked at the ring on her hand. Suddenly she remembered the “project” she had been working on. Betty straightened up quickly and smiled again. She would find a way to go through with that no matter what. While her parents were away indefinitely, she would make Jughead _hers_.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Sometime after midnight, Archie Andrews heard the front door open downstairs. He pulled himself away from his laptop and threw down his headphones. From the top of the stairs he saw Jughead enter his home with Mr. Andrews trailing behind him.

 

“Dad, hey Jughead, what happened, what did the Sheriff say?”

 

“Archie, we’ll discuss this tomorrow.”

 

“But why did he call Jughead in for questioning?”

 

Jughead broke his silence, “Because the Sheriff thought the ‘murder board’ we posted at school was _highly_ inappropriate.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“No…” Jughead’s voice trailed off and his eyes glanced over to Mr. Andrews.

Mr. Andrews adjusted his posture and used a solemn tone, “Archie, Jughead doesn’t have an alibi for where he was on the day Jason Blossom’s body was found.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Jughead cleared his throat, “Archie, if you’ll recall, you and I had plans that weekend…July 4th…but you kind of bailed on me at the last minute.”

 

Archie tried to hide his embarrassment by glancing over in his dad’s direction.  

 

“They will be keeping an eye on Jughead from now on. I covered for him for now, told them he was working for me and that I’d bring them a timecard in the morning. That should appease the sheriff for now. Honestly, they probably just have a petty vendetta against Jughead’s dad. He’s had several run-ins with them in the past.”

 

“Jug, where were you on July 4th?” Archie was genuinely concerned this time.

 

“I don’t know, probably sitting alone at Pop Tate’s diner eating a burger. How the hell should I know? It’s not like I keep track of what I do every day. My life is not _that_ interesting.”

 

“Then why the hell are they pulling you into this?”

 

“I mean, I’m the kid from the wrong side of the tracks, Archie. My dad’s a serpent from the Southside of town. The Blossoms are probably pressuring the Riverdale Police force to find a lead, any lead, and they probably figured I’d be a good scapegoat for now. We all know this town runs on the Blossom’s deep pockets. Money buys lands, and wives are sold by fate, Archie.”

 

“Man, this is unbelievable.” Archie put his hands behind his head in disbelief.

 

“Stranger things have happened, Archie. Mr. Andrews, I really appreciate what you did for me. I’m sorry you had to get involved. I’m going home for the night, guys. Where’s Betty?”

 

Archie Andrews watched as his best friend went over to wake Betty Cooper from the couch in their living room. He watched as Betty’s eyes fluttered open and registered Jughead’s image on her retinas. As soon as she recognized him, Betty threw her arms around his neck. Jughead pulled Betty up and lifted her into his arms to cradle her. Betty’s arms were still wrapped tightly around him as he picked her up and carried her towards the front door.

 

“I’ll take Betty home Mr. Andrews; you guys have a good night.”

 

Archie watched Jughead disappear into the night, still carrying Betty in his arms. Suddenly, he felt the most uncomfortable pang in his stomach. All at once, A deep sense of loss crept over him and began filling the recesses in his gut. Each fill felt like a punch. Archie remembered how Betty used to sit close to him when they would meet at Pop’s for milkshakes. Did he miss that? Sure. But moments before, Archie had noticed an unmistakable intimacy between Jughead and Betty. When he had watched Jughead lift Betty off the couch, Betty had given Jughead a _look_. He felt like he was watching something private between the two, like he was intruding on something and he wasn’t sure why. Had Betty ever really looked at him that way? Had Jughead always looked at Betty that way? Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure.

 

Archie went up to his room and noticed a faint glow emanating from Betty Cooper’s room across from his window. As he stepped closer, he could just make out the image of two silhouettes from behind the pink lace curtains in her bedroom. Betty and Jughead were laying on her bed. Jughead’s back was to the comforter and Betty was draped across him slightly, her hand just barely touching his chin. Archie blushed as he continued to look on. Betty began to pull Jughead on top of her and started to kiss him gently. Stunned, Archie shut his curtains. Not sure how to feel, he pulled out his phone.

 

“Ronnie, hey r u awake?”

“Yeah? You’re up late.”

“Jughead got called into the police station.”

“What, why.”

“Nvm. All is good now. He’s out, dad covered for him. I’ll explain later.”

“OK? So why are u texting me archiekins?”

“Idk”

“You don’t know.”

“Ron, Betty is making out with Jughead in her bed.”

“Archie, what the HELL, are you watching them!? LOL.”

“No? I mean, I wasn’t trying to, her room is right next to mine Ron. It’s kind of hard to ignore. Not like I did it on purpose.”

“Are they having sex? ;-) 

“Ron, why would you text me that ☹” 

“Kidding. Those two are still in virgin territory, arch. But seriously though, step away from the window. You might get more than you bargained for.” 

“You’re not helping.” 

“Why do you care. Jealous much?”

“No.” 

“You’re acting kind of weird, arch. Like overprotective or something. It’s NOT that big of a deal. You could have invited ME over instead of peeking in her window.” 

“Ron…” 

“Kidding, lol. It’s a joke. Don’t worry about Betty and Jughead, Archie.” 

“K. C u tomorrow ron.” 

“kisses ❤” 

Archie drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated. :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go to Cheryl's party. 
> 
> Please comment.

Ch. 21

Betty had an idea of how she’d do it. She knew he hated parties, so she would take him to see a double-feature in town and after that they would go out for ice-cream to Pop’s or wherever he wanted. Then, she would take him back to the house and do it. The only hard part would be convincing him, though. This would work. It had to.

…

Betty and Jughead were eating frozen waffles in the kitchen of the Cooper household when Betty pulled out her phone. Jughead watched as she dialed Mrs. Cooper and acted like things were fine.

 

“Hey, mom!”

 

“Betty, you sound cheery. Everything alright there, dear?

 

“Yeah, great.”

 

“You haven’t had anyone over have you? Look, I know you’d like to have Veronica over, but I think we can agree that girls like that just don’t have your best interests in mind.”

 

“Mom…”

 

“Look, honey, I’m not saying you can’t have friends. Just choose wisely. How’s everything going with the Blue & Gold? Are you working on any new articles?”

 

“Yeah, um, actually, Jughead is here right now. We are going over our set before school. I’m giving him a ride there today.”

 

“Betty,” Alice Coopers voice turned serious for a moment, “I like Jughead, but don’t lead him.” Alice Cooper’s voiced dropped off.

 

Jughead stifled a laugh as he took sip drink of orange juice. He watched Betty smile on the phone with her mother. He knew Alice Cooper would blow a gasket if he ever found the ring he gave to Betty. She could always pass it off as a promise ring or a trinket, but even so, the thought of Alice Cooper freaking out was something that scared the hell out of him. And yet, it was strangely comical at the same time.

Betty, still laughing, began to end the conversation with her mother, “Yeah. Ok, mom. Hey when are you going to be back?”

 

“Honey, I’m sorry, I don’t know, your Father and I…”

 

“Mom, I have to go! It’s already 7:30. Jughead and I will be late for school. I’ll text you later, ok? Bye.”

 

“Betty?” Alice Cooper hung up the phone.

 

“Hahahaha! Wow!” Betty and Jughead both laughed in unison now.

 

“Jug, did you hear her?” Betty attempted to imitate her mom’s uptight prose, “Now Betty, it’s not polite to lead Jughead on. How would you feel?”

 

“She has no idea.” Jughead laughed. He was also glad that Alice Cooper wasn’t coming home yet, at least, not for now.

 

Betty grinned. She reached out and grabbed Jughead’s wrist. He sighed and relaxed under her touch.

 

“Hey, Jug. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Why do I feel like I’m not going to like what your going to ask me?” Jughead asked in a sardonic tone?

 

“It’s about the party Saturday.”

 

“Oh, uh.”

“Can we go? Please? I know it’s your birthday Saturday, but can we go to Cheryl’s party on Friday?”

 

“Betty! Why would you want to haunt _that_ vampyresses lair? They probably have a holding cell for virgins in the cellar…”

 

“Jughead!” Betty punched his shoulder, “I don’t know, it’s just when mom’s home I never get to go to those things and I don’t know, I thought it would be fun.”

 

“ _Fun_?” Jughead arched his brows a little, his beanie dipped down his forehead.

 

“Yeah, we can go see a double feature in town Sunday, whatever you want, Jug. Please, can we just go to the party?”

 

“Alright, Juliet, but you better not make me regret this? And no jello shots for you, okay? You did enough drinking the other night to give sorority chic’s a run for their money.”

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead, “Thank you! Thank you!” She pulled away from him and put her hands on his shoulders. “Jug, we can do whatever you want on your birthday, ok? AND…”

 

“ _And_?”

 

“And…I thought you could go there as my _fian_ – as my _official_ boyfriend.”

 

Jughead had heard what she had almost said before she changed it. She had said fiancé. Jughead was not mistaken this time. And though it was quite a ways away, he couldn’t deny the word had made him feel immensely warm under his chest. The idea that she could be his and his alone was enough to send him spiraling into fantasies that he had been trying to lock into the back of his mind. But Jughead could no longer repress these feelings. She had made his body long for more than just kissing now. They had kissed again last night, which they always did, but it had led to a much more intense make-out than he was expecting. He assumed it was because of what had happened with the sheriff, and she was relieved that he was home and not in any trouble for now. And he was relieved to be back with _her_. But was it something else?

 

Betty seemed frantic as she had yanked his shirt off and pulled him on top of her. Her legs had pulled around him and framed his hips instinctively as he had allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of her. He had felt himself grow hard as his hips matched hers. His mind had gone to the place into which they were forbidden to foray: What would it feel like to be _inside_ of her?

 

“Alright, Juliet. I’m _yours_.”

…

 

“You bitches better not get red wine on the carpet.” My mom and dad had to import that Berber from a special supplier out of town and trust me, you _can’t_ afford to replace it.”

 

Cheryl Blossom was wearing a short red dress to her own swaree at the Blossom mansion. She had spared no expense for the party; she had shot blocks put in the kitchen and coolers filled with every kind of beer, from cheap to craft. To be funny, she had laid out neon beer funnels all over the kitchen to encourage everyone to imbibe in copious amounts and literally forget where they were.

 

When Betty and Jughead pulled up to the driveway in her car, Cheryl was waiting.

 

“The ice queen cometh,” Jughead whispered to Betty as the two of them got out of the car.

 

Cheryl was amused. She had really invited Betty and Jughead to the party so that she could have a little fun for the evening.

“So, you two decided to show up after all? Hope you’re ready to have some fun because once you step through these doors, you enter _my_ jurisdiction.”

 

Jughead laughed. Betty was still holding his hand, “Did you learn legalese for your parents, Cheryl? You probably have the vocabulary of a first-year law student with the amount of legal trouble your family has covered up over the years.”

 

“Shut-up, Jughead.”

 

Jughead smirked at her. Betty rolled her eyes and the two of the followed Cheryl into the den closest to the kitchen.

 

A bunch of partygoers had formed a circle around a large coffee table in the open foyer. Betty was thirsty, so she asked Jughead if he wanted anything. Jughead nodded no, and plopped down in a seat in the corner out of sight as Betty disappeared into the kitchen to find drinks.

 

“Hmmm,” Cheryl looked around. Danger on the tip of her lips, “You know what? I feel like going old school tonight. How about seven minutes in heaven?”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty returned from the estate’s kitchen and sat on the armchair in the seat where Jughead was sitting. Cheryl got up and grabbed an empty beer bottle from Reggie, who looked her up and down.

 

“Thanks, Reg. Ok, _here_ are the rules. I spin the bottle twice. Whoever it lands on had to go in the closet over there.” Cheryl motioned to the large closet that was more of a mudroom with her painted red nail. “If it lands on you, you _have_ to play.”

 

Jughead hadn’t noticed that Veronica and Archie were already at the party, they were just sitting at the end of the room. Ethyl was sitting on the floor next to them with her legs crossed.

“Cheers!” Cheryl let out a shriek.

 

The entire group watched in unison as the bottle spun quickly and slowly came to a halt in the direction that Veronica was sitting. The green bottle pointed almost perfectly to Veronica.

 

“Well, Ronnie, the bottle has spoken. Archie, don’t look so fuddled over there. This is all in good fun. You _did_ agree to play, right Ronnie?”

 

Veronica laughed, “Yes, Cheryl. I think I can handle playing spin the bottle.”

 

“Good.” Cheryl spun the bottle again.

 

No one was prepared for who the bottle landed on next. Jughead was pulling on the sleeve of his jacket when he felt the room grow quiet. Alarmed, Jughead looked up to see the group staring at him. Reggie let out a laugh, but Archie adjusted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Oh, Jughead. Looks like it’s pointing at you.” Cheryl smirked.

 

“Not really, Cheryl. The bottle is sort of pointing haphazardly.”

 

“You came to this party and agreed to play, so _go_.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, but then caught Betty’s in his. She looked like she was pleading with him.

 

“Well, I’m waiting.”

 

“I don’t care about your stupid game, Cheryl.”

 

“You _agreed_ to play.”

 

Before Jughead could say anything, Veronica got up and grabbed his hand. Walking fast, she pulled him into the closet and the two of them heard a loud “click.”

 

Jughead found himself in an unexpected situation, staring at Veronica. She was still holding his hand.

…

 

“Veronica, I don’t...”

 

Veronica let go of Jughead’s hand, “Relax, Jughead.”

 

Jughead tried to feel around the door, “Ronnie, I have to find Betty. I don’t want her to think…”

 

Veronica stepped closer to him, “So, what’s going on with you two? Archie has told me all about it. He won’t shut up about it actually.”

 

Jughead looked at her with consternation.

 

“Relax, ok.” Veronica laughed. “Archie is probably just as mortified as you are right now, ok.”

 

Jughead sighed.

 

“So, you and Betty?” Veronica grinned at him.

 

Jughead could feel himself flush because he knew that Veronica was implying things underneath her words.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh my goodness! You have it bad. Wow.”

 

Jughead let out a faint smile.

 

“Are you _in love_ with Betty?” Veronica asked.

 

His flushed cheeks had betrayed him.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered softly and looked down.

 

“Oh, Jug. This is the cutest. Betty told me about you two and how you…”

 

Jughead looked up, “What?”

 

“Well, she said she wanted to...you know.”

 

Jughead could feel himself getting embarrassed and flushing more by the minute.

 

“Have you?”

 

Jughead looked a little annoyed, “Veronica, I love Betty, what we do or don’t do is between us, okay? Please, stop looking at me like that. WHY are you grinning so hard?”

 

“BECAUSE, Jug, Betty is _in love_ with you.”

 

“I love her.”

 

“OMG! That is so adorable. They heard a rap on the door. Hey, for posterity’s sake _here_. Now go and find your girl.” Veronica leaned in and kissed Jughead on the cheek.

 

When Veronica and Jughead left the closet, Jughead immediately scanned the faces around him to try and find Betty. Archie was sitting in the corner looking irritated.

 

Reggie came up to Jughead to try and high five him, but he shoved past him, “Has anyone seen Betty?”

 

Veronica started looking around for Betty at the same time.

…

Betty Cooper ran off once she saw what had happened. She knew that Jughead didn’t want to go in the closet with Veronica, but it had still upset her. She should have known better than to come to one of Cheryl’s stupid parties.

 

Veronica located Betty at the second story window of the Blossom mansion.

 

“Betty!” Veronica was a little out of breath.

 

Betty turned around, “Did Jughead kiss you, Ronnie?”

 

“What! NO.” Veronica laughed, “Jughead is in love with you. He would _never_ do that. I kissed him on the cheek to appease Cheryl, that was it.”

 

“Honest?”

 

“Yes, girl! I mentioned you and he just started blushing. He was unbelievably cute. He turned bright red when I asked him...”

 

“Ronnie!”

 

“Oh stop, look, there he is now.”

 

Jughead was running up the stairs, a little out of breath, “Betts, are you okay? Listen we never should have come to this dumb party.”

 

“So, you didn’t kiss Ronnie?”

 

Jughead smiled, “No, Betts! Are you forgetting?” Jughead grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around her ring finger.

 

Betty smiled.

 

Jughead pulled Betty’s hands and led her into one of the many rooms in the blossom mansion. He shut the door, still holding her hands.

 

“Betty,” Jughead cupped her face, “ _I love you_.”

 

Jughead leaned in to kiss Betty. He pulled away briefly to look at her. Her lips parted and he leaned into to kiss her more passionately. Jughead thought of their kisses the night before. He put his hand under her tank top and looked at her. He pulled off Betty’s outer shirt, leaving just her pink tank top on. Betty, breathing in short spurts now, pulled Jughead’s shirt off over his head and pulled him in closer.

 

Moments later, Cheryl Blossom burst through the door, “Betty!” Cheryl crossed her arms and looked at the two of them.

…

 

Jughead was angry now. He took his own shirt and pulled it over Betty’s head to protect her, grabbed Betty’s hand as Betty pulled her top off the floor and immediately pushed past Cheryl.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wow, Jughead. I had no idea _you_ had ever kissed a girl, and from the looks of things, you’ve gotten _good_ at it.”

 

“We’re leaving Cheryl, go to hell.” Jughead bolted down the stairs with Betty’s hand behind his. Betty was still wearing his shirt.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Betty and Jughead slipped quietly back into her house. Betty’s fingers still lingered on Jughead’s palms as he shut the door behind them. They don’t say anything to each other at first. Betty curves her fingers down his hand and almost let’s go. She stops on one of his fingers and pulls him towards her, as if willing him to come closer. Jughead obliges. His breathe is on her face now, he’s panting softly. Betty stands on her tiptoes and pushes herself up towards his lips. She whispers to him.

 

“Jug, are you mad about the party?”

 

But he’s not thinking about the party. He’s thinking about the way her skin looked in the pink tank top she was wearing earlier when they were alone in the guest bedroom in some wing of the Blossom mansion. As he feels himself growing more excited, he lets out a short breath and whispers back on her lips.

 

“No.”

 

Betty smiles. She grabs his hands and leads him up to her room. She pulls Jughead over to her bed and pulls him into her. As their lips crash, his breaths grow shorter on her neck, like short bursts of oxygen. As Betty starts to kiss him harder, he moans. He grabs her face and allows his lips to graze over her neck and chin, and finally they meet her lips again. Betty stops and pushes herself up so that she’s looking directly into his eyes now. Jughead doesn’t think he can pull back now, it’s going to be hard. Just as he’s ready to resume their kisses, he sees Betty reach over to her night stand to pull out a yellow envelope. Jughead pauses and sits up straight.

 

“Betts?”

 

“Open it.”

 

As Jughead pulls out the papers, he places them on top of the envelope. All at once a look of shock descends on his face. He opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out.

 

“Betts, what is this? Is this _real_?”

 

“Happy birthday.”

 

Jughead swallows, “Betts, this is so…amazing…but I have nothing to offer you. I don’t even have a home, we’d be crazy to do _this_. We can’t do _this_.”

 

Betty takes the envelope and sets it aside. She sits on her knees to face him and places her hands on his face and pulls his lips towards her own. As they crash together, his own hand has come up to meet her face. He pulls their lips apart briefly so he can catch his breath and look at her, wishing he could pour all of his built-up emotions into her body. And Betty is looking at him, too. As he kisses her again, he lets out a soft moan. Betty, soft underneath his body pulls his shirt over his head and runs her fingers through his hair as she’s kissing him.

 

“ _Betts_ ,” Jughead sighs as he says her name and Betty’s hands pull his own towards her chest.

 

“I-I,” But he doesn’t finish his sentence. Jughead starts to feel himself coming closer to something as Betty lets out a soft moan. He stops himself midway into her arms and pulls his body up.

 

“Okay,” he says. “When?”

 

Betty grins and tries to pull him in again, but he stops her, his breathe is short. She gives him a second to breath and whispers in his ear.

 

“72 hours.”

 

“And then…” His voice trails off. He can hardly contain himself.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

Jughead lets out a loud sigh as he pulls her tightly against his chest. Today was his 18th birthday. He was about to graduate, and in three days’ time he and Betty Cooper were going to get married in secret.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately for you guys, I type fast. CRAZY fast. :)

Ch. 23

At the start of the week, Betty and Jughead drove to the Riverdale County Clerk’s office. As they showed their driver’s licenses to the elderly woman at the front desk, she rolled her eyes slightly and had them both verify the information applicable to each on the form. Betty and Jughead both marked the boxes provided on the application and then took the oath printed on the application and signed it before the county clerk. Betty paid the marriage license fee of 81.00 in cash. She didn’t want her mom checking her bank statements or credit card bills. Then, the clerk made a copy for them and handed the marriage license to Jughead. They would have to wait 72 hours, and could then return to be married in an informal ceremony down the hall from the clerk’s office.

 

When they shut the door to the clerk’s office behind them, Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand as she skipped down the steps, laughed, and pulled him behind her. Jughead smiled and rolled his eyes a little. He tried to catch up with her, but she was so fast that he had to yank her hand and pull her back towards him.

 

They were both holding hands now on the front steps. Jughead, who normally smiled very little, couldn’t seem to shake off the grin spread across his face. Betty leaned in to kiss him. Jughead grabbed her hand after the quick kiss and the two of them headed towards her car. From there, the pair headed to Riverdale High School.

 

Betty was having the hardest time concentrating in first period. Jughead was sitting next to her and kept giving her looks in between the lecture that Mr. Smith was giving about the American Revolution. She would look back at him whispering, “stop” as he gently flicked her ponytail and then pretended to be engrossed in his textbook.

 

Unfortunately, their antics didn’t go unnoticed by Mr. Smith.

 

“Miss Cooper, do you or Jughead have something to say?” He looked at them sternly as Jughead looked down at his desk, frowned, and resumed acting antisocial. Mr. Smith’s eyes immediately darted to Betty.

 

“No, Mr. Smith. Sorry.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

As Mr. Smith turned around, Cheryl Blossom chimed in from the back, “Betty’s probably thinking about making out with Jughead in a closet or something. I caught her and Jughead making out in my parent’s guest bedroom this weekend.”

 

Reggie chimed in, “Woah, what! When did this happen?! After the game?”

 

Cheryl smirked, “Yeah, Jughead was shirtless when I found the two of them and Betty was in a pink tank top. Her cardigan was on the ground.”

 

“Haha, WHAT! Betty, goody two shoes Cooper and Jughead?! That’s freaking great.” Reggie pulled out of his desk a little and punched Jughead in the shoulder.

 

“Please, Reggie.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

 

“Who - woulda - thought!” Reggie’s tone was laced with the faintest hint of mockery.  

 

“Cheryl, I don’t need additional commentary. Let’s keep our focus on the revolution, please.”

…

 

Betty and Jughead are in the Blue & Gold office later in the afternoon. Betty’s back is against the wall and Jughead hands are around her face. He’s kissing her softly.

 

Jughead pulls away briefly as his thumb grazes her lips, “I love you.”

 

Betty doesn’t say anything. She just leans back in to kiss him.

…

 

Later they pull apart to work on their school assignments. Betty begins by posting ideas on the bulletin board and flipping through her notebook. Jughead grins at Betty from his laptop as he browses the internet for gifts. He wants to get Betty something special and surprise her, but he isn’t sure where to go or what to buy. He thinks he should go into town and browse the shops along main street, but hesitates. This was going to be _the_ night for them. He can’t just buy her anything. He needs to find something to ‘wow’ her, something to show her just how valuable she is to him. Whatever it is, it has to be _perfect_. He watches Betty grin at him from across the room. His heart skips a beat. Heat begins to pool in his chest again. Suddenly, Jughead has an idea. Strangely enough, he thinks of Veronica Lodge.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie to the rescue.

Ch. 24

Jughead kisses Betty goodbye at the end of the day under the guise of “going to work for Fred Andrews.” He clutches his bookbag on one side and carries his notebook in the other. Scanning the crowd of students, Jughead spots Veronica heading towards her car.

 

“Hey, uh Veronica?” Jughead feels a little awkward yelling after Veronica. Neither of them have ever really been in the same social circle.

 

“Jughead, well, _this_ is unexpected, what’s up?” Veronica lodge turns her black patent leather heels around slowly to face him, purse hanging from her left wrist.

 

Jughead scratches his head slightly and adjusts his beanie. He’s not really sure how to go about this or if she’ll even help him for that matter.

 

“I was wondering if you could help me with something?” Jughead puts his hands in his pockets.

 

“Jughead, I thought we agreed not to kiss last weekend because you’re in love with my girl?” Veronica laughs, “Kidding!”

 

“It’s about Betty! Can you..can you help me with something. Look, I wouldn’t ask but it’s important.”

 

“Alright, lover boy, spit it out. Your acting awfully sheepish today.”

 

“Can you help me find her a present.”

 

“A present? Oh, I _love_ shopping. What’s the occasion?”

 

“It’s...for something special.”

 

“So cryptic today, Jones. Well, ok. I’m free right now if you are. Where do you want to go?”

 

“I have no idea,” Jughead looks down, hands still in his pocket.

 

Veronica laughs and links her arm around his, “Come on, I know just the place.”

 

Jughead manages to smile.

…

Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge make their way to the stores in downtown Riverdale. As they are walking along main street Veronica pauses in front of a coffee shop.

 

“Mind if I get a little pick me up? I’m used to drinking an iced latte every morning, but I didn’t have time this morning.”

 

“Are you a caffeine addict, Ronnie?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Fine, let’s go in.”

 

Jughead finds a seat in the corner of the coffee shop and waits for Veronica. Veronica is giggling at something at the front register when she makes her way over to the table Jughead is sitting at and gently sits in the seat across from him.

 

“So, Jughead, I you _ever_ going to tell me what this little present is for?” There is a slight hint of teasing in Veronica’s bubbly voice, even a hint of almost flirting, but Jughead knows she’s just giving him a hard time.

 

“It’s for something special.”

 

“Like..?” Veronica continues to question him as he turns a little red.

 

“I want to find her the perfect gift. Something that says, you know...”

 

“No, I _don’t_. Enlighten me?” Veronica stares at him and puts her hand underneath her chin and rests it on the table.

 

“I want to show her how much I love her.”

 

“Oh my gosh, STOP! That’s adorable. Well, you’ve come to the right person. Betty _loves_ jewelry and she loves the colors blue and yellow. But you already knew that, right?” Veronica is still smiling at him.

 

“Yeah...” Jughead’s voice trails off as he smiles and looks down.

 

“Come on!”

 

Veronica and Jughead find themselves at the front entrance of a store called “Magnolias.” The doors at the front of the store are painted a dark evergreen and the store itself is made of red bricks. There are two giant wreathes on the doors that are framed with white flowers. As the two of them step into the shop, they smell the unmistakable aroma of gardenias.

 

“This store _smells_ like Betty.” Jughead whispers to Veronica as she walks ahead of him glancing around.

 

“It’s her fav.”

 

As Jughead looks around he notices the store is decorated top to bottom. Although it’s not Christmas yet, the store already has Christmas trees on display. One of the trees has cut glass ornaments all over it that are causing rays of light to dance around the store. Another tree is covered with white birds and white roses. Below each tree are stacks of pretend presents wrapped in glitter and gold.

 

“Wow,” is all Jughead manages.

 

As they walk around the store, Jughead notices that they have all kinds of jewelry on display. Some of it is costume jewelry, but other pieces look like the real thing. Suddenly, Jughead wonders if the ring he gave Betty is enough. Would she want a new ring? He feels badly. Then he remembers that Veronica is with him. He doesn’t want her to find out what is happening, not here, not like this. Jughead clears his throat.

 

“So, see anything you like?”

 

“Not yet, can you help me?

 

“Jughead, you’re going to have to give me more than that. What’s the present for?”

 

Jughead worries he’s not hiding his facial expression well enough, “Um, bracelets?”

 

As Jughead and Veronica make their way to a display case, the bracelets in the top corner catch their eyes.

 

“Wow, Jughead. Look at _those_.”

 

Jughead stares. His eyes drift over to one bracelet in particular. The bracelet is gold with a yellow flower in the middle and a blue sapphire at its center.

 

“Ronnie,” Jughead points.

 

Veronicas eyes grow larger, “Oh my gosh, that’s beautiful.”

 

“Do you think she will like it?”

 

“Jughead, Betty’s going to like anything you give her. She _loves_ you.”

 

Jughead feels himself turning red, “But I want the gift to be _perfect_.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Jughead -swoon - your so freaking adorable. Being in love suits you. Yes, Betts will _love_ it!” Veronica can’t help but let out a soft laugh.

 

After Jughead pays for the bracelet and has it giftwrapped in a blue box, the two of them head out of the store and continue walking.

 

“Jughead, she’s going to love it.”

 

“Thanks for all your help, Veronica.”

 

“No problem. Anything for my girl! Hey, you were _so_ serious in there. Are you ever going to tell me what the gift is for?”

 

Jughead turns to look at Veronica and gulps.

 

Veronica laughs, “Oh my gosh, Jug, your acting _so_ anxious. It’s not like you two are getting married or something! RELAX.”

 

But Jughead isn’t relaxed. In fact, he looks like he’s going to be sick.

 

“Jughead! What’s wrong?” Veronica reaches out to grab his wrist. Her face is concerned now. “What’s going on Jug?”

 

Jughead lets out a light breathe and looks at her.

 

“Oh my god,” Veronica claps her hand over her mouth and then drops her voice to an inaudible whisper.

 

“Jughead, you’re looking at me so weirdly right now. You aren’t? You and Betty aren’t getting married or something, _are_ you?”

 

But Jughead’s look betrays him.

 

Veronica pulls Jughead onto a bench in the park, so the two of them can talk without being overheard.

 

“Jughead – you guys can’t seriously be planning _this_?”

 

“We are.”

 

“When?!”

 

“In two days.”

 

Veronica smiles again and puts her hands over her mouth, “Does anyone know?”

 

“No, Ron. Please, promise you won’t tell anyone?”

 

“I won’t but it’s just?”

 

“Just?”

 

“You kids are crazy! Do you have any idea what would happen if her mom found out?”

 

“She’s out of town indefinitely for now.”

 

“What!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But where will you guys live?”

 

“As soon as I graduate, I’m going to be living in the back trailer at Andrews construction and working for him full-time.”

 

“What! And then what?”

 

“As soon as I have enough saved, I’m buying my own place. Betty can come live with me there or wait until I get my own place.”

 

“Jughead, are you serious about this?”

 

“Yes, Ron. I love her.”

 

“Well, I think you two are nuts!”

 

Jughead looked down.

 

“But as nuts as this is, I think it’s incredibly romantic. That Betty, she always told me that she wanted to wait until she was married to…”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, Jug. Have you two, _you know_?”

 

Jughead can feel himself turning bright red now. There’s no denying it, “Nn-no.”

 

Veronica chuckles. “Oh Jug, you two are so sweet. Can I offer you a word of advice?” Veronica grabs his hand as if she’s his older sister.  

 

Jughead looks up at her with a serious expression, “Ok.”

 

Veronica clears her throat, “Jug, when you guys, _you know_ , go slow okay?”

 

“How come?” Jughead knows he’s turned another shade of pink.

 

“Well, when girls _first_ do that it can...”

 

Jughead adjusts his beanie nervously.

 

“It _can_ hurt.”

 

Jughead gulps.

 

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to worry about ok? Betty _loves you_.”

 

“I don’t want to _hurt_ her.”

 

Veronica can’t help but laugh, “You won’t! It’ll be fine!”

 

“Thanks Ronnie. Please don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

“My lips are sealed, but I want deets later!” Veronica links her arm around Jughead’s and smiles.

 

Jughead just grins at her. He hopes that everything goes perfectly.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

Betty and Jughead are laying in her bed on Tuesday night. Both snuggled up in their pajamas, Jughead has his arms around her and Betty is laying on his chest drifting in and out of sleep.

 

“Betty?” Jughead whispers softly to her as he brushes her golden hair out of her face.

 

“Mhmm?” She’s looking up at him now with eyes full of love and care.

 

“Do you still want to go through with this? You know you can always change your mind. I’ll wait for you for as long as I need to.”

 

Betty leans into his lips, her voice hovers over them, “Yes.” She leans in to kiss him. As he responds, her kisses grow more wet and heated. Jughead feels himself getting lost in the bliss that is Betty Cooper’s mouth and pulls back a little.

 

“What?” Betty giggles against his chest.

 

“You should get some sleep for tomorrow.” But Jughead has a troubled expression on his face and Betty sees it instantly. She props herself up onto his chest and searches his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, Jug?”

 

“Betty...” he clears his throat before continuing, “I-I heard that it _might_ hurt you. I just, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. It’s kind of worrying me.” Jughead gulps and looks up at the ceiling.

 

“ _Jug_ ,” Betty’s hands trail his chest and come back to his neck, “I want to be with you. We’ll figure it out _together_. Please don’t worry.” Betty plants and gently kiss on his lips and then leans down to snuggle back into him. She drifts off to sleep.

 

With his fears alleviated, Jughead slips into a dream.

…

That day could not come soon enough. Betty Cooper wakes up the next day to find light streaming in through her window. She looks around her room, but Jughead is nowhere to be found. Excited about the day, she stretches her hands out, grins, and claps them together. When she turns on the lamp to her nightstand, she catches a glimmer of something pink out of the corner of her eye. As she crawls out of bed she puts slippers on her feet and bends down to examine the contents on her nightstand. Jughead put strawberry cupcakes on a plate with a handwritten note:

**Sweets for the sweet. See you in a little while, Juliet. I had to pick up something.** **❤** **Jug**

Betty grins. She bounces around the room and turns on her music. She has picked out the perfect dress for the occasion. She had stashed it in the back of her closet so he wouldn’t see it. As Betty sits on her vanity, she grins and puts her palms together. This is _the_ night.

…

Jughead pulls up to the house. As his car stops, he slowly collects the bundle of flowers in the passenger side, gathers them together in his palms and exits the car door. The bouquet is so large that it nearly obstructs the view before him. Jughead pauses and his mouth drops open a little. Betty Cooper is standing there in a long white gown that resembles a sundress. She has let her hair fall all over her shoulders in waves. Even from the distance, he can tell that she has brushed a faint hint of shimmer on her skin. She’s glowing and Jughead swears he’s going to lose it right there as he feels water slowly start to pool in his eyes. He just can’t believe that someone so beautiful has decided to love _him_ back the way that he loves her. He can’t believe she’s all his and he wants to take a good look at her to make sure this memory is engraved in his mind for all eternity. He can’t believe how beautiful she is. Stunned, Jughead walks towards Betty in his suit.

 

Jughead doesn’t say anything to Betty, he just stares at her. Betty throws her arms around his neck and pulls back a little to look in his eyes, “Jug, are you…?” Betty reaches her thumb across the top of his cheek near his eye.

 

“No.” Jughead wipes the side of his eyes and tries to shake the feeling off so he doesn’t lose it in front of her. He smiles at her face and pulls the flowers up from his left hand, “ _These_ are for you.”

 

“Yellow roses! Wow.” Betty grabs what appears to be a bouquet of _at least_ sixty roses.

 

“They remind me of you.” Jughead is finding that it’s getting harder for him to breathe.

 

Betty smells the bouquet and grins.

 

“Are y-you rready to go?” Jughead finds that he’s stuttering a little. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him today.

 

“Not quite.” Betty takes a flower and puts it in her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

 

“ _Now_ I’m ready.” Betty plants a quick kiss on his cheek and grabs his hand.

 

Jughead opens the car door for her and tucks her dress in before shutting the door.

…

When they reach the courthouse, Jughead walks over to Betty’s door and opens it for her. They are both in the waiting room now. Betty is sitting in her chair smiling contently, but Jughead is a little nervous. He feels himself tapping his feet on the ground slightly, although he’s not sure why. He wonders if he’s in a dream and that a girl this beautiful would never really chose to do _this_ with him. He wonders if he’s going to wake up any moment in his dad’s trailer. Betty senses his trepidation and grabs his hands. He lets out a loud sigh and settles back in his chair. Betty rests her head on his shoulder.

…

The ceremony doesn’t take long at all. They are called into a little white room where they are asked a series of questions. Then, they are asked if they have anything to say. Jughead, still holding Betty’s hands interrupts them and pulls a piece of paper out of his suit pocket. He stutters and begins to read:

 

Betty,

I was up thinking about what to say to you all night. This is probably the only time I’ve ever had trouble writing words. I wanted to tell you that I’ve loved you for a long time, probably since we were children. I _never_ thought I would be lucky enough for you to reciprocate my feelings, but here we are. I love you _so_ much. I will do my very best to make you happy and give you everything you want out of life. I will _always_ put you first. You are my family now. I love you Elizabeth Cooper.

 

Betty looks up at Jughead and sees that he’s crying a little, but he’s trying so hard to hide it. She feels water swelling in her eyes, too. It stings. She lets out a light sigh. Then, the county clerk asks Jughead if he will take Betty to be his wife.

 

“I do.”

 

“I do.” Betty smiles at him and pulls him in for a kiss.

…

As the two of them leave the building, Betty pulls Jughead to the side and gives him a deep kiss. Her lips linger on his for a moment.

…

“Where to now, _Mrs. Jones_?”

 

Betty and Jughead are walking around town early in the evening. Betty is giggling at his every word, the side of her body is practically a second appendage to his.

 

“How about _food_?”

 

Jughead leads Betty to a tiny restaurant that looks like a refurbished beach house. As they walk up the steps they are greeted and asked to put their name on a waiting list. Betty and Jughead wait in the bar of the tiny restaurant. They don’t touch their drinks. Jughead is holding Betty’s hands in his own and rubbing circles around them with his thumbs. The interior of the restaurant is made up of several tiny rooms, each one like a cozy nook. As they are seated Betty notices the tiny candles on the glass tables. The walls are decorated with mirrorlike frames of sketches of flowers that are bundled together in groups. The waiter brings them blackberry iced tea and leaves them to be _alone_.

Betty and Jughead are quiet during dinner. They don’t say much to one another, but continue to exchange glances in between eating their food. Jughead starts to feel heat rising in his chest again. He feels a sudden nervousness come on him. Betty reaches out and grabs his hand and pulls it towards herself.

 

As they leave the restaurant, Betty laces her arm in between Jughead’s. The night is still as they walk around downtown.

 

“Where to Juliet?”

 

Betty notices a band playing at the gazebo in the center of town near the park. She starts to grab Jughead’s arm.

 

“Dance with me!”

 

“Betts, I would, but you know I can’t dance.”

 

“Please!” Betty pulls Jughead towards the music.

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Betty wraps her arms around his neck. He leans in to kiss her and pulls back so he can look into her eyes. He feels warmth spreading from his chest to below his waist and lets out a sigh. Something changes in Betty’s face. She leans in to kiss him again only her breathe is hot this time. She kisses him again and looks at him.

 

“Jug, let’s go _home_.”

 

He understands what she means. He _wants_ her, too.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

They drive home in silence. Betty’s arm is wrapped around his, her body leaning against him. As Jughead reaches the driveway of the Cooper house, he puts the vehicle in park. There is a moment of silence between them as he pulls out the little blue box from his suit pocket and holds it up to her in his palm. Betty sits up and smiles.

 

“What is it?”

 

Jughead just grins as he whispers, “ _Open it_.”

 

Jughead watches Betty undo the white ribbon on the tiny blue box. Then, she slowly lifts the lid. A tiny look of shock turns to happiness as she pulls the delicate bracelet out of the box. Betty’s eyes grow wide as she admires how intricate and beautiful it is.

 

“ _Jug_.”

 

“Do you like it?” He smiles at her gently now in the darkness of the car.

 

“It’s _so_ beautiful.” Betty pulls her wrist closer to his face and holds the bracelet in her other hand. Jughead links the bracelet onto her wrist and kisses it. His lips linger there for a second. As he pulls away, he lets out a deep breath on her hand.

 

Betty doesn’t hesitate. She grabs him by the collar of his suit and pulls him in to her. Her hands wrap around his neck as she slips her tongue into his mouth. Jughead breaks away from the kiss. He opens the car door and walks around the other side of the vehicle. He opens the door and gently pulls her into his arms and shuts the door behind them. He carries her up the front steps of the house and shuts the front door gently.

…

 

When they step inside the house, Betty’s arms are wrapped around his neck and she’s kissing him again.

 

Jughead, breathing heavily now, breaks the kiss for only a second and whispers on her lips.

 

“ _Where_?”

 

Betty doesn’t respond. Instead, she looks up at her bedroom and resumes kissing him. Jughead carries her up the stairs. When they enter her bedroom, Betty gently lets herself out of his arms as Jughead shuts the door.

 

Betty pushes Jughead against the door and begins to kiss him quickly. He can feel his breath growing hot against her lips as she discards the jacket from his suit. Betty lets out a short breath and pulls away from his lips to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly discards it on the floor and resumes their kisses.

 

Jughead can feel himself growing hard. He starts to breathe more heavily as she continues to kiss him. Jughead slips his hand under the strap of her dress and pulls it off momentarily to kiss her shoulder. He tries to slip it back on, but Betty grabs his hands and allows them to smooth the straps down her back. The dress slips off and falls onto the floor. Betty begins to unhook her bra and lays it down beside her dress. He pulls her into him so that her chest is now touching his. He begins to pant as she starts kissing his neck. The feeling of her breasts on his chest makes him feel heated as he lets out a low moan. Betty moves her hands to pull down the zipper of his pants. With their clothes discarded, Betty pulls him close to her and moves him towards her bed.

 

Jughead finds himself in a dizzying state as Betty pulls him towards her. Now on her bed, he begins to breathe heavily onto her neck and pulls her lips to his again. He breaks the kiss momentarily to kiss her chest, which causes Betty to moan. Betty digs her hands into his shoulders to pull him closer. With only underwear separating them now, Betty begins to move her body at an arch as Jughead instinctively pulls himself into her. The feel of him on her causes her center to release a burst of wetness as she begins to moan.

 

“ _Jug_.”

 

Jughead lets out a low moan at the sound of his name.

 

“ _I want you_ …”

 

Betty’s voice trails off. She looks up at him, and slips his boxers off. Betty seeing him for the very first time causes Jughead to groan in anticipation. He kisses her again and looks at her. Slowly, Jughead pulls Betty’s underwear down her legs. Betty lets out a short breath and begins to kiss him again. Her kisses are so heated that he feels like he can’t contain himself any longer. As he enters her, he lets out a loud groan. Betty lets out a gasp as she feels him come inside her, but instinctively she starts arching her back and wraps her legs around him.

 

“Betts… _are you okay_?” Jughead hesitates for a moment to make sure he hasn’t hurt her.

 

Betty reaches up to hold his face. She nods and plants a kiss on his lips.

 

He feels pure bliss as he begins to move his hips harder. Betty lets out a short pant, which nearly sends him over the edge. He holds back for a minute, but then Betty whispers his name.

 

“ _Jug_.”

 

When he feels her convulsing around him, he can’t contain himself any longer. He lets out a gentle moan as he whispers her name.

 

“ _Betty_.”

 

Betty feels a warmth inside of her as Jughead’s breathe cools on her neck. As he pulls out of her, he pulls her mouth close to his again and wraps his arms around her.

 

“ _I love you_.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's thoughts.

27.

Betty and Jughead were kissing under her covers. Up until they had gone up to her room, Jughead was worried about living up to her expectations. How would it _feel_ for her? He had been a little nervous when she started undressing him. He wondered if she liked what she saw. But then she had grinned at him and pulled him closer. He had noticed that her kisses had grown frantic with each lost article of clothing. When he saw all of her for the first time he wanted to ravish her and pour his love into her body. When she finally saw all of him he sensed love and expectation in her eyes. Finally, he let himself go. The feeling of being _with_ her was something he wasn’t prepared for.

 

But now he felt something else. He felt frightened by how much he loved her. _What if he wasn’t enough for her?_

Jughead gently pulled his lips from Betty’s.

 

“Betts… _did it_ …”

 

“ _A little_.”

 

“ _Badly_?” Jughead put his hand on her cheek.

 

“No…it felt… _you felt_ …really good afterwards.”

 

Jughead sighed and let out a whisper against her lips, “ _I love you so much_ , Betty.”

 

“I love you, _too_ , Jug.”

 

Jughead resumed kissing her. Later, she laid on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The two of them fell fast asleep.

 


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Betty was having a harder time concentrating at school, which didn’t go unnoticed by her friends.

 

“Hello – earth to Betty?”

 

Betty turned around in the hallway, “Oh, hey Kev, sorry.”

 

“Betty, I shouted at you twice this morning. Did you not near me?

 

“Oh, sorry Kev. I’ve just been _distracted_ lately.”

 

“I’ll bet. Does a certain dark-haired loner have anything to do with it?”

 

Betty smiled a dipped her head to the side, “ _Yeah_.”

 

“Well, you better get your head out of the clouds. We’re graduating soon, do you not want to walk? Kevin laughed.

 

“NO – er – your right. See ya Kev.”

 

“That girl.” Kevin walked off shaking his head.

…

It was lunchtime at Riverdale High School. Archie, Betty, Kevin, and Jughead were sitting at their usual spot outside near the practice field eating lunch. Betty and Jughead were having a hard time keeping their hands off each other at lunch, which didn't go unnoticed by Archie. Betty had left the table, telling Jughead she would see him later. As Betty was leaving, Veronica Lodge made her way over to join them. Archie moved uncomfortably in his chair as he watched the way Betty kissed Jughead goodbye. She had kissed him and allowed her lips to linger on his, with her hand touching her face. Archie felt weird watching their eyes linger on each other like that. He cleared his throat after chugging half his milk carton.

 

This was the first-time Veronica had seen Jughead since their secret outing together. As she approached the table, Jughead tried to avert his eyes from her. She was grinning more than usual as she watched him.

 

Jughead cleared his throat, “Hey guys, I uh, have to go finish an article in the Blue & Gold. I’ll see you later.”

 

“ _I’ll come with you_. Maybe I can see my girl, _Betty_ today?” Veronica emphasized her name.

 

Jughead looked at her, eyes wide, but didn’t say anything. Archie thought it was weird seeing the two of them together. He wondered if something was going on. But _why_ would Veronica and Jughead hang out? Especially when he just watched Betty kiss him like _that_. Weird.

…

Veronica followed Jughead into the Blue & Gold office and shut the door behind them.

 

“ _So_?” Veronica didn’t hide her smile as she put her hands together.

 

Jughead couldn’t manage to get any words out as he felt his chest growing hot. 

“Oh my gosh, you guys really _did it_ , didn’t you?!” Veronica put her hand to her mouth.

 

Jughead smiled as he put his hands in his pocket and looked down, “ _Yeah_.”

 

“I want deets! Come on, Jughead.”

 

“Veronica.” Jughead looked down and continued to turn red.

 

“ _About the bracelet, Jug_. Geez, unless you want to tell me all about…”

 

Jughead, sure that he was three shades of purple now cut her off, “She loved it, Ron. You were right. Thanks for helping me.”

 

“So, tell me about the day? How’d it happen?”

 

“I rented a suit and picked her up at her house.”

 

“Really? _Jug_ , you dressed up?! Oh -my - gosh.”

 

Jughead was grinning now.

 

“Yeah, I bought her yellow roses.”

 

“ _Stop_. How’d it go at the courthouse?”

 

“Good, it only took about fifteen minutes, but we were waiting a lot longer.”

 

“AND…”

 

Jughead looked down, “After, we went out to eat and walked around town. We were hanging out in the park for a little while and Betts asked me to dance with her…”

 

“Jug, that just might be the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard. Does anyone know?!”

 

“No – and Ronnie, please don’t tell anyone ok? Betts…”

 

Veronica’s eyes grew wider as she moved towards him.

 

“Betts doesn’t know you know.”

 

“ _Jughead_!”

 

“Well, we didn’t really want to tell anyone.”

 

“You don’t think people aren’t going to notice that something’s up? I mean, you, _you look different today_.”

 

Jughead looked up at her.

 

“Did you get _any_ sleep?”

 

Jughead watched Veronica put her hand on her hips. She tilted her head sideways and was grinning at him.

 

Jughead couldn’t help but grin as he thought of him and Betty _together_.

 

“ _No_.” Jughead smiled and looked down.

…

Jughead was headed to math class when he heard his phone buzz.

 

Jug, it’s JB, did you forget our little deal? :)

 

No. :P

 

Well? Did you give it to Betty?

 

Yeah :) 

 

AND? What did she say?

 

She said yes.

 

OMG!!!! Jug, call me right now, what do you mean she said yes?? R u not telling me everything.

 

Hello? Jug?

 

Jughead felt his phone go off multiple times.

 

Later JB. ❤

Jughead smiled when he remembered he would be going home to Betty later that night. Betty was _his_.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's upset.

29.

A cold front had blown into Riverdale later that afternoon. Before school let out, Betty Cooper was in the Blue & Gold office looking out the window at the first hint of frost. She was thinking about Polly and wondering what she was doing at that same moment. With everything that had happened to her, Betty hadn’t really had time to go visit Polly. The nurses restricted the hours that Polly could accept calls. Betty used to call the front office regularly to leave her sister messages, but when none of them were ever returned, she finally gave up trying to connect with her sister that way. Still, though, she had to try to talk to Polly somehow.

 

“Hi, this is Elizabeth Cooper, Polly’s sister.” Betty held one elbow as she held her phone in the other.

 

“Yes, Ms. Cooper. How can I help you?” The voice on the other end of the line sounded petulant, which made Betty jab her fingernails into her elbows.

 

“Yes, can I talk to Polly?”

 

“Her hours to use the phone are about to be up, Ms. Cooper. Might I suggest you call back at another time? I _can_ take a message.”

 

“Well, how long do I have?”

 

“Ten minutes.”

 

“Fine, yes, I just want to talk to her.” Betty was agitated. How was she supposed to tell Polly _everything_ in such a limited amount of time?

 

“Betty?”

 

“Polly, I need to talk to you. How is everything going there?”

 

“It’s about the same as the last time you were here. Now they are letting me plant flowers in the garden unsupervised though. As if I’m going to run off in this condition, _where_ would I go?” Polly chuckled.

 

“Sorry, Polls.”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay. How are mom and dad.”

 

Betty didn’t say anything.

 

“Betty?”

 

“Polly, they said I only have ten minutes, so I’ll make it quick. Polls – mom and dad aren’t doing well. Mom hasn’t been home in over a month now. She told me she and dad are taking _time out_ and that’s she’s attending ‘therapy’ somewhere.”

 

“What!”

 

“Yeah, and…”

 

“Betty, are you _by yourself_?”

 

“Nnnoo.”

 

“Is Veronica staying with you?”

 

“No, nnot exactly…”

 

“Then who?”

“Polls, I have to tell you something. Look, this phone call is so rushed and this is never how I wanted to tell you this, but I don’t know what else to do. It’s not like they let me call you that often and they don’t…”

 

Polly cut her short, “Betty? _What is it_?”

 

“ _Jughead is staying with me_.”

 

“Like, over there with you?”

 

“ _With_ me. We’re…”

 

Polly laughed, “So, you finally admitted that you like him too? Betty, Jughead has always had a crush on you.”

 

“Polls…”

 

“Haha, mom would kill you two if she found out.”

 

“Polly…”

 

“Why do you keep pausing like that?”

 

“Jughead and I…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Betty dropped her voice to an inaudible whisper, “Jughead and I, we, _we eloped_.”

 

“WHAT. _Betty?_ Are you being serious right now?”

 

“Yes. No one knows.”

 

“Betty! What are you going to do when mom comes home?”

 

Betty heard talking on the background of the phone, “Betty – they said I have to go – call me soon okay - I’m happy for you, I know Jughead loves you – Bye.”

 

Betty lowered the cell phone from her ear. She hadn't wanted to tell Polly about her and Jughead that way. As she stared out the window, she thought more about what Polly had said

…

After Betty and Jughead shut the front door of the Cooper house behind them, Jughead sensed that something was off. Betty had been silent the entire ride home. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. Unable to contain her anxiety anymore, Betty started to cry as Jughead pulled her head under his chin.

 

“Betts, _what’s wrong_?”

 

Jughead pulled Betty into the den and sat her down on the couch, “Hey, don’t cry. Look Betts, I’ll start a fire in the fireplace so that we can hang out together tonight. The weather is supposed to drop this evening.”

 

Betty was still sniffling as she watched Jughead light the log and remove soot from the bottom of the fireplace. After he wiped off his hands, he came and sat next to her on the couch.

 

“Betts,” Jughead wiped her tears away with his thumb, “Are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong. _I’m here_.”

 

Betty looked at Jughead. She was watching his lips now. They were bright pink and slightly wet. His skin was so translucent that it made his features appear much darker than they were. His hair had become unruly from the day and one of his curls was covering his left eye. He had taken his coat off and tossed the beanie beside it when he brought her over to the couch. Betty wanted to feel at peace tonight. She knew he’d make her forget. If she could just feel _close_ _to him_ , then maybe this feeling of dread in her stomach would dissipate? Betty’s breath grew choppy. She felt the slightest hint of wetness above her legs, something that she wasn’t quite used to yet. She pulled her lips closer to his and kissed him gently.

 

“Betty, do you want to _talk_?”

 

Betty just shook her head, not saying anything. She started planted kisses on his lips gently as she looked at his face between her eyelashes. Jughead finally understood when Betty gently pulled him to the floor on the den. This time, he let himself kiss her harder as they both started to pull each other’s clothes off.

…

“ _Betty_.”

…

Betty and Jughead were still laying on the floor of the den. Betty had covered them with a blanket. He was laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling, eyes not meeting hers.

 

Betty’s chin was on his chest and she was smiling at him.

 

“I didn’t mean to, Betts. I’m – _I’m not experienced_.”

 

Betty was laughing as Jughead peered his eyes down in her direction, “It’s not funny.” He looked back up at the ceiling, his other hand behind his head.

 

Betty was still grinning at him.

Jughead covered his face with his hands.

 

The two of them sat up and propped themselves against the couch. Jughead laced her hand in his. He pulled her waist close to him with his other hand.

 

“Jug, _you sure came_ …”

 

Jughead just looked at her.

 

Betty laid her head down on his chest.

 

“Betts…do you want to talk about it now? Why were you so upset earlier?”

 

“I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“I’m not going _anywhere_. When the time comes, I’ll stay at Andrews Construction in the room there. It has a shower and a mini kitchenette. Betts, you can come and stay with me there. As soon as I’ve saved enough money, I’ll get us our own place. Just worry about graduating for now, ok?”

 

Betty nodded.

…

Betty and Jughead, clothes still strewn about, were watching the fire log break apart in the fireplace. The light outside was gone.

 

Betty leaned in to kiss Jughead; however, the two of them grabbed at each other’s arms when they heard the front door slam in the room next to them. Instinctively, Jughead covered Betty up with the blanket more as he tried to cover himself.

 

“Hey, Betty, did you hear my knock? Sorry to bother you but my dad…”

 

“Archie,” Jughead’s voice came out sounding more guttural than he intended, “Uh, you don’t want to come in here, dude…”

 

“This will only take a second, my dad said that _the_ …”

 

Archie paused and turned around.

 

“Oh god – no. No - no - no.”

 

“Arch…,” Jughead was about to ask him to leave, but Archie turned away after seeing them, placed his hands on his head, and started walking towards the front door.

 

“I _cannot_ unsee this – _no_.”

 

Betty covered her face with the blanket as she heard the front door slam. She buried her face in Jughead’s chest.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy reading your comments. Thank you. :)

30.

Despite its modest population, the town of Riverdale had one large corporate law firm. The firm itself had locations across the county and while this satellite location was smaller, nevertheless, it still housed a group of cutthroat litigation attorney’s and other types of corporate law practitioners. The firm had opened its doors many years ago because the Blossoms endowed the building and because Clifford Blossom never wanted to be without expedient legal services. Even in a town this remote, one could never be _too_ careful. Since the death of Jason Blossom, the firm had gone into overdrive for Mr. Blossom, correcting wills and trusts at 3:00 am, adding footnotes to fifteen hundred pages of merger deals, and calling Mr. Blossoms broker daily. Unwilling to take any risks _ever_ , Mr. Blossom paid handsomely for their services.

The firm was in downtown Riverdale, not far from Pop’s. Its modern exterior looked out of place and uninviting amidst the refurbished buildings, most of which had been built at the turn of the century or before. There was hardly any coloring on the walls, just a faint speckle of grey. Inside, the floors were made of a pale cream marble. Many of the interior rooms were made entirely of opaque glass walls.

 

Mr. Blossoms nephew, a young associate attorney with the firm, was sitting at his desk looking over one of his uncle’s sales contracts. Despite the firm’s prohibitions against nepotism, Mr. Blossom had managed to secure him a position at the firm because of his nephew’s class rank and work history. As his nephew glanced at the end of the contract before flicking it to the side, he allowed his green eyes to look out the glass window into the center of town. A light frost had misted over the window while his own reflection was plastered on the glass. Any passerby looking in the window could make out his softly chiseled features and blonde hair. He had the kind of face that was beautiful, but seemed approachable to any passerby - no one ever suspected the Machiavellian tactics he used during trials on opposing counsel and on occasion, _women_.

 

Mr. Blossoms nephew put his desk computer to sleep, finished the last of his coffee, and grabbed his brown leather briefcase. As he headed to the elevator, two of the firm’s partners stepped into the elevator with him. Mr. Blossom’s nephew got off the elevator and disappeared behind glass doors.

 

“ _There goes young Blossom_ ,” the two elderly men chuckled to themselves.

 

“Remember when he was a law clerk here a few summers ago?”

 

“Oh yes, how could I forgot. He was _the_ most memorable. He has _the_ weirdest combination of personality traits we’ve ever had in a law clerk, _or attorney_.”

 

“Yeah, the perfect mixture of arrogant and goofy.”

 

The two men continued to laugh as they stepped onto another floor.

…

“Hey Archie, wait up.” Kevin saw Archie Andrews walking across the field to the gym with his hands in his pockets. Veronica was walking close beside Kevin.

 

“ _Archie_?” Veronica tried calling him, but Archie just turned around and looked at them, his entire face looking flustered.

 

Archie didn’t respond he just continued walking away hurriedly as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Kevin and Veronica watched as Archie smacked the blue door to the gym and disappeared inside, both doors still flapping back and forth from the force he had put on them. Ethyl, who was walking behind them stopped, too. Her hands were around the straps of her back-pack.

 

“What’s gotten into him?”

 

Kevin shrugged. As Ethyl walked away, Veronica turned to Kevin.

 

“Kev, what was up with that? Did you see Archie, he looked really mad about _something_.”

 

“Yeah, Ron, but I have no idea what. Everything’s been _really_ normal lately.”

 

Veronica pursed her lips together and stopped herself, “Yeah,” Veronica muttered, “Have you noticed him acting strangely?”

 

“No, not at all, _you_?”

 

“No,” Veronica shook her head.

 

“Well, hey, I gotta go to next period. Text me?”

 

Veronica blew Kevin a kiss, “Sure thing, Kev.”

 

Later that afternoon, Veronica was walking near the locker wing of Riverdale High when she spotted Betty from a distance.

 

“Betty! Hey girl, _wait up_.”

 

Veronica watched as Betty tensed up and grabbed the strap of her book bag, her shoulders squared.

 

Veronica watched as Betty turned around stiffly, her face looked kind of tired.

 

“Oh, hey Ronnie. I was just heading to class.” Betty stared at her.

 

“You look tense, Betts. Is _something_ up?”

 

“What? Nnno. Why would you think that.”

 

“Well, not that it has anything to do with you, but Kev and I just saw Archie walking across the field. He looked really flustered about something.”

 

Betty could feel the heat rising onto her chest. It spread slowly to her neck, causing her to feel a faint itching sensation around the collar of her sweater. She knew her cheeks were blushing now.

 

“ _Betty_?” Veronica laughed in disbelief, “What’s going on. You look guilty as hell right now.” Ronnie placed a hand to her hip as her dress swung sideways.

 

Betty shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Hello, earth to Betty? What’s gotten into you today, girl?”

 

Betty was rubbing her hands together, not meeting Veronica’s eyes, “Not _here_.” Betty grabbed Ronnie’s hand and led her into the women’s dressing room down the hall.

 

Veronica watched Betty pace back and forth next to the women’s lockers.

 

“Betty?” Veronica’s manicured hands ran through the front of her hair as she waited for a reply.

 

Betty flung her hands around, “Last night.” Betty stopped midsentence.

 

“Huh? What about _last night_.”

 

“Archie…Archie sort of came into my house and...”

 

“And what?”

 

“He sort of…he _saw_ Jughead and I.”

 

“ _Saw_ you? Veronica looked puzzled.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And what, oh…” Veronica’s voice trailed off. A slow grin was creeping across her face.

 

“We were…”

 

“He saw you doing _what exactly_?” Veronica crossed her arms as she waited for a reply.

 

“Archie saw Jughead and I on the floor in the den.”

 

Veronica’s eyes grew wider.

 

“We were – Ron - we had just...”

 

Veronica was really smiling now, “Were you and Jughead _naked_?”

 

“Well, we had a blanket on.” Betty averted her eyes.

 

Veronica started laughing, “Oh my gosh, Betty, poor Archie! _Did he not know_?”

 

“No, of course not. The hose in the back may have been running and he came to shut it off. It used to happen all the time. My mom just let him walk in the house, our homes are pretty close together after all. It creates a lot of mud in the back. And well, he came in and Jughead was like don’t come in here and in he walked…”

 

Veronica put her hand to her mouth, attempting to suppress a laugh.

 

Betty looked down and she gripped the bench.

 

“So - _you and Jughead_? Wow, Betty, I thought you would have waited until you were _married_ to have sex or something. Then again, you two have always kind of been _a thing_.”

 

Betty looked up at her, “What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Betty. You guys were like sleeping on each other when the drive in closed. You were both holding hands. The only thing you weren’t doing was making out. You guys were always together like _that_. You used to lay on his shoulder at Pop’s all the time and don’t forget the movies. What “friends” hold hands at the movies? I’m honestly surprised Jughead never tried to kiss you like a zillion times. Oh, and need I remind you of the time you napped in the back of my car on Jughead. Your hands were around his waist and you were sleeping on him, not that he seemed to mind. He was cradling your head and pulling you into him.”

 

“Well, we’ve always been close.”

 

“Well, your _real close_ now.” Veronica started laughing at her.

 

“So, Betty, _you and Jughead_ …”

 

Betty took her hand and averted her eyes from Veronica’s gaze. She sat down on a bench in the middle of the locker room.

 

“ _How was it_ _when you two_ …?”

 

“I, er, last night, Jughead…”

 

Veronica pursed her lips in a shy smile, “Hmm.”

 

“He…”

 

“Isn’t experienced?”

 

“He just, it _happened too quickly_.”

 

“What did you do, Betty, rip his clothes off in the den?”

 

“Ronnie!”

 

“Was this the _first time_ …”

 

“Nno.”

 

“So how many times?”

 

“The second.”

 

“Well, do it _again_.”

 

“Ronnie! Please don’t mention any of this to anyone, it’s _so_ embarrassing – And my mom can never find out, ever.” Betty looked down at the floor.

 

“Has your mom ever had _the talk_ with you?”

 

“Well, no, she just assumed after Polly that…”

 

“That what?”

 

“I guess that I would know better than to get knocked up, _I don’t know_. And honestly, I’m glad she’s never brought it up.”

 

“Does she know you and Jughead are together?”

 

Betty let out a faint laugh, “No, actually, she thinks I’m using Jughead for help on the Blue & Gold.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

“No, she said that she can tell he likes me and that I shouldn’t lead him on.”

 

“No offense, Betts, but your mom’s kind of dense in this area. I mean, you used to have Jughead up in your room and watch movies for hours. She never picked up on the fact that you liked him even then?”

 

“I – I’m not sure. I don’t know if I fully admitted it to myself.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Did you guys snuggle in your bed, too? Under the covers?”

 

“Well, yeah, sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

“Okay, _most of the time_. He always let me fall asleep on him.”

 

“This kid, and nothing _ever_ happened between you two?” Ronnie continued to grin.

 

“Well, if you mean kissing or like now, no…”

 

“You two, “Veronica shook her head and smiled, “Anything _else_ you want to tell me, Betty?”

 

“No, _why_?”

 

“Just wondering.” Veronica traced the ring around her left hand and let her finger linger on the white jewel around its center.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love your comments. <3

31.

Archie Andrews arrived at Riverdale High School half an hour early to take a morning jog around the track. He figured the fresh air and the cold weather would help take his mind off the other night. Mrs. Cooper had always let Archie check the hose in the back for water leakage whenever excess mud pooled around his back porch. This happened every couple of months. If the hose hadn’t been turned off properly, water would collect below it before spreading like a stream and running under the fence and into their yard. Gradually, muddy water started spilling onto their porch in spurts. He wondered why the Cooper’s hadn’t fixed the damn hose already. If they had, maybe he would never have seen _that_.

 

Archie had unwittingly walked into one of the most awkward situations of his life. He started thinking about it again and it made him angry. He was walking towards the backdoor and turned to say hello to Betty out of habit, who usually watched TV and did her homework in the den. When Archie turned around he saw his two best friends lying in each other’s arms with only a thin blanket covering them. His eyes had only registered the pile of clothing discarded on the floor nearby when they sprang back to his two best friends and he turned around in horror. Both Betty and Jughead were naked and propped up against the couch. Betty’s right leg and front were partially framing the side of Jughead’s body as she was attempting to cover herself with the blanket. Her arms were wrapped around Jughead’s midsection.

 

Somehow, Archie always assumed that he and Betty would just end up together when they were older. It wasn’t as if he thought of her that way _now_. No, the two of them were too young to worry about something like _that_. For whatever reason, it just seemed like that’s where things would have gone eventually.

…

Archie headed back to the locker rooms to take a shower before first period started. After he had dried his hair with a towel and changed clothes, he headed off in the direction of the cafeteria. He hoped to avoid talking to them for another day. He still needed time to process his thoughts and…to forget.

…

“Archie?”

 

Archie turned around to see Veronica Lodge standing in front of him. There was a hint of trepidation in her voice.

 

Archie shifted his body uncomfortably and swiped his hair to the side, “Hey Veronica, I’m kind of busy right now. Can we talk later?”

 

“Arch,” Veronica went over to him and gently swept her fingers under his hand as she held it loosely, “Is everything okay? You seemed like something was bothering you yesterday.”

 

Archie looked down at her hand and held it firmer this time. He looked up at her slowly, “It’s just…”

 

“ _I know_.”

 

“Wait, Ronnie, _know what_?”

 

“I know you saw Jughead and Betty the other night.”

 

Archie pulled his hand out of hers, “Wait - _how_?”

 

“Betty told me what happened yesterday, she…”

“Ronnie, can we please not talk about this. In fact, no, let’s never talk about this ever again. I still haven’t recovered from seeing them _like that_. I had no idea that they were even _that_ serious, I guess I just always…”

 

“You what?”

 

“I don’t know, with Betty, it’s just...”

 

“Veronica stepped closer to him again and grabbed both of his hands, “A piece of advice Arch, you need to let Betty go for good.”

 

“Ronnie, what do you mean?”

 

“Just let her and Jughead be for now, okay?” Still holding his hands, Veronica leaned in and gave Archie a gentle peck on the lips.

…

Archie was heading back from football practice with Reggie and Ross as the three of them entered the locker room. Ross and Reggie headed towards the showers in the back of the locker room.

 

Archie sat up from his bench when he heard footsteps and the double doors swinging together.

 

“Archie, can we talk?”

 

Archie didn’t look him in the eye, “No, Jughead, we can’t. I don’t ever want to talk about what I saw, I don’t even want to think about it.”

 

“Archie…”

 

“You and Betty…Jughead, do you know how weird that is for me?”

 

“What’s weird?”

 

Archie looked down shaking his head, “No, forget it.”

 

“Archie, dude, did you not here me yell don’t - come - in - here.”

 

“I can’t.” Archie turned his back around as he used his hands to gesture ‘stop.’

 

Jughead waited.

 

Archie turned around slightly, “It’s just, _you and Betty_ , Jughead? I just always thought…”

 

“You thought, _what_ , Archie?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Jughead raised his voice a little, “What? That I’m _not_ good enough for her or something?”

 

“I never said that, Jughead. It’s just…”

 

Jughead was yelling a little now, “Spit it out.”

 

“I don’t know…I just kind of always thought that maybe…”

 

Jughead’s face turned from mere annoyance to anger as he walked closer to Archie, “Oh, that _you and Betty_ …now I get it…”

 

“Well, I don’t know, I mean…maybe…I…”                    

 

“Betty is not some prize, Archie.”

 

“Look Jughead, I never said that.”

 

“No, but your implying things. Like what - you think you should have _gotten there first_?”

 

“Look, Jughead, it’s really weird to see you guys dating now, and then I find you doing that, come on…”

 

“What we do, Archie, is none of your goddamn business.”

 

“Betty is one of my best friends, Jughead.”

 

“Was, as in past tense, Archie. Besides, you never _really_ paid attention to Betty, you just liked the attention from her.”

 

“What the fuck, dude. _That’s not true_.” Archie came closer to Jughead.

 

“Yeah it is. Did you know her sister Polly has to stay at that home permanently?”

 

“Wait, why?”

 

“See, you don’t know a goddamn thing.”

 

“Oh and you do? Your only 18, Jughead. It’s not like you and Betty will be dating forever.”

 

Jughead stopped and looked Archie in the eye, “I love Betty. I’m sorry you don’t think I’m good enough for her. But I will _always_ put her first.” Jughead turned and exited the same way he came in.

 

Archie heard Reggie’s voice echoing from the back of the showers.

 

“Hey Archie - what’s all the yelling about?”

 

Archie yelled back at Reggie, “Nothing man. Forget it.”

 

…

“Yes – that feels - _really good_. Don’t stop, Jug.”  

…

Betty Cooper and Jughead were sitting in the walk-in shower in her parent’s bathroom, letting the water cascade over them. Jughead was staring into the distance, his fingers still laced in hers. Betty glanced at his profile as she reached over to move a curl away from his eye and tuck it behind his ear.

 

“ _Jughead_?”

 

He turned to face her as droplets of water cascaded down his face.

 

“What happened earlier? Why were you so upset when you came home?”

 

Earlier that evening, Betty Cooper had been in the kitchen when she heard the front door slam. Jughead walked in and threw his beanie and backpack on the couch. She watched as he clenched his fists and brought them up to his head in frustration. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he gradually let off some of the pressure in his hands and relaxed them on his knees. As he stood up, Betty walked over to him and laced her arms around his waist.

“ _Jug_?”

 

Jughead leaned in to kiss her as he framed her face in his hands. He pulled away from her and ran his fingers down her arm, grabbed her hand, and led her up the stairs. When he shut the door to the bathroom, he pulled her into him.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“ _Archie_.”

 

“ _Oh_.” Betty grew silent for a moment as she glanced down at the water on the floor. She had tried to forget the events from the other night.

 

“I was going to talk to him at school about what happened…and I don’t know, it’s like he was implying that he was supposed to be with you or something…and he was acting all bothered by what he saw…as if he couldn’t see me and you together…in _that way_ or something…I don’t know, Betts.”

 

Betty grinned, “Jughead, I’m _married_ to you. It’s a little late for Archie, don’t you think?”

 

Jughead mirrored her grin and looked down, “Yeah, but he doesn’t know _that_.”

 

“Well, why are you worried then?”

 

“I just, I want to be someone your proud of, Betts. I want to be able to give you whatever you need.”

 

Betty leaned in to kiss him and let her lips linger against his, “I have everything I need, Jug. Your perfect.”

 

Jughead opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 

“Wait here, Betts.”

 

He returned with her pink bathrobe and draped it over the chair near the shower

 

“Give me your hands, babe.”

 

Jughead pulled Betty up gently and steadied her on her feet. He wrapped the bathrobe around Betty and put the tie in a bow around her waist. Betty pulled him towards her again. She could feel him smile on her lips as she kissed him. Suddenly, a loud ‘ping’ sounded from the room next to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll be right back, Jug.” Betty brushed a kiss across his cheek and let his hands slip out from her own.

 

Jughead went over to the mirror to comb his hair and heard Betty raise her voice from the other room, “ _Oh no_.”

 

“Betty? What’s up?”

 

“It’s my mom, Jug. She’s just texted me. She’s coming home _soon_.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments. <3

32.

Perhaps Betty Cooper had been naive to think that she and Jughead could continue on at her parents’ house indefinitely. Deep in the back of her mind, she worried her newly discovered marital bliss might come to a dramatic end. She knew her mother would come home eventually, but she hoped against hope that it didn’t have to be _this_ soon.

Betty turned to look at Jughead. He was asleep on top of the covers in her room. His black curls were spread all over the pillow and he was sleeping facing up. Naturally, after she had received the text from her mother, she began to cry. Jughead had comforted her. As he held her in his embrace, he told her not to worry and that they would still stick to their original plan. She could come and stay with him in the trailer at Andrews Construction. He told her that he would start picking up as many work shifts as possibly, partly on weekends, to gain some semblance of financial independence. She and Jughead laid on the top of her bed as he held her close. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, but Betty was still wide-awake. She was laying on her bed peering into her journal.

 

Betty and Jughead had only been together a few times, but each time she felt herself growing more enamored by his touch. Now deeply in love, she experienced a closeness with him that she had never had with anyone else before. He knew all of her now and she knew _all of him_. Earlier that night, Betty watched his eyes light up when he was _with_ her. When she looked at him, his blue eyes looked almost transparent. The moment felt like too much for a second, so she dropped her gaze a little, but he had lifted her chin and whispered on her lips.

 

“Don’t look away, Betty - _I love you_.”

 

Time had indeed stood still. Betty believed what Jughead said to her. She knew he would do anything for her. She trusted him. The problem was not Jughead, it was her mother. Betty was worried about what her mother might do…

…

Betty went over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

 

Hey Veronica, I know it’s late, but I was wondering if you could do something for me?

 

Hey, yes it is, late night? ;)

 

Ron :/

 

Kidding girl, what is it?

 

Can you cover for me this weekend?

 

Why?

 

My mom is finally coming home. :( Can I tell her I’m spending the night at your house this weekend?

 

Sure, but why? Are you and Jughead going somewhere or something?

 

Yeah…he’s going to be staying in the trailer at Andrews Construction.

 

Ohhh...this weekend, huh…so you uh want some _alone time_ with him ;)

 

Yeah…

 

Sure

 

Thanks Ronnie

 

No problem chica, but you better give me details at school!

 

Really Ronnie…:P

 

JK…have fun ❤ ❤

 

Betty smiled and placed her phone against her chest. She turned back to Jughead and swept her fingers through his hair. His lips were parted a little. His eyes fluttered open at her touch and he smiled at her. At least she had one more weekend.

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling sad about the end of season 1. Please comment if you like what you read, your comments give me life and inspire me to keep writing. Thanks! :)

33.

He’s looking down at her. His hands are laced in hers. His kisses are gentle and soft. But Betty didn’t want gentle kisses, not now, not when he was leaving her soon. She angled her head to get more of his lips on hers.

…

Betty and Jughead are standing at the front door of the Cooper house. Jughead’s hand is on her cheek.

 

“Betty, we can’t keep going on like _this_.”

 

“ _What do you mean_?”

 

Jughead moves him thumb up and down her cheek to brush the wetness away.

 

“Like this – _you_ – crying all the time.”

 

Betty’s eyes plead with him, “I don’t want you to leave. Please – _don’t leave me_.”

 

Jughead lets out a sigh as he bends down to kiss her lips. They feel like soft petals, wet, with a hint of salt.

 

Jughead’s hands frame her face, “Betty, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want all of our interactions to end in tears, Betts. We should be happy – _I’m so happy_ _I get to call you mine_.”

 

Betty sighed and nodded her head.

“I really think we need to get out of the house. Let me take you out this weekend when you come stay with me.”

 

“ _Where_?”

 

“ _Anywhere_ ,” Jughead looks into her eyes as he cradles her head, “As long as you’ll promise me you’ll stop crying. We’ll go see a movie in town, whatever you want, ok?”

 

Betty nods and gives a soft smile, “I’d like that.”

 

Jughead wraps his arms around her and breathes against her neck, “ _I love you_.”

 

“ _I love you_ , too. Please, Jug, don’t be long.”

 

“Now is the winter of our discontent, Juliet.”

…

Betty’s in the kitchen poking at her oatmeal when she hears the front door open.

 

“Hello - _Elizabeth_?”

 

“ _In here_.”

 

“Hi, honey!” Betty’s mom wraps her arms around her and pulls back, putting her hands on Betty’s shoulders, “So, how was everything while I was gone?”

 

“Good mom – _great_.”

 

“Everything okay? Betty’s mom searches her face as she smooths the back of Betty’s ponytail, “ _You look tired_.”

 

“Yeah mom, things are fine - _great actually_.”

 

“Well, I think you need to go to bed earlier. How about you borrow some of my Laura Mercier concealer?”

 

“Mom, I don’t need _that_.” Betty rolls her eyes a little, I’ll just go to bed earlier tonight.”

 

“So, what did you do while I was gone?”

 

Betty felt her face grow hot as she sat up against the kitchen counter, “Oh nothing, just the usual.”

 

“Well good. I’m so sorry I was gone for so long, honey. Your father and I – _we just need space right now_.”

 

“ _Where is dad_?”

 

“He’s – _still at your grandparents_.”

 

“Well, when will he be home?”

 

Betty’s mom put her hands on the kitchen counter and stopped, “Betty – look – I’m not sure. Your father and I are taking time apart right now to decide what we want to do.”

 

“Are you and dad going to get divorced? Just tell me, mom. I don’t need you to pretend for me.”

 

Alice attempted to change the subject. “I don’t know yet, honey. So, what did you do while I was gone?”

 

“Do?”

 

Alice put her hand on the table and looked at Betty, “Did do any extracurriculars at school or hang out with Jughead? I think they’re about to do the annual food bank drive at Riverdale High.”

 

Betty could feel heat rising in her chest as she looked up from her oatmeal, “Ok, get it together,” Betty thought to herself. “Yeah, mom – actually, we worked on an article, _oh_ – and I hung out with Ronnie…”

 

“Betty…”

 

“No, she’s cool mom, it was fun. Actually, I was going to ask you about that – Can I spend the night at Veronica’s this weekend?”

 

“Betty, I’m not so sure…”

 

“Please! Come on mom, you’re always telling me to be social, right? You keep nagging me to make more of an effort to fit in and well, Veronica is pretty popular at school and I think it would be good for me.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Please!” I promise I won’t stay up late.

 

“Fine, but I you need to be home at a decent time on Sunday.”

 

“Thanks, mom!”

 

Betty watched her mother leave the kitchen and head up the stairs with a piece of luggage. She hoped she hadn’t inadvertently revealed anything…

…

Betty Cooper was putting her books in her locker on Friday afternoon as Veronica came up to her. Veronica Lodge, immaculate taste as always, was wearing a Missoni dress that was a faint purple color, which was blended with gray around the edges. She had on black oyster pearls, had the faintest aroma of vanilla raspberries, and her gel manicure was the color of oxblood.

 

“Hey Betty. So, is your mom back?”

 

Betty lowered her eyes towards the linoleum floors as she put her math textbook in her satchel, “ _Yeah_.”

 

“Something wrong?” Veronica’s manicured nails were wrapped around her textbooks as she attempted to hold Betty’s gaze.

 

“It’s just, now that she’s back things are going to be different.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“She has a lot of strict rules about how I spend my time. She usually makes me study for half the weekend and keep a curfew. I am a little surprised that she’s ‘letting me go to your house this weekend.’ Thanks, by the way.”

 

“Anytime. You and Jughead sure have been spending a lot of time together.”

 

“ _I know_ …”

 

“Betty - _do you love him_?”

 

“Am I _that_ obvious, Ronnie?”

 

“Completely.” Veronica laughed.

…

Betty Cooper felt her cell phone go off.

 

Movie, Betts? ❤

 

YES. What time? :)

 

7:00 – meet me there? ❤

 

Ok

 

I love you ❤

 

I love you too ❤

…

 

The sky had already grown dark by the time Betty Cooper made her way to the old movie theater downtown. She noticed Jughead silhouette towards the front entrance of the movie theater, his back was turned.

 

“Hi.”

 

Jughead turned around and grinned, “ _Hi_. These are for you.” Jughead handed Betty a small bouquet of sunflowers.

 

Betty smiled as she smelled the small bundle and grinned at him. Jughead pulled her in for a long kiss and let his hands linger on her shoulders. He moved his left hand down her arm and allowed his fingers to find her palm, “Shall we?”

 

Jughead paid for two tickets to _Rebecca_ and gently grabbed Betty’s hand. After they found their seats, Jughead moved the arm rest separating them and pulled Betty in close, “ _I missed you_.”

 

“I missed you, too.” Jughead grabbed Betty’s right hand and laced it in his as Betty leaned on him and the movie started.

…

Betty’s eyes were glued to the screen.

 

Jughead’s lips trailed near Betty’s neck, “ _Betty_.”

 

Betty turned. Jughead planted a kiss on her lips, then another one, then another.

 

Betty kissed him, too.

 

“ _Betty, I_ …” He panted softly.  

 

Betty was about to lean in for another kiss when she remembered where they were. She looked around and let out a sharp whisper.

 

“Jughead, _SHHHHHHHH_! We- are- in- a - movie- theater. There could be children _here_.” Betty continued to look around cautiously, dipping her head. The theater was pretty empty.

 

“This late at night? What kind of parent’s take their kids to the movies this late, Betts?”

 

“ _SHHHHH_.” Betty climbed into his lap and placed her hands on his cheeks. She gave him one long kiss and then resumed her comfortable position.

 

“Is that _enough_ for you, Romeo?”

 

“ _Not nearly_.”

 

“Well, this is my favorite movie, so…”

 

“Thus with a kiss I die…” Jughead pretended to stab his side and let out a loud laugh.

 

“Jughead – hush!” Betty was giggling now, hoping no one could hear them, “You are insufferable, Jug.”

…

Betty and Jughead exited the theater, arms encircled.

 

“Jughead, what was with you in there - you were acting ridiculous!”

 

Jughead grinned and tried to tickle her, “I know. I was just glad to see you. I had a long day at work.”

 

“In that case, can we get ice-cream – _please_!”

 

Jughead grinned and rolled his eyes, “Pop Tate’s?”

 

“You know it. I’m craving some mint-chocolaty goodness.”

 

“How original. And I’m sure you swiped those adjectives from a Dreyer’s commercial, Betts.”

 

“You don’t know my cravings, Jug. I need a good sugar fix.” Betty stuck her tongue at him as Jughead laughed.

 

“Look at you,” he said.

 

“What?”

 

“I told you that all you needed was some fresh air.”

 

Betty and Jughead entered Pop Tate’s and took their usual spot in the corner.

 

“Hey, you two, what’ll it be?”

 

“A milkshake for me. Thanks Pop.”

 

“And you?”

 

Betty grinned, “I’ll have an ice-cream sundae with two bananas, extra sprinkles, peanuts, and a cherry on top. Oh, and can I get double scoops of your minty ice-cream.”

 

“Sure Betty, anything else?”

 

“Yes, can I get a plate of onion rings with it?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Onion rings with ice-cream? Are you me?”

 

Betty dropped her voice, “No – _but I’m your other half_.”

…

“ _Slow – it - down_ , Betts, what’s the rush?”

 

“I just _love_ ice-cream. And besides, you ate most of the popcorn, remember?”

 

“When they meant get along with your significant other, I don’t _think_ they meant adopt their eating habits, Betty.”

 

“Shut-up!” Betty mouth ‘I love you’ and continued to dig into her ice-cream.

 

Jughead mouthed ‘I love you’ to Betty and drank his milkshake.

…

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you. Please comment. :)

34.

His lips are on hers as soon as he can get her inside the door. He wants to make up for all the times he wanted to kiss her when they were in her bedroom, but he never did. Jughead pulls Betty up, so her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her over to the desk. He needs to have her again to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

…

Betty untangles herself from Jughead to look around the room. There is a single large window, next to the desk and a tall brown bookshelf in the corner. There is a pile of books and papers on the night stand next to the bed they are now lying in. Jughead presses his thumb and forefinger against her chin, gently pulling her in for another kiss. He lets out a sigh as his back settles against the bed and strokes her hair.

 

“Jughead, what is all this?” Betty’s eyes move to the pile of books and papers crowding the nightstand.”

 

Jughead sat up, his disposition took on a more serious tone, “Those are for the essay I’m about to turn in for my college application.”

 

“The one close by _us_?”

 

“What do you think, babe?” Jughead grins.

 

Upon hearing this, Betty’s face lights up, “Can I read it?”

 

Jughead smiled, “It’s not quite finished yet. And besides, you always have a way of changing what I write with your little _suggestions_ , Betts.”

 

“Well, I like to be – _helpful_.”

 

“By changing my _entire_ work?” Jughead grinned and let out a soft laugh, “Have you ever heard of total artistic freedom, Betty? I don’t want to lose my voice to the strange whims of an editor.”

 

“Fine, have it your way, Anderson Cooper. What’s it about?”

 

“ _Sfumato_.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what I named it, anyways. It’s an art term. I think it’s Italian for ‘smoke.’ It’s a term used in art to describe the subtle play of light against darkness.”

 

“I didn’t know you liked art, Jug.”

 

“I don’t really. I’m more into architecture.”

 

“Then what are you writing about?”

 

“Well, the term is used to describe when darkness and light are blended in such a subtle way that they melt into each other. You can’t tell where one ends and the other begins. I’m writing about how everyone has another side to themselves. Most of us put on a front, but there’s always another side of us, this worse side. It never truly goes away no matter how hard we try to suppress it. And that’s the side that houses the darkness.”

 

“Oh.” Betty’s voice trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling.

 

Jughead noticed that Betty had become quiet and put his hand on her face, “What is it, Betts?”

 

“ _Like me_?”

 

“What’s like you, Betts?”

 

“Having a bunch of hidden darkness inside you - I don’t know, like how I got wasted and took a bunch of my anxiety meds. I wasn’t even in my right mind that night, but I felt compelled to take them…you had been gone so long that day...”

 

“Betty,” Jughead gripped her face and let his eyes meet her, “You need to give yourself a break. You’ve been through so much, we both have.”

 

“I know, but I feel the way you described sometimes. It’s like there’s another person inside of me. As cliché as this sounds, it’s like a shadow self - hey – don’t give me that look, Jug!” Betty lightly punched Jughead’s arm.

 

Jughead grinned as he looked at her, “Me too, or at least - _I used to_.”

 

Betty looked back at him now, “What changed?”

 

Jughead grinned and didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled her in close to him and kissed her. Then he whispered on her face, “ _You_.”

 

Betty smiled and started kissing him harder.

…

“ _Betty_ …You’re going to tire me out if we keep doing _this_ – _Betty_ \- How are you not tired from _before_ …”

…

“So, can I read it now?”

 

“The paper?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I already told you, it’s not finished.”

 

“You just don’t want me to see it!”

 

“Not true - I – no, _stop tickling me_!”

 

“Let me see it!”

 

“You just cannot let sleeping dogs lie, can you.”

 

“ _Never_.”

 

“And that is why I love you, Betty Cooper.”

…

Determined to enjoy every minute of her weekend alone with Jughead, Betty Cooper was counting down the hours until she had to be back home.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! <3

35.

Betty and Jughead were kissing under the covers the next morning when Betty’s phone began to vibrate continuously.

 

“Betts,” Jughead said in between kisses, “Maybe you should get that?”

 

Betty turned to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, “ _Oh no_.”

 

Alice Cooper had called Betty’s phone half a dozen times and had left multiple messages threatening to come to Veronica’s if she wasn’t home in half an hour. Betty scarcely had anytime to talk to Jughead because she was frantically trying to get dressed and get out the door as quickly as possible.

 

“Jug - _do you think_ …”

 

Jughead tried to hug Betty, but she was gesticulating around the room and talking in circles.

 

“Betty, don’t panic. It may not be what you think – Betts – _look at me_.”

 

Betty’s stared at him, “What if she knows, Jug.”

 

“Betty, _how could she know_?”

“I don’t know, it’s just – _what do we do_?!”

 

Jughead cradled her face in his hands, “Move here with me, Betts.

 

“Jug – I – I can’t. My mom, _she would freak_.”

 

“Betty, until you’ve actually seen your mom, you shouldn’t panic. Besides, isn’t she always kind of Type A about this, about everything?”

 

“Well…”

 

“You and I both know she forces you to do homework on the weekends.”

 

“ _I know_.”

 

“Frankly, I’m surprised she ever allowed me over. Watching movies in your room really cut into your studying.”

 

Betty laughed, “Ok, but I have to go, like, _NOW_.”

 

Jughead leaned in to kiss her, “ _I love you_. Call me later, ok?”

…

Betty sped home and practically ran up the driveway in her blue Keds. When she opened the front door, she heard her mother’s voice. Betty knew, then, that it was over.

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, _GET  - THE – HELL – IN - HERE_.”

…

Betty stood at the edge of the dining room table and came face to face with her mother. Alice Cooper had polished off half a bottle of wine and her face was brick red. Betty couldn’t recall an instance where her mother looked like she did now. She felt fear overcome her.

 

“ _Mom.._.” Betty put her hands on the chair and gripped them tightly. She felt the old wounds from her nails start to open against the smooth polish of the wood.

 

Betty watched as her mom pointed at a white document in the middle of the table. It looked like the document had been sent certified through the mail. In horror, Betty noticed that it had the seal from the Riverdale County Clerk’s Office on it:

 

** CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE **

Let it be known on this day the aforementioned were joined together in matrimony.

Elizabeth B. Cooper & Forsythe Pendelton Jones III

This is a true and correct copy of **The Certificate of Marriage** licensed by the State in the County of Riverdale on said date below, 2017.

 

Alice Cooper pushed back her chair and stood up, “Elizabeth Cooper - _what the hell is THIS_?”

 

Betty was too scared to move, she heard herself utter a faint noise that resembled words, “ _Mom_ …”

 

Alice Cooper began to shake, “ _Tell – me – this – is – a – joke_.”

 

“ _I_ …” Betty was frozen. She was sure of it now. She was going to die.

 

“I leave to get help for your father and I because our marriage is in jeopardy and – and - _YOU - DO -THIS_?!.”

 

“I…”

 

Alice tried to stay calm, “Tell me this is a joke.”

 

“ _I just_.”

 

Alice Cooper resumed shouting. Betty continued to stay still, ““WHAT – WERE – YOU – THINKING?”

 

“Yes – it’s real mom. _I  - I – LOVE – JUGHEAD_.”

 

Alice Cooper laughed and then her face turned serious, “I will _MAKE SURE_ this marriage is annulled immediately. I will contact our family’s attorney in the morning. There is no need to ruin your entire future and everything we’ve built over – _SOME GUY_.” Alice Cooper was still shaking. Malice lingered at the end of each word she spoke.

 

“He’s not SOME GUY, MOM - _I love Jughead_.”

 

“ _LOVE_?! That’s laughable, Elizabeth. How could you do this after everything your father and I have been through, after everything with…”

 

“Mom – _don’t_ …” Betty started to cry.

 

Alice Cooper pointed her manicured nail at Betty, “ _I will make sure that you never see Jughead again.”_

 

“Mom – _no_!” Betty was crying harder now.

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, give me your phone and your keys – _NOW_.”

 

“Mom… _please_ …” Betty let out a whisper that was barely audible.

 

“NOW -wait until I contact your Father – _go to your room now, Elizabeth_.”

 

Betty ran up to her room crying frantically. She tried to quickly log onto her laptop, do something, anything. As she watched the blue screen come on she felt hope for a minute. She waited for the login to work, _nothing_. Her mom had somehow unplugged the modem. She had no internet. Betty shut her eyes and began to pant softly. She banged her fists on the desk and began cry harder. Now sobbing, she went over to her bed and buried her head on her pillow.

…


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please comment! <3

36.

Jughead, unaware of what had transpired at the Cooper house, took the small window of free time he had to dial his sister, Jellybean. Jughead sat down in the loveseat near the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He noticed that Betty had still not replied to the text he sent earlier – Everything ok, Babe? ❤ - but little time had lapsed since he last saw her. Jughead didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

 

“Hi Jug, well, it’s about time you called me!”

 

“Hey, sorry. I’ve been really busy Jells. I’ve been meaning to call you back.”

 

“A promise is a promise, big brother.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Haha, I know Jells.”

 

“So?”

 

“ _So…_ ”

“Jug, stop trying to change the subject! Are you ever going to tell me what you needed the ring for? I think I deserve to know considering I basically gave it to you.”

 

“Fair enough, Jells.”

 

“Come on! _Spill_.”

 

Jughead’s tone turned serious as he lowered his voice, “I’ll tell you JB, but this is something that has to stay between you and I…”

 

“Jug, your worrying me. What is it?”

 

“ _Promise me_.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You can’t even tell mom.”

 

“Ok, Jug. I promise.”

 

“Betty and I…” Jughead hesitated a little, “Jells… _I asked Betty to marry me_.”

 

Jellybean was unable to contain her excitement any longer, “What?!?!? Jughead, are you being serious right now?”

 

“Yes, Jells - _keep your voice down_. Also…”

 

“Well, what did she say? Come on, Jug! I have to know everything.”

 

“Jellybean, what I’m about to tell you is the part you really need to keep a lid on. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes – _YES_! Hurry Jug, I’m dying to know now.”

 

Jughead cleared his throat, “Jells – _we eloped_.”

 

Jellybean Jones was going to scream into the phone, but as she tried to scream the sound muffled into a shocked noise that faded out as she finished her sentence, “OH – MY – GOODNESS.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Yeah - I know, right?”

 

Jellybean’s voiced was laced with happiness, “Oh Jug. I _always_ knew Betty loved you.”

 

“ _You did_? How?”

 

“I think she didn’t want to admit to herself, but somehow, I just _knew_. Betty was always so happy around you, Jug. And you know what else? I honestly never really thought you liked girls. Mom used to ask you if you thought anyone in school was cute, but all you ever did was glare at her and say that you found your classmates annoying.”

 

“Why does everyone think I _don’t like_ women?!”

 

“Because you never talked about them, ever. I don’t know. You only really started going on about Betty Cooper after seventh grade. You said that she would always listen to the stories you were writing and give you feedback. I remember when you both used to trade notebooks and she would write these little comments in the margins in pink marker. I caught you in the kitchen looking at her notes one time and you were tracing the letters with your finger. You had this ridiculous grin on your face – it was like if you touched the area her marker touched - she was there. I thought it was so funny. I think that’s when I really saw something between you two. After eighth grade, you used to always blush whenever I mentioned Betty, but you never really mentioned anything about like, how pretty she is. I guess you didn’t have to – it was written all over your face!”

 

Jughead laughed, “That’s kind of embarrassing, Jells!”

 

Jellybean continued her banter, “Yeah, well, it’s practically my job to embarrass you as the annoying little sis – comes with the territory.”

 

“So, you’re okay with this, then? With Betts and me?”

 

“More than okay, big brother – but _how_ do mom and dad not know?!”

 

“Jells…”

 

“Well, you have to tell them at some point. This means Betty is part of _our_ family now!” Jellybean let out a squeal as she clapped her hands.

 

“I know, just not now. And remember JB, you did promise you wouldn’t say anything. I really meant that, I’m counting on you to keep that promise. Can you?”

 

“Yes, but, I mean, it’s just…”

 

“Jells, you’re doing it again.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Talking in circles.”

 

“Sorry - not all of us are as good with words as you are Jug!”

 

Jughead laughed, “Just giving you a hard time. That’s my job as the know-it-all older brother, remember?”

 

“Yes. Are you going to tell me everything else? Where did you guys get married?”

 

“I asked her to marry me before I got the ring from you. Then, I made it official by getting down on one knee and asking her near those fields with the yellow flowers in Greendale.”

 

“Aww, Jug! And what about the day you guys eloped?”

 

“I picked her up in a suit and gave her yellow roses. I also got her this petite bracelet with a tiny flower in the center that I gave her that night.”

 

“Aww and what was she wearing?!”

 

“She had on this flowy white dress…”

 

“My big brother is IN LOVE! How was - _the rest of the night_?” Jellybean emphasized the last few words, unable to contain a light giggle.

 

“ _Jellybean_!”

 

“What?”

 

“You better not ask me something inappropriate.”

 

Jellybean started to laugh harder, “Who, me? _Never!_ ”

 

“JB…”

 

“Well, just  - _don’t get her pregnant_. I’m way too young to be an aunt, Jug!”

 

“You did _not_ just say that to me, Jells.”

 

“Haha – kidding – _I swear_.”

 

“I’m hanging up the phone now, Jells. You’re asking me _way too many_ awkward questions!”

 

Jellybean teased, “Are you sure, cuz I have more!”

 

“YES, no more questions. Bye, Jellybean.”

 

“Bye Jug – _love you_!”

 

Jughead shook his head and grinned. His sister had always had an uncanny ability to exact information out of him. After Jughead put his phone down, he turned and grabbed the stack of papers off the nightstand. He was determined to put the final finishing touches on his college application. He had nothing better to do now that Betty had left and he didn’t work that day. Before opening his laptop, Jughead grabbed his phone again to see if Betty had at least texted him a reply. Still nothing. Jughead opened his laptop and began to type.

 

**The Concept of “The Dark Self” in Popular Folklore and Other Classical Figures**

“Although Solomon was filled with all manner of wisdom, his hunger for deeper knowledge led him astray. Later, he would be consumed by complete darkness, the shadow of which he could only keep at bay for so long…”

 


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Alice Cooper acted as if nothing had transpired the next day when she and Betty drove into town. Unlike today, Betty had never been allowed to miss school, even for a sore throat. Did she really hate Jughead _that much_?

 

As they pulled into town, Betty lost it again, “I’m _not_ going in there, mother.”

 

Alice Cooper moved closer to Betty on the passenger side of her car, “You will go in there or I will _make sure_ you regret it, Elizabeth.”

 

Betty’s eyes grew wider. Although she had no intention of going through with an annulment, Betty knew that her mother’s threats were never something to be taken lightly. She was afraid. Would her mother do something to Jughead? Her mother had access to a lot of archives and files at work, access that the average person simply did not have. Betty had also seen her mom at work. She was slick. She could glean information out of a trashcan if it was necessary. Feeling defeated, Betty stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door. She ignored her mother even as they walked into the grey building in unison.

 

Alice Cooper approached the secretary at the front desk as Betty stayed behind.

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“Yes, my daughter and I need to see an attorney for a consultation. Is anyone available?”

 

“Concerning what matter?”

“An annulment.”

 

Hearing that word again stung Betty. She thought of Jughead and muffled her cries.

 

“Unfortunately, we don’t _do_ that type of law here. We are strictly corporate.”

 

“Fine. Where is the nearest family law attorney?”

 

As Betty waited, she began to look around the building. “ _How cold_ …” Betty murmured to herself as she began to hug her arms. Suddenly, Betty Cooper saw someone she thought she recognized. She could barely make out the silhouette of a young women through a glass door. It looked like one of her classmates. Whoever it was, she was having a heated argument with someone in the same room wearing a business suit. It looked like he, whoever he was, had blonde hair. Betty forgot why she was there for only a brief second and continued to stare. She watched a figure get up from his desk and walk towards the other person. Then, he stopped. Betty watched as the girl left the room and slammed the door shut. It took a moment for Betty to register her face. Yes, it was definitely someone Betty had seen around the halls at Riverdale High. The girl was crying softly. She wiped tears from the left side of her face and disappeared down the hallway. 

…

 

“What do you mean you can’t annul this marriage?”

 

Betty Cooper watched Alice Cooper lose her patience in front of the attorney sitting behind a large wooden desk.

 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Cooper. Look, the state says that for a marriage to be valid you have to be 18, give appropriate documentation, get a license, and give valid consent. Unfortunately, Betty is of legal age. This marriage is considered binding under the laws of this state.”

 

“That’s Ludacris – can’t you see that she’s just _a child_?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what I think Mrs. Cooper. All that matters is what the law gives validity to. And here we have a legally binding marriage, which is presumed to be valid unless shown otherwise.”

 

“Well, then can’t she just get a divorce?”

 

“Certainly, but both she and the other party have to consent to the divorce before the court will grant it. And even then, our court tends to require marriage counseling as a remedial measure to all married couples seeking a divorce.”

 

“Then what are our options here – _are we out of options_? Look, she’s 18. This could _ruin her life_.”

 

“I understand how you are feeling, Mrs. Cooper. Unfortunately, unless you can get one or _both_ parties to consent to the divorce, my hands are tied. The court will continue to see Mrs. Cooper as the legal spouse of Mr. Jones from the date the marriage was enacted.”

 

Betty finally felt the courage to interject, “I don’t _want_ a divorce.”

 

“Be quiet, Betty.”

…

Alice Cooper and Betty walked in silence to the car. Betty didn’t want to let her mother see how relieved she felt on the inside, so she tried to suppress all facial expressions. Betty stared at the ground as she walked and clenched her hands together tightly.

 

Alice Cooper turned to Betty, “I don’t care what he says or anyone else. You are _not_ seeing him again, Betty. I’ll make sure of it.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)

38.

Jughead put the last finishing touches on his essay and submitted his application online. Then, he pushed his laptop back and waited for a confirmation email. It was now later in the evening and Jughead had not received a single call or text from Betty. Unable to cope with the unease filling his stomach, Jughead got up and paced around the room. He put his hands on his head and tried to think. He didn’t want to risk going to her house in case something had happened, but at the same time, he needed to know everything was copasetic.

…

Jughead set his alarm for 5:45am, which proved futile when he found himself wide awake only hours after he had drifted off. Eventually, Jughead gave up on the idea of getting rest entirely and got ready for the day early. He brewed himself a fresh pot of coffee. When he was trying to put the filter in, he felt his right-hand shake. Was his body having a premonition? _Why_ did he feel such a sense of foreboding? What did his gut know that he didn’t?

 

Jughead arrived to school an hour early and sat on the bench outside. As soon as the janitor opened the doors, he practically leapt of the bench and spilled the coffee in his left hand. When he saw Kevin and Veronica at her locker, he picked up his pace and pushed through a crowd of cheerleaders, which elicited a snarky response from one of them. This went completely unnoticed by Jughead, though. This was due in part to the poor sleep he had the night before. He was worried sick that something had transpired between Betty and her mother. _Did Alice Cooper know?!_

 

Jughead reached the pair slightly out of breath, “Hey – Kevin - Veronica – have either of you _seen_ Betty?”

 

Kevin and Veronica looked at each other.

 

Veronica, who knew a lot more about their situation than Kevin, sensed the urgency in his voice, “No, Jug. I don’t think she’s here today – is everything okay?”

 

Kevin looked at his watch, “Sorry guys, got to go – see you later?”

 

Veronica nodded.

 

Jughead looked Veronica straight in the eyes, “Ronnie, Betty got a bunch of texts and calls from her mother yesterday and she had to rush home. I tried contacting her, but she _never_ responded back to me.”

 

Veronica put her hands on Jughead’s shoulders to calm him as he took in a deep breath. “Jughead, don’t panic – I know that you and Betty have a _unique situation_.” Veronica looked around to make sure no one was listening and then turned her attention back to Jughead, “I’ll try calling her, ok? I’ll let you know as soon as I find out what happened.”

 

Jughead’s voice still sounded panicked, “What am I going to do?”

 

“Look, for all we know her mother forced her to go to a doctor’s appointment. I wouldn’t put it past her mom, Jug. She even made Betty get the HPV shot when she was eleven years old – _freaking eleven_. Or she’s lecturing Betty about getting a B in calculus. The woman will have nothing less than perfection, she’s a piece of work. Try not to jump to any conclusions, ok? This could literally be anything.”

 

Jughead tried to laugh, “Yeah, maybe your right. Thanks Veronica.”

 

“Anytime, Jug. Plus, as the school’s signature rich bitch, it’s my business to know the gossip on everyone at this school.”

 

Jughead smiled, “Maybe that trait of yours will come in handy just this once?”

 

“Count on it, Romeo. I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything.”

 

With his fears alleviated, albeit temporarily, Jughead headed off to Chemistry class.

…

Jughead and Ethyl were pouring a blue liquid into a test tube. Jughead was measuring the liquid while Ethyl took notes.

 

“Pass me the green liquid, Ethyl.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Jughead heard snickering coming from the back of the room. He just ignored it at first. Then, the sound grew louder and he thought he heard the faint sound of “Betty” and “aw yeah” strung together in once sentence. Jughead stopped what he was doing and turned around. Ethyl just rolled her eyes and continued taking notes on a piece of paper.

 

Jughead saw Reggie and Chuck sitting together at a desk, snickering. Archie was seated on the desk parallel to him. He looked up at Jughead, but didn’t say anything. He pushed a test tube to his lab partner and broke eye contact.

 

“Hey Jughead,” Chuck continued to snicker, “So – _you and Betty Cooper_. Damn son, I never thought she would have gone for someone like you, a moody little emo loner. I figured you’d be writing your manifesto and…”

 

Jughead cut him off, “ _Shut up_ , Chuck.” Jughead attempted to ignore him and go back to his test tube, but he kept hearing the two of them laugh.

 

“But _seriously_ , Jughead.”

 

“What, Reggie? What do you want?” Jughead turned to face him now.

 

“You hitting _that_ , man?”

 

Jughead stood up and raised his voice, “Say that one more time Reggie.”

 

Chuck laughed, “I’m serious man, did you _do_ Betty Cooper, cuz…”

 

Jughead didn’t wait, he lunged at Chuck. Chuck managed to hit Jughead, but only after Jughead had punched him in the face. Eventually the teacher, Mr. Abbot, separated the two.

 

“Which one of you started this fight?”

 

Reggie responded, “Jughead punched Chuck.”

 

“Jughead, go to the principal’s office – _now_.”

 

Jughead wiped blood off his face, which smeared. He grabbed his back pack and slammed the classroom door.

…

“Look, Jughead, I know you haven’t had the easiest time here.”

 

Jughead was annoyed now, “Gee, you think.”

 

I don’t need the attitude Mr. Jones.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Look, I’m afraid I’m going to have no choice but to expel you for this week. That’s just our standard procedure when a student starts a fight.”

 

“I punched Chuck because he made crass and disrespectful comments about my girlfriend, Mr. Weathersby.”

 

“As much as I can appreciate your appeal to nobler motives, Mr. Jones, _rules are rules_.”

…

As Jughead left the school he heard his phone go off. It was Archie.

 

Look, I’m sorry Jughead. I didn’t tell them anything. They must have overheard us in the locker room.

 

Jughead was irritated by the text, but he was also more worried about the situation at hand. He texted Archie back.

 

Just leave me alone.

…

Jughead, truly panicking now, wondered how on earth he was going to contact Betty.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could the mysterious girl be?

39.

“You cannot keep me locked in this house forever, mom! The school is going to start asking about my ‘extended absence’ eventually.”

…

After missing almost a week of school, Alice Cooper finally conceded. She dropped Betty off at the front of the school and told her in no uncertain terms that she was to leave the school promptly at 3:45pm and come straight outside where Alice Cooper would pick her up. Betty ignored her on the car ride to school. As they pulled up to the front entrance, Alice Cooper grabbed Betty’s wrist.

 

“If I see Jughead, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.”

 

“Let go, mother.” Betty yanked her wrist away and shot her mom a dirty look.

 

Alice Cooper’s expression grew cold. There was no emotion in her eyes as she spoke to Betty, “Elizabeth, you _better_ be here when school ends.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes. She sounded terse as she spoke, “ _Loud and clear_ , mother.”

…

Betty shot up the steps as soon as her mother’s car disappeared past the parking lot. She roamed the halls, ignoring her first class, looking endlessly for Jughead. _Surely, he was here_?

 

Betty must have walked around for an hour when she found herself overcome with emotion. She staggered at the nearby lockers, placed her hand on one of them to steady herself, and started to cry. She steadied herself for a second, breathed in, and then walked into the girl’s locker rooms where she kicked the door in frustration and flung her bag down. Betty’s back was against the wall and she was wailing now. Her back slid down it until she was sitting on the floor sobbing.

 

“Betty?!”

 

Betty looked up from her arms to see Veronica Lodge coming towards her.

 

“Oh my god – _Betty_!” Veronica ran over to Betty and pulled her into a hug.

 

Betty was still crying when she managed to whisper, “Ronnie - _where’s Jughead_?”

Veronica steadied Betty’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “Betty, he was expelled for punching Chuck.”

 

“Whaa…”

 

“Betty, Jughead was _really_ worried about you, he said…”

 

“My mom is keeping us apart, Ron. She said I - _I can’t see him anymore_ …Veronica why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Veronica let out a sigh, “Because _I know_ , Betty.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“Does your mom keeping you two apart have anything to do with the fact that you two… _eloped_?”

 

“ _How did you_ …?”

 

“Jughead told me, Betty.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Well, he was acting all cryptic at school, saying he needed to find you this ‘perfect present.’ He went on and on about how it ‘better be perfect for you’ and he was acting really nervous, like something big was going on between you two.”

 

“He was…?”

 

Veronica laughed, “Yeah, I’ve known he was in love with you for a long time now. I just never would have guess _that_ is what you two were up to…”

 

Betty laughed, “Wait, if he’s expelled, when will he be back at school?”

 

“I don’t know – a week?”

 

“Oh, no. How will I tell him what happened? My mom took my keys and my phone.”

 

Veronica laughed and handed Betty her cell phone, “Honestly Betty, for such a bright girl, you can be a tad dense at times.”

 

Betty laughed and began dialing his number. After two failed attempts, she started to worry again. She noticed the signal on Veronica’s phone was faint. The school didn’t have the best reception.

 

“I guess I’ll try to call Polly now. Maybe he’ll call back?”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Hello, yes, transfer me to Polly’s room please.”

 

“Betty?”

 

“Polly?!,” Betty started crying on the phone.

 

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

 

“Mom…she found out about Jug and I and…”

 

“Oh no, Betts, I’m sorry.”

 

“She said she’s going to make sure I never see him again, like ever. Can she do that?!”

 

“ _Betty_ …” Suddenly Polly’s voice trailed off.

 

“Polly? What is it, Polls?”

 

“I _think_ …Okay, don’t quote me on this or whatever, but…”

 

“What is it?!”

 

“I think…mom used to date Jughead’s dad. What’s his name, FP?”

 

“Wait, _what_?”

 

Veronica Lodge was watching Betty’s reaction on the phone, her eyes grew wider. Betty had stopped crying and looked like a dear in headlights.

 

“Polls…that can’t be…are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Betty – I’m almost positive. Hey, I have to go, I’m really sorry - the phone timer is beeping.”

 

“Okay, this is Veronica’s cell I’m calling from, Polls. Mom took my freaking phone.”

 

“Oh dear, _got to go_ , love you Betty…”

 

Betty put down Veronica’s cell and stared in the distance.

 

“Betty?” Veronica put her hand on Betty’s shoulder, “ _What is it_?”

 

“Ronnie, Polly said my mom and Jughead’s dad used to … _date_.”

 

“What?!” Veronica covered her mouth in surprise.

 

Betty turned to Veronica, “What does _this_ mean, Ronnie?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Is this the _real_ reason she freaked out?”

…

Betty and Veronica were still sitting on the floor of the locker room. Betty had calmed down a bit, but she was staring at the floor.

 

“Betty,” Veronica said, “Look, I’ll tell Jughead what happens the next time I see him.”

 

“You will? _Promise me_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Betty let out a sigh, “Thanks Ronnie.”

 

“Anytime. And besides, I think I may have figured out a plan.”

...

Later that day, Betty and Veronica were walking in the hallway when they noticed a girl rush past them crying.

 

“Hey..” Betty’s voice trailed off as her eyes followed the girl down the hallway.

 

“What is it?”

 

“That’s the girl I saw at the law firm.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you everything earlier, but my mom was going to make me have my marriage annulled.”

 

“Oh my - and what happened?”  


“They said she couldn’t for now – it’s legally binding.”

 

“I’m sure your mom wasn’t happy about _that_!”

 

Betty grinned, “Yeah, but Ronnie, I saw that girl there…she was behind a door arguing with someone.”

 

“ _Seriously_?”

 

“Yeah – _why_?”

 

“Betty,” Veronica dropped her voice, “ _She’s pregnant_.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?

40.

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, _Mrs. Cooper_?”

 

Alice Cooper’s tone changed, “Veronica. How can I help you?”

 

Veronica Lodge cleared her throat, “Well, Betty and I have a science project due next week, so I was wondering if she could come over to my house this weekend?”

 

Alice Cooper hesitated, “Well, Veronica, I would really like it if Betty stayed _here_ this weekend.”

 

“But how are we supposed to get the project done? Full disclaimer, I didn’t do so well on my last exam, which is why I picked Betty as my lab partner.”

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Alice Cooper conceded, “I normally have Betty do her homework here on the weekends, _but_ I have painters coming Saturday, so it would be better if she were with you – _but, just this once_.”

 

Veronica squealed, “Great! Thank you, Mrs. Cooper - _can I swing by to pick her up_?”

 

“No, Veronica, no need. I’ll drop her at your house myself.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Goodbye, Veronica.” Alice Cooper slammed the phone onto the receiver

…

Alice Cooper stopped her car in front of the Lodge’s residence, “Betty, I will be here to pick you up at 8:00pm sharp on Sunday. Do _not_ make me wait. Do you understand me?

Betty rolled her eyes and gathered her belongings, “Yes, _mother_.”

…

Betty rang the doorbell. She was expecting a doorman, but Veronica greeted her instead. Archie was standing near the sidelines, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Veronica? Archie?” Betty looked over at him, “Aren’t we working on that assignment we have due?”

 

“Please! I’ll pay a service to take care of that. Come inside.” Veronica grabbed her hand and shut the door behind them.

 

Betty looked puzzled as she placed her bags on the floor, “Ronnie, er, _Archie_ , why are you here?”

 

“Because dear Betty, Archiekins and I are going on a date. We’ll be out late tonight.”

 

Betty was still puzzled, “Okay…and you invited me over just to tell me _that_?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Veronica winked at Betty and grinned. _We’ll see you two later_. C’mon, Archie.”

 

As Veronica and Archie left, Betty let out a gasp and went down the hallway. She started opening the door to each room.

 

“ _Jughead_?!”

 

Betty opened the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. Jughead’s back was turned to her.

 

“JUGHEAD.”

 

As he turned around, Betty ran towards him, flung her arms around his neck, and started kissing him. Then, Betty started to cry.

 

Jughead held her face between his hands and smiled, “I _thought_ we agreed that you would stop crying around me, Betts.”

 

Betty laughed and wiped the tears off her face. Jughead pulled Betty over to the love seat near the room and sat her down on his lap as they both kicked off their shoes.

 

“Betts…” Jughead tucked a stray blonde hair around Betty’s left ear and let out a sigh, “Are you ok? I was so worried about you, babe. Does your mom _know_ …”

 

Betty cut him off, trailing her finger against his lips, “Not now – _okay_?”

 

Betty was overcome by the sudden urge to be with him. The past week had left her feeling limp and dejected. She would wake up during the night and instinctively feel the side of the bed next to her. When she didn’t feel his curls or his skin, she would remember the nightmare all over again – he wasn’t there with her.

 

Betty started kissing him intensely. The need to make love to him had overtaken her in an instant and she was swept away by the urge, unable to curb it. She moved her body from the side angle to where she was straddling his waist. Betty reached behind his head and grabbed it with both hands, opening her mouth slightly to plant kisses on top of his lips. As her delicate fingers touched his neck, Jughead began to breathe faster. Betty pulled off his shirt and discarded her own on the floor beside the love seat. Jughead pulled her closer to him and started planting kisses gently down her neck and then pulled his mouth back to hers. Betty ran her hands down his arms and then down his chest.

 

Betty let his name roll off her lips in a gently whisper, “ _Jug_.”

 

Jughead looked at her, his arms still locked around her waist and her arms still around her neck. Betty pulled of his black pants, suspenders, and boxers in a gentle motion and discarded them onto the floor as Jughead hiked up her skirt.

…

“ _I missed you – so much – Betty..._.”

 

“ _Jug_ \- yes, yes – _YES_.”

…

“Betty…where are you going?”

 

“I’m not wasting a perfectly good whirlpool tub, Jug.” Betty grabbed his hands and led him into the immaculate guest bathroom at the Lodge residence. It looked like the floors and countertops were made with Venetian marble.

 

Betty started the water and turned on the system. Bubbles began to erupt onto the surface of the water.

 

“Are you coming?” Betty laughed and splashed Jughead with water.

 

Jughead cradled Betty in the tub as bubbles billowed around their necks.

 

“Betts, are you going to tell me what happened? I tried calling you and you never responded back. I was so worried.”

 

“I’m sure you guessed it – _mom found out_.”

 

“How?!”

 

“The certificate of marriage…I forgot that they mail it directly to you after the formal ceremony. They also told me that over the phone…I was just…preoccupied.”

 

“So, she hates me?”

 

Betty paused and grinned, “Actually, Jug, I don’t think it’s _that_ – _not at all_.”

 

Jughead’s brow wrinkled as he looked at her,“Wait, what do you mean?”

 

“My mom took everything from me – phone, keys – so, I tried to call you at school from Ronnie’s phone, but got no reception. I dialed Polly and she told me _the craziest thing_ …”

 

“I never got those calls, babe. I’m sorry. What did Polly say?”

 

“She said…your dad…and my mom…used to _date_.”

 

Jughead spun Betty’s shoulders around to face him, “Are you sure, Betts?!”

 

“Yes…I think so…”

 

Jughead’s face grew serious, “Betts, my dad always said that he got into a lot of trouble when he was my age. You don’t think…what does that even mean?”

 

“I don’t know, Jug. Did he ever tell you _how_?”

 

“No, nothing.”

 

“I have no idea what this means.”

 

“Me neither, Betts. We also need to talk about us. When I got expelled…”

 

“Speaking of, Jug, what was that all about?”

 

Jughead turned pink, “Chuck said things about you…so I punched him.”

 

Betty’s eyes grew wide as she smiled, “ _You did?_!”

 

“Yeah, I’m not going to let him talk about you like that, Betts. I’ll _always_ defend your honor.”

 

“And all this time I thought you were a lover and not a fighter.”

 

“I’m both, I’ve got layers.”

 

Betty grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Betts…since I was expelled, I started looking for a place for you and I to rent.”

 

“But Jug, how can…”

 

Jughead laughed, “Well, I worked more of a full-time schedule this week. You forget, I was expelled – AND not able to see you. What else did I have to do?”

 

Betty, suddenly very excited, let out a loud squeal of delight, “Did you find anything!?”

 

“Not yet, but as soon as I do, I’m taking you with me.”

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead and began to kiss him harder again. Soon he was whispering her name in her ear…

…

Betty and Jughead were under the covers of the kind sized bed in the middle of the room. Betty was laying across his chest, hands tangled in his hair.

 

“ _Jug_?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Jughead sat up, “Do I love you? Betts – what kind of a question is that? Of course I love you!”

 

Betty laughed, “I know! I just _love_ hearing you say it. Can you say it again?”

 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

 

“I love you, Jughead Jones.”

…

“Ronnie, _don’t_. They’ll wake up…”

 

“Shhh, Archiekins. I just want a peek. Don’t you want to see what young love looks like?”

 

“I’ve seen enough, Ronnie. I’ll just stand here.”

 

The door creaked slightly as Ronnie turned the knob. Betty and Jughead were completely covered up in the down comforter and double blankets on the bed. Betty was curled up into Jughead, her lips close to his neck. Jughead’s arms were wrapped around her.

 

Ronnie shut the door quickly after a brief second, “Aww, their each other’s soul mates.”

 

Archie stood there quietly.

 

Veronica walked towards him, grabbing his hands, “Archie, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just think their sweet together.”

 

“Does Betty love him, Ron?”

 

“Yes. I’d say their pretty serious Archie. Don’t let it worry you.”

 

“It’s just, I’ve never seen them like - _that_. I don’t even think I’ve seen couples like that at school, Ronnie.”

 

“And how do you feel about us, Archie.”

 

Archie grinned. Veronica tiptoed up to him and kissed him quietly on the lips.

 

“I feel like, maybe we could be something more.”

 

“Soon?”

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Veronica grabbed Archie’s hand and led him down the hall to her room.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Juggie and Betts succeed with their plans?
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed reading this, thanks!
> 
> <3

41.

Betty Cooper had curled into Jughead and fallen into a deep slumber. His kisses in the hot tub had created a soothing effect on her. The sensation of his chest against her cheeks enveloped her in a sense of comfort that she now associated with home.

…

Betty was watching Jughead sleep. His lips were parted slightly as he took in gentle breaths, his chest heaving in and out. Sensing movement above him, Jughead’s eyelids fluttered open to the sight of Betty Cooper’s eyes looking directly into his. He grinned. Instinctively, Jughead pulled Betty onto him as she let out a gentle sound of surprise. He brushed his thumb against her cheek and looked at her. Covered in blankets and too many decorative pillows, they were tangled up in the sheets from the night before.

 

Betty slipped some of his hair between her fingers, enjoying the soft texture, “Did I wake you, Jug?”

 

“Yes,” Jughead laughed, “You don’t think I can’t tell when someone is watching me?”

 

“How?”

 

“I could _feel_ your eyes on me, Betts. I’ve spent the better part of my life watching my back, so I’ve had practice.”

 

“Sorry,” Betty whispered.

 

Jughead flipped Betty over and kissed her. Jughead trailed his fingers over her neck and let his eyes linger on her face for a few seconds. In response, Betty made a light motion with her fingers along his collarbone. Then, she let her arms down gently, relaxing them on the bed. Jughead’s eyes were still fixed on her. He brushed his fingers over her mouth and let out a heavy sigh.

 

Betty’s voice was light and airy as her eyes darted to his mouth and trailed back up to his eyes, “ _What_?”

 

Jughead looked longingly at Betty’s face. Then he smirked, eyes curling into a moon shape to match his sly grin, “ _Make it up to me_?”

…

Still breathing heavily, Betty and Jughead broke apart.

 

“Jug,” Betty whispered in between their kisses, “How did you get here?”

 

“ _Veronica_ ,” Jughead grinned, “She thinks your mom is a Grade A control freak for keeping us apart. She said it’s all _very_ Romeo and Juliet. Maybe she thinks were ridiculous – or finds us entertaining - I don’t know. But I don’t mind. Not as long as I get to see you, although I would prefer that we _not_ have to meet in secret. That’s why I’ll keep looking for a place for us this next week.”

 

Betty’s facial expression grew serious, “So Ronnie did _this_ …because you told her we had …?”

 

“Yes. Don’t be mad, Betty – _please_ \- don’t get mad at her. If anything, be mad at me. I guess I’m not very good at hiding my emotions. Well, I take that back, not with anything about _you_ anyways. I wanted everything to be perfect for you on _our night_. I asked her to help me find you something beautiful, so we went shopping in town. Of course, she helped me find what I wanted to give you all along, I just didn’t know what that was exactly. But when I found it, I knew. It was delicate and beautiful, just like you. Then, I started feeling anxious as we left the store. She sensed something was up and asked me about it. I didn’t say anything at first, Betts, I swear. My face gave everything away.”

 

“So _that_ is how she found out, Jug?” Betty laughed and quipped sarcastically, “Either _that_ , or Ronnie is eerily perceptive?”

 

Jughead laughed. “Yes. I just wanted to surprise you. Please, don’t be mad, babe?”

 

“I’m not. Not when she hid you away in her house – _just for me_!”

 

Betty jumped up from the bed, tossing her side of the covers to the floor.

 

“Betty, where are you going?”

 

“To the kitchen, I’m thirsty.”

 

Jughead sat up and grinned, “Aren’t you forgetting _something_?”

 

“What - _Oh_!” Betty looked down and turned bright red.

 

Jughead laughed at her as he Jughead tossed his signature “S” shirt her way.

…

Betty made her way down the hall in Jughead’s shirt. She must have past at least four rooms and a lounge area before she finally found the kitchen. Not that Betty had ever seen a kitchen like this before, though. The Lodge kitchen was double the size of the Cooper’s. The cabinets blended so seamlessly that Betty had a hard time figuring out where anything was. The cabinets themselves were a gray color with a hint of moss. Betty looked around confused. _Where was the fridge?_ She started opening cabinets and came to a larger looking cabinet. As she pulled, she saw bright white lights. She was blasted with cold air when she realized the fridge was inside of the cabinets. Betty laughed. The outside of the fridge was completely covered by the same cabinets in the rest of the kitchen. Betty wondered why anyone would built their house that way.

 

Betty opened the fridge and pulled out an orange juice. The inside of the fridge looked untouched. It reminded her of the inside of a hotel fridge: filled with fancy delicacies, but devoid of real food. There were green bottles of Perrier lining the back of the fridge and a few Greek yogurts lining the side door. Betty wondered what the point of having a kitchen was if it was _never_ used. Although she half wondered IF Veronica did sustain herself on Perrier and Greek yogurt – she _was_ thin enough. As Betty shut the door, she was startled to find Archie Andrews next to the fridge door, who looked equally as surprised to see her. Betty hadn’t heard him enter the kitchen.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“Sorry Betty…I just came in here to get some water…I er, sorry.”

 

Betty tried to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. She had noticed that Archie’s eyes had darted to her chest as soon as he saw her, then they had immediately looked away. However, Betty soon realized that Archie wasn’t looking at her chest or her body. Now she was really embarrassed. His eyes had registered the shirt she was wearing, or more accurately, _whose_ shirt she was wearing. He had recognized it almost immediately, causing her to blush. Before Archie left the kitchen, he turned to Betty.

 

“ _Betty_?”

 

Betty looked at him, still trying to hide her embarrassment a little.

 

Archie stammered, eyes not meeting hers, “Will you tell Jughead I’m sorry?”

 

“For what?”

 

“The whole fight between him and Chuck – look – I swear I didn’t tell them anything about you guys. Please, tell Jughead for me, okay? I know he’s kind of…pissed at me right now. He’s been pissed for a while. He and I had some words. When Veronica called him, he came over and kind of just ignored me.”

 

Betty fidgeted as her hands twisted around the bottle cap on her orange juice, but she didn’t open it, “ _Alright_.”

 

Archie managed to smile and looked up at her, “Thanks, Betty.”

…

Betty closed the door to the bedroom and stopped in front of their bed.

 

“I just saw Archie, Jug.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and laid his head against his pillow.

 

“He seemed kind of, I don’t know, upset. He swears he didn’t tell Chuck or anyone about us. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry. Can you let him off the hook, Jug?”

 

“Did he tell you to say that, Betts?”

 

“Yeah, but I think he _actually_ meant it.”

 

Jughead sighed as he ran his hand down her arm, “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Thanks,” Betty put her orange juice on the nightstand and clapped her hands together, “Let’s spend the whole day together. My mom isn’t coming to get me until later tonight.”

 

Jughead smiled and pulled her closer, “What did you have in mind exactly, Betts?” I’m kind of… _tired out_.”

 

“How can you be _tired_?” Betty’s voice teased him.

 

“Betty!”

 

“Kidding! Do you want to watch a movie? I’m sure Veronica has HBO. Maybe we could order a movie? I wish we could go in town, but it’s too much of a risk. I don’t want my mom seeing us together.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Ok! _Come here_.”

 

As they flipped on the TV inside the mahogany wardrobe in the corner of the room, Jughead turned to Betty.

 

“Betts, I’ll come get you the minute I find our place, alright?”

 

“But… _how long_? I don’t know how much more of my mother I can take, Juggie.”

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can. Promise me you’ll be patient?”

 

Betty nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as the two of them began watching a rerun _Gone with The Wind_ on Turner Classic Movies.

…

Later that night, Betty watched as her mother pulled into the Lodge driveway.

 

Alice Cooper talked at Betty as she gathered her things to get in the car, “Was everything fine, Elizabeth?”

 

Betty noticed that he mother’s tone was still serious. She wasn’t out of the woods yet. Betty attempted to suppress a grin as she opened the car door, “It was good. We got a lot of _work_ done.”

 

“I’m glad, Elizabeth. Veronica is not my favorite person, but as I always say, school comes first.”

 

Mrs. Cooper pulled Betty’s chin to hers, examining her, and giving a nod of approval, “You look better. I don’t see those awful bags under your eyes anymore. Did you go to bed early like you promised me you would?” Alice Cooper looked pleased as she shifted the gears on the car from park to drive.

 

Betty saw her own grin in the mirror on the side of the car door, “Yes - I was - _exhausted_.”

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Juggie and Betts have some sleuthing to do.

42.

Jughead gave Betty a long kiss in the doorway of their room as she was leaving to meet her mother outside. As Betty headed towards the front door, she turned around to look back at him. Jughead’s hand was on the door frame as he mouthed “ _I love you_.” Betty turned and went out the front door. Jughead’s eyes still lingered in that direction for a few seconds, even after her blonde ponytail had disappeared beyond the front steps.

 

Jughead was still full of ruminations as he headed in the direction of the Lodge kitchen to find something for dinner. Veronica Lodge, already in her pajamas, was sitting in the middle of the kitchen sipping tea.

 

Veronica grinned as Jughead walked into the kitchen. She picked up her tea, asking him questions in between sips, “So - _how was Betty_? Did you two enjoy yourselves?”

 

Jughead grinned as a shy smile spread across his face, “Veronica, thank you for bringing Betts here, for calling me, for all of this. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know how I would have gotten ahold of her.”

 

Veronica grinned, as she held her tea cup between both hands, “Anything for my girl, Betty, _and_ her guy…you guys are kind of a two for one deal now, Jughead.”

 

“ _Yeah_ …” Jughead moved his black hair away from his eyes with one swipe of his left hand. Feeling relieved, he let out a loud sigh.

 

“Did you have fun?” Veronica giggled.

 

Worried about what else Veronica might ask, Jughead gently changed the subject, “She told me everything that happened with her mom, Ron. She said her mom went postal and yelled at her – took her phone and keys - I have to get Betts out of there. I’m still looking for a place for us to rent. I started looking when I got expelled.”

 

“Well, can you blame her? I mean, I think you both are adorable, and marrying in secret is hopelessly romantic, Jug, but Betty was going to be Alice’s last ditch effort, you know? Polly is already knocked up. I’m sure Alice was hoping to redeem her reputation through Betty somehow. Although everyone in this town knows that woman is something else.”

 

“Yeah, but I think it would have only been a matter of time before she pushed Betty away, too. Mrs. Cooper even forces her to take Adderall, Veronica – _Betty doesn’t have ADD_!”

 

“Oh, I agree alright – she pushed her to elope and run off.”

 

“Veronica…”

 

“Just playing devil’s advocate, Jughead. You know I’ll help you guys if I can. _Hey_ – I used your own trick against you for once.

 

“ _Touché_.”

 

“Alright, I’m kind of being a bitch. But I’ve been thinking…”

 

“About what?”

 

“That you and Betty could just stay here, Jughead.”

 

Jughead looked at her incredulously, “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, my mom’s not really home obviously. She also works all week. Plus, it’s not like she would even notice. And we have a lot of room.” Veronica motioned at the space surrounding them with her free hand.

 

“I would take you up on your offer - _but_ – what if Alice finds out.”

 

Veronica laughed in agreement, “True – that woman is no nondescript housewife. She is a force to be reckoned with, Jughead. And she still hasn’t confronted you?”

 

“No, I haven’t seen her yet. Delaying the inevitable, aren’t I?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

A puzzled look crept onto Jughead’s face as his black hair fell into his eyes, “You know what’s weird, Veronica?”

 

“Oh, I like the sound of whatever your about to tell me. Spill.”

 

“Betty called her sister, Polly. Polly said that Mrs. Cooper and my dad – they – _used to date_.” Jughead’s voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

 

Not expecting that from Jughead, Veronica almost spit out her tea as she looked up at him, “Wait, come again?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Jughead, that’s really _really_ …”

 

“Weird?”

 

“No, I was going to say freaky. I mean, like, were they _serious_?”

 

“I have no idea. All I know is that my dad used to get into a lot of trouble when he was my age. But he never really told me how. He’s part of a gang, the Southside Serpents. I just kind of filled in the blanks myself: drugs or drinking, I don’t know. I mean, what more could he possibly have done?”

 

Veronica stared at him, “Jug…you don’t think…I mean.”

 

“I don’t know what to think at this point.”

 

“Well, you and Betty should look into this. You kind of have to now, what with you being mar…”

 

Suddenly Archie Andrews walked into the kitchen. Jughead and Veronica stopped talking completely. Jughead stood up and pulled an invisible string off his pajama bottoms.

 

“Oh, I’ll just be in the other room.”

 

“Wait.”

 

Archie turned around to face Jughead, “Look, Jughead, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’m sorry man. I swear, I didn’t…”

 

“Its fine. Betty told me.”

 

“You sure.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Relieved, Archie let out a loud sigh, “Do you guys want to join me in the den?”

 

“We’ll be there in a minute, Archiekins.”

 

As Archie walked out of the kitchen, Veronica dropped her voice and looked at Jughead, “Jughead, you and Betty _need_ to look into that.”

 

“I know, but where? What do you think we would even find out anyways?”

 

“I don’t know, where does Alice Cooper keeps all her important files? Honestly, you and Betty are supposed to be the investigative reporters, Mr. and Mrs. Blue & Gold.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Important files, Veronica? I think Alice Cooper is a little cleverer than that.”

 

“Just covering the bases.” Veronica took another sip of tea, “And my offer still stands. You guys are welcome to stay here.”

 

“Thanks Veronica. I’m going to look for a place to rent for us, but I may take you up on your offer until then.”

 

“Of course. Just so long as you don’t do your lovemaking in front of our grand mahogany fireplace…”

 

Jughead cut her off, “Got it. No need to say anything more, Veronica”

 

“Betty told me that, uh…”

 

Jughead turned red by what she was implying, “What exactly did she tell you?”

 

“She said you had, um.”

 

“Oh.” Jughead looked down, “Not that I would ever want to talk about this with you, ever, but yeah _that_ did happen. Jughead added quickly with a smile, “But I _think_ I made it up to her this weekend.”

 

“Jughead?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m just giving you a hard time. Let me know what you want to do, or if you need help finding a place to rent, alright?”

 

“Thanks, Veronica.”

 

Veronica Lodge finished the remainder of her green tea. She stared at the bottom of the cup wondering about Alice Cooper and F.P. Jones. _Had they been serious?_ No, Veronica laughed to herself. That would be too weird. Besides, Veronica wondered, what would that mean for Betty and Jughead? Veronica tried to put the thought out of her mind as she pulled a copy of _Town and Country_ towards her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! 
> 
> Thanks.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. <3

43.

F.P. Jones was eyeing Sheriff Keller as he paced the room. Out of patience, he smirked and said sarcastically, “Look, I _already_ told you guys I wasn’t involved in Jason’s murder. Otherwise, _why_ would I voluntarily give you my DNA? Are you going to let me off the hook or what?”

 

Sheriff Keller didn’t respond. Instead, he waited for the lab assistant to bring papers into the interrogation room.

 

Sheriff Keller’s face was full of expectation as he turned to the assistant, “ _Well_?” The Sheriff crossed his arms and waited for a response.

 

“We already ran them, sir.”

 

“What about the samples?”

 

“Ran those, too. Nothing.”

 

F.P. Jones sat up and straightened his leather jacket, “ _Can I go now_?”

 

Sheriff Keller looked him in the eyes and spread his hands over the table, “We’ll be in touch.”

 

F.P.’s mouth curled as he left the room. Sheriff Keller turned to leave as the lab assistant cleared his throat.

 

Sheriff Keller turned around in response, “What?”

 

“Sir…I said we didn’t find a match for F.P., but that doesn’t mean we didn’t find anything.”

 

Sheriff Keller looked perplexed as the assistant handed him some paperwork, “What’s all this?”

 

“Well, you had us run F.P.’s full profile after we ran the profile for his son, Jughead.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sir, there was a match.”

 

“Wait, I _thought_ we cleared Jughead?”

 

“We did. There was DNA found on the car that matched his…”

 

“What are you talking about? F.P. was just cleared.”

 

“No, sir. The DNA found on the car matched _both_ his and Jughead’s.”

 

“That’s impossible! What - you think his ten-year-old daughter did _this_?”

 

“No, but someone, one of their kin, did – _see here_.”

 

“What the hell?! And your certain this is accurate?”

 

The lab assistant nodded solemnly.

 

“Call stat on this – we’ve got a real problem now.”

…

Betty Cooper went up to her room and shut the door behind her back. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing her head to rest against the door momentarily. She was thinking about Jughead. With thoughts of him at the forefront of her mind, she was finding it harder to concentrate on her everyday routine. She remembered how he had kissed her. He was all over her. He was everywhere, up her back, her waist, her shoulders, brushing over her hands and arms. He had kissed her harder than they had kissed before. Unable to resist his touch any longer, she gave into him completely.

…

Later, Betty sat on her bed to unwind for the evening. She started thinking about what Polly had told her. So, her mom and F.P. had dated – _so what_? Was it really _that_ big of a deal? Suddenly, Betty wondered if her mom had any old yearbooks lying around. Betty laughed at the thought of finding old photos of her mother and Jughead’s dad together, especially now. Curiosity piqued, she decided she would find out. Truthfully, she’d always been a bit of snooper. She figured the residual trait had been passed down to her through her mother, the most antagonistic journalist in town. Betty thought about where her mother would store such scandalous images - _The Attic_!

 

Betty jumped up and ran to the other end of the house. As she pulled the ladder down, a hint of dust sprinkled onto her face, causing her to cough momentarily. She quickly silenced her cough to avoid alerting her mother to her actions. As she made her way up the stairs, her face became enveloped in darkness. She turned on the light with a single ‘click’ and looked around. Most of the items in the attic looked like junk. There were some dilapidated cardboard boxes in the corner, but Betty had looked through those a few years ago. They had proven to be a big disappointment; they were filled with old knick knacks that her mom stashed in the attic. Always obsessively cleaning, Mrs. Cooper wanted to make their house appear like _The Stepford Wives_. Instead, Betty thought it looked more like a knockoff of a Restoration Hardware catalog.

 

Betty continued to walk around the attic, treading her flats lightly against the floor. She came across a pile of hat boxes filled with papers. She sat down on the wooden floor of the attic and unstacked the boxes one at a time. She placed each one neatly on the floor to avoid making too much noise. In the first one, there were some old photos of Betty’s parents, nothing too interesting. There were also some dated pictures of her and Polly from when she was in Kindergarten. The next box was filled with yarn and Christmas ribbon. Betty rolled her eyes and shoved the box to the side. As Betty came to the last box, she noticed that it wasn’t very heavy. She opened the lid. There were only two items in it. One was an old flyer from _The Sisters of Quiet Mercy_. It looked very dated. The design on the flyer was something that reminded her of a kitsch commercial from the late 80’s. Betty laughed and tossed it into the box. Then, she noticed a much newer flyer underneath it. Its appearance looked recent, _very_ recent. It was a bright blue flyer from the Riverdale Public Library. Betty began loosening the pages to get a better look. It had some information regarding a Pro Bono program that the library hosted every Wednesday.

 

** Free to the Public: Ask a Lawyer Clinic **

Wednesday’s Only

Riverdale Public Library

PLEASE NOTE: Veteran’s Will Be Given Top Priority

¤

**This event is sponsored by Mayor Sierra McCoy –**

**Keeping the _PEP!_ in our Town Hall’s step, we put Riverdale First.**

Betty put the boxes back in their places and straightened them. She wanted to ensure that they looked the same way they did before. Suddenly, her paranoia and anxiety began to flair; she clenched her fists together until she felt a mild pinch. One of the blisters on her hand had loosened, which caused her to feel a ‘zing’ sensation all down her arm. She released her hands and let out a sigh, knowing her mother would notice if anything was out of place. She’d never hear the end of it. After everything that transpired between Betty and her mother, she couldn’t afford to take that chance.

 

As she exited the attic she thought about calling Polly again. However, she knew her mother wouldn’t trust her on the phone, even if it was only to call Polly. Her mother had already taken Betty’s phone out of her room. This would have to be quick. Betty dashed into her room and shut the door. She turned on the shower and fan, making some noise in the bathroom. It had to sound convincing, like she was actually doing things in there. She rummaged around a drawer and slammed it shut. She paused for a few seconds. Slowly, she let herself into Polly’s room and found her phone in the corner of the room. Betty dialed the number at a slower than usual pace. She waited for the secretary to connect her. She drummed her fingers nervously on her jeans and tugged at the phone line.

 

“ _Polly_!”

 

“Betty?! What is it?”

 

Betty uttered her sisters name in a hushed whisper, “Polly, I’m having to sneak your phone. Look, do you know anything else about FP and mom?”

 

“No, Betts, I’m sorry. Also, I wanted to tell you that I’m moving in with the Blossoms, they offered me a place to stay and…”

 

“ _Are you serious, Polls_?”

 

“Yeah, can you blame me? It’s a better option than here.”

 

“Polly, I have to go. I’m serious. Please, can you think of anything at all?”

 

“Well, there is one thing. It doesn’t mean it has anything to do with FP, though. Before Jason and I…mom was acting kind of weird. Like, she got all worked up in the middle of the week for no reason. This was before I even got pregnant.”

 

“Spill… _hurry_.” Betty continued to tap her fingers on her thighs.

 

“Mom was going to something at the Riverdale Library in town. I don’t know what it is, but whenever she would leave, she would be crying. I only saw her do it twice, but I think she used to go more than that. I think she got suspicious that I noticed something was up because she stopped leaving me in the car when she went in there.”

 

“Polls…I saw a flyer in our attic, it was for some legal clinic at the library. Is that what you’re talking about? Do you think it has to do with mom and dad divorcing or something? I think they offer free legal advice.”

 

“I don’t know, Betty. Sorry, that’s all I’ve got. It was a while ago, though.”

 

Betty’s voice was rushed, “ _Bye Polls_.” Betty hung up the phone without making a sound.

 

Betty ran back into her bathroom. She hopped out of her flats and flung her clothes onto the floor as she rushed into the shower. As the water dripped down her side, she continued to think. Surely there was a way for her to go to the library without her mother noticing?

…

On Wednesday afternoon, Betty accosted Kevin in the hallway.

 

“Hey, Kev, can you do me a _huuuge_ favor?”

 

Kevin smiled, “ _Woah_ , Betty. Slow it down, girl. What’s up?”

 

“I’m supposed to be in the Blue & Gold office in thirty minutes. I haven’t seen Jughead all day, or I would have told him this myself – can you just tell him that I had to look into something if I you see him? He usually doesn’t get to the Blue & Gold office until way after I do. I don’t want him worrying.”

 

“Sure, Betty. I haven’t seen him at all today either. Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s great, Kev. Thanks!” Betty kissed Kevin on the cheek and ran down the hallway.

 

Betty picked up her pace as she exited the school steps.

…

As Betty made her way into town she started thinking about the flyer, a million questions were buzzing through her mind. First, had her mother been planning on getting a divorce this whole time? Did she use the free service to cover her tracks so her dad wouldn’t see any strange credit card charges? Betty became irate. Why couldn’t her mother just be straight with everyone? Why did she have so many secrets? _And why the hell did they hide the fact that they were having problems?_

 

Betty pulled the double doors open. As she walked in, she noticed a long line to a couple of tables. Behind the tables were individuals dressed in business attire. She continued to look around, lingering near the crowd of people. Sensing her unease, the librarian at the front desk approached her.

 

“Hi young lady, can I help you?”

 

“What – _er_ – yes. What is this?”

 

“This is our pro-bono program. It meets once a week to offer free legal services to our town residents. Some are low income, we get a lot of veterans. It’s a way for them to give back to the community. Isn’t that nice?”

 

Feeling nervous, Betty choked on her words, “Er, very! Um – do they do divorce cases here?”

 

The woman gave Betty a disapproving glance, “I _believe_ so. You’re not asking for yourself, are you? You look too young to be married!”

 

Betty blushed, the irony of the woman’s statement was not lost on her, “No, just wondering.”

 

“Alright, well, if you have any questions, you know where to find me.” The Librarian pointed to a sign nearby that read, “Information Services.”

 

Betty looked around again and let out a loud sigh. Skipping school had been a total bust. She needed to get back to school before her mother got wind of where she was. She also didn’t want to invoke the wrath of Principle Weathersby, who let her come and go as an editor for the Blue & Gold. As Betty turned to leave, she was in such a rush that she didn’t pay attention where she was going. When she left the building, she ran smack into a young man in a blue business suit headed in the direction of the library. Betty adjusted her posture and looked up to say she was sorry. However, as her eyes ventured up to the young man’s face, she let out a silent choke. Betty stared in disbelief at the young man standing before her.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Betty stood up slowly, fingers pressed together. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

The young man reached his hand out and put in on her shoulder, “ _Woah_. Are you alright? The young man let out a goofy grin and smiled at her as he let his hand down.

Betty stammered, “ _I…I…_ ”

 

“It’s okay, happens to me all the time at court. You sure were in a hurry to leave the library. Want to tell me why?”

 

“No, um, I have to go.”

 

“Well are you at least gonna tell me your name?”

 

“Um, it’s Betty.”

 

The young man grinned and relaxed his posture. He smiled at her again, “Betty. Nice.”

 

“What’s yours?”

 

“C. Blossom… _esquire_.” The young man put an emphasis at the end of his sentence, which sounded almost comical. Then he grinned again, his blue eyes looking directly at her.

 

“What? _That’s_ your name?”

 

The young man laughed and flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes, “No, but that’s what it says on my business card anyways.”

 

“Then what’s your real name?”

 

“ _Cole_.”

 

Betty stuttered, “So, are you…a Blossom? Do you know Cheryl?”

 

“Yeah? So, you go to school with my cousin, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got to go. See ya.” Betty rushed past the young man.

 

Cole watched her disappear down the road. Then he headed back inside the library.

…

 

When Betty opened the door to Riverdale High School, she ran towards the direction of the Blue & Gold, determined to find Jughead. Betty was still out of breath when she entered the room.

 

Jughead stood up when he saw her, “Betty?! What happened?”

 

Jughead walked over to Betty, placing his hands on her shoulders, “What is it, babe? What’s wrong?”

 

“Jug, I just saw something unbelievable, I…”

 

“Slow down, Betts. I can’t understand you. Take a deep breathe.”

 

As Jughead wrapped his arms around her, Betty expelled her breathe.

 

“Jug, I…”

 

“ _Elizabeth Cooper_!”

 

Betty turned around to find her mother and Principal Weathersby standing in the doorway.

 

Betty let out an inaudible whisper, “ _Shit_.”

 

Principal Weathersby stepped forward, “Betty, when you were marked absent last period. Per our school’s attendance requirements, I had no choice but to call your mother.”

 

Alice lunged at Betty and Jughead, yanking Betty by the arm. She pointed a manicured finger at Jughead, “ _You_ ,” Alice was fuming, “ _Stay the hell away from my daughter_.”

 

Confused by Alice’s reaction, Principle Weathersby raised his eyebrows, “No need to panic, Alice. While Betty _will_ have to serve Saturday detention, this shouldn’t be a problem if it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Oh, I’ll see to it that _this_ doesn’t happen again. I will be bringing Betty home for today Mr. Weathersby.”

 

“Very well. Betty, please do not skip school again. I’m disappointed. I have given you a lot of leeway because of your position at the Blue & Gold. You should have checked in with me.”

 

Betty was fighting back tears as she looked over at Jughead and back to Mr. Weathersby, “ _I’m sorry_.”

 

Alice continued to yank Betty’s arm, “Let’s go.”

…

Later in the evening, Betty was sitting on her bed with her legs were pushed up against her chin. She wrapped her arms around them. She was staring across the room. She wasn’t crazy. No, that young man had looked _exactly_ like Jughead. The only difference was that he had blonde hair in a shade that closely resembled her own. Betty wondered what this meant for her and Jughead – _was it possible that her mother had a child before Polly_? Was FP Jones the father? Betty couldn’t help but wonder if this was the real reason her mother was angry that she married Jughead.

 

Betty pressed her lips to her knees. Suddenly, she heard a light ‘rap’ and looked over to see Jughead tapping on her window. Betty rushed over to help him open it.

 

Jughead climbed into her room and pulled Betty into his chest. He framed her face around his hands, “I’m not leaving you here again after what happened last time, babe. Come on.”

 

“Wait, Jug - _where are we going_?”

 

“To Veronica’s. I don’t want your mom to catch me – _hurry, Betts_.”

 

Betty grabbed a few essentials and threw them into her purse. Then she grabbed her coat and followed Jughead down the ladder, shutting the window behind her.

 


	45. Chapter 45

45.

Jughead shut Veronica Lodges front door behind them.

 

Veronica walked down the stairs wearing a silk robe over her pajamas. An expression of concern was written on her face as she walked towards the pair, “Hey, Jughead, I just got your text. Is everything okay?”

 

The rims of Betty’s eyes were red. Jughead put his arm around her.

 

“It looks like we’ll be taking you up on your offer, Veronica. Betty skipped a class the other day, so Principle Weathersby called Mrs. Cooper. She came up to the school and freaked out on us, directing most of her rage towards me. Of course, Principal Weathersby didn’t know why her yelling escalated to a ten. Jughead sighed, “She told me to stay away from Betts and took her home.”

 

Veronica’s hand was slightly over the folds of her silk robe. Her eyes widened, “Jughead, does she _know_ Betty’s gone?!”

 

“No, but I suspect she will at some point. Betty and I climbed out her bedroom window.”

 

Veronica looked over at Betty, “Oh dear. Betty, are you okay? Do you want something to eat?”

 

Betty shook her head, “No, I’m okay. Thanks for letting us stay here, Veronica. I think we’ll turn in for the night. I need to talk to Juggie.”

 

Veronica gave the pair a warm smile, “Anytime. If you guys need me you know where to find me.”

 

Veronica hugged Jughead and squeezed Betty’s hand.

…

 

As Betty walked into the guest bedroom, Jughead shut the double doors behind them. Betty continued to walk ahead, arms crossed.

 

Jughead’s hands were in his pockets, “Betty, what is it?”

 

Betty sighed. She turned around to look at Jughead, no words came out.

 

Alarmed by her silence, Jughead moved forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, “What is it, babe?” Jughead rubbed her arms up and down as Betty let out a quiet sigh against his face.

 

“Jug, _my_ mom and _your_ dad…”

 

He waited for her to continue.

 

I was snooping in my parent’s attic to see if I could find my mom’s old pictures, I don’t know, and I didn’t really find anything you know? At least, that’s what I thought. I found this really old flyer from _The Sisters of Quiet Mercy_ that looked like it was from the 80’s. I called Polly later to ask if she knew anything about our parents dating and she said no. But Jug, she told me something really weird. She said that my mom used to go to the Library in town every Wednesday and would leave crying. Anyways, I found out that they host a free pro bono clinic there. Low income residents can go to the clinic and get free legal advice. I thought it had something to do with my parents divorcing, so that’s where I went yesterday. I just figured my mom was lying to me again about her and dad getting a divorce. But I was so wrong, Jug.”

 

“Go on, Betts. You’re scaring me.”

 

“So, I went, thinking I might find out what she had been doing there and…”

 

Jughead stared at her.

 

“When I left the library, I ran into _this guy_ , Jug. I don’t know, it’s just…”

 

“Who, what guy?”

 

“ _Cole_.”

 

“Who’s Cole, Betty?”

 

Betty started to cry, “Jug,” she put her hand over her mouth, “When I ran into him I looked up at him and he just - I don’t know if it’s possible, but - I _think_ he might be our brother.”

 

Jughead raised his voice unintentionally, “What?! No – Betts - what are you saying?” He continued to stare at her in disbelief.

 

Still crying, Betty wiped the bottom of her eyes with her sleeve, “It’s true.”

 

“Wait, that can’t be.”

 

Betty walked forward, her hands gripped his grey sweater, “Jug…he looked _just like you_.” Betty continued to hold the collar of his sweater, gripping it tighter as a few tears streamed down from her eyes, landing on her cheeks and mouth. Betty bit her lower lip.

 

Not knowing what to think or how to feel, Jughead pulled Betty into his chest and put his hand over her neck. Jughead thoughts stood still for a moment. He wondered _if_ this could actually be true. He thought about all the times that FP would ramble on about his “wild years” when he was wasted. Jughead couldn’t tell whether his father was reminiscing about the past _or_ filled with regret; his dad would go in and out of this weird laughing spiral. Then, he would pause, getting choked up a little, but he never cried. Was it possible that this was the “trouble” that his dad referred to when he was drinking? _Surely his father would have told him if he had a brother?_

 

Jughead pulled Betty from him to look at her, “Betty, don’t panic. We’ll figure this out together, okay? We always do. I love you.”

 

Betty nodded and placed her head in between his neck and shoulders, letting her lips linger

there as she closed her eyes. Jughead stared into the distance.

…

Later that evening, Betty and Jughead lay in bed in silence.

 

Betty turned to Jughead, fingers trailing his face, “Jug?”

 

Jughead turned so that their faces were close together, “What is it?”

 

“This doesn’t change things between us, does it?”

 

Sensing her unease, Jughead cradled Betty’s face in his hands, “What? That we might have a brother – _and that’s a big if_.”

 

“Jug, I saw him with my own two eyes, he looked like you and,” Betty’s voice trailed off, “And a little like me…I guess.”

 

Wanting to ease the tension a little, Jughead grinned, “Well, I would imagine that he was pretty cute then?”

 

“Jug, this is serious.”

 

Jughead laughed, “I know, Betts. I’m not disregarding your feelings. This is certainly one of the stranger things that’s happened in my life. It’s just, it kind of made me think of you and I and …I don’t know…like maybe one day our kids will look like him?”

 

Betty’s voice perked up as her eyes grew wide, “Wait, Jug, you want kids?”

 

Jughead gave Betty an inquisitive smile, “Yes?”

 

Betty giggled, “Me too.”

 

Jughead furrowed his brow and placed his forehead against hers, “Okay, this is a really weird conversation we’re having.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yeah, we might share a brother and I’m hoping that our kids will look like him.”

 

“Well, we never talked about it before, you know, having kids.”

 

“Well, we are only eighteen,” Jughead laughed, which helped Betty relax a little. I thought it was just understood that, you know, when you get married you have kids someday.”

 

“Says who?!”

 

“Me,” Jughead grinned and planted a swift kiss on her mouth as Betty laughed, “Oh, but not until we’re 30, ok?”

 

Betty giggled as Jughead moved his hand down her arm, “What?”

 

Betty wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his mouth to her lips. In one gentle motion, she slid her pajamas bottoms off.

 

Jughead laughed, “Betty, what is with you? First your crying, then your laughing at me, and now…” Jughead’s eyes trailed past her naval. She grabbed his hand and let it gently trail down her stomach. Jughead leaned in to kiss her gently. As their kiss broke apart, Betty climbed on top of him.

 

“Jug, I just…”

 

Jughead let out a throaty breath, gripping her waist, “ _Betty_.”

 

Betty adjusted their positions and began to rock back and forth slowly.

…

Veronica Lodge was eating in the kitchen the next morning when Betty walked in.

 

“Hey, Betty.”

 

Betty sat down next to her, “Hi.”

 

Veronica smiled at her and whispered, “You’re awfully quiet today. Where’s your Juggie?”

 

“He’s coming.”

 

Jughead walked into the kitchen, “Hey Betty, I have to go into work. Will you be okay for a few hours?”

 

Veronica put her arms around Betty, “She’ll be fine, Jughead. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

Betty got up from the kitchen stool she was sitting on to kiss Jughead. Veronica watched as Jughead held her face, kissed her lips, and wrapped his arms around Betty.

 

Veronica grinned, “You two are so cute.”

 

Jughead left the kitchen, “I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“I would kill to have Archie look at me the way Jughead looks at you, Betty.”

 

“Yeah,” Betty’s voice trailed off, “But I’m sure Archie really likes you, Ron…”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Betty turned to Veronica, “Veronica,” Betty gulped, “I’m not sure of anything at the moment, okay, but it’s entirely possible that Jughead and I…might share a bother.”

 

Veronica Lodge dropped her coffee spoon on the counter, spilling the creamy brown contents all around her cup.

 

“ _What_ …”

 

“Supposedly he’s a Blossom, Ronnie. His name is Cole.”

 

“We’ve got to call, Cheryl, Betty.”

 

“Wait, no. _Why_ would we call her?”

 

“To pry her for information Betty, why else?”

 

“But I don’t know if any of this is true.”

 

“We don’t have to tell her anything, Betty. Just leave it to me.”

…

 

Later that morning, Betty and Veronica were in Pop’s diner waiting for Cheryl. Veronica Lodge was checking her phone when she looked up at Betty.

 

“Woah, Betts. Slow it down. How many cupcakes have you had already?”

 

Betty blushed, “This is my third.”

 

“Geez, girl. If I hate that many cupcakes, I would have to exercise more. Didn’t you eat some banana bread at the house before we left?”

 

Betty nodded and continued to eat her strawberry cupcake, “Yeah, sorry. I’m just really hungry.”

 

Veronica’s conversation with Betty was interrupted as Cheryl Blossom walked up to their table.

 

Veronica smiled, “Cheryl, how kind of you to join us.”

 

Cheryl slid into the booth across from Veronica, tapping her red fingernails on the counter, “Make this quick, Ronnie.”

 

Betty shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She wiped the frosting on her lips onto a white napkin and set it down on the table. Her gaze shifted nervously from Cheryl to Veronica.

 

Veronica laced her fingers together, looking straight at Cheryl, “We have some questions about your cousin, Cheryl.”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Which one?”

 

“ _Cole_.”

 

Cheryl pursed her lips together, “Why? Are you asking for Betty or for yourself, Ron? I thought Betty over there was with Jughead. How’s that going by the way, Betty? I bet he’d be kinky _as fu_ …” Cheryl’s voice trailed off, a glib look still plastered on her face.

 

Betty cleared her throat at Cheryl’s implication and took a sip of her coke. Her fingers held the straw in place as she listened intently, wondering what Cheryl would say next.

 

Veronica looked back at Betty and then continued the conversation, “We wanted to know if he’s _actually_ your cousin, or...”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Wow, did you and Nancy Drew figure that out by yourselves? What, the blonde hair gave it away? Yes, he’s was adopted, but he’s definitely my cousin _and_ a Blossom.”

 

Veronica’s eyebrows raised as she felt Betty clenching the seat they were on, “Oh, what do you mean?”

 

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but someone in our family got into trouble. And you know, we Blossoms actually care about our appearance in society, Ron. So, not wanting to tarnish the Blossom name, my uncle arranged everything and adopted Cole. So, yeah, you could say that he’s adopted, but he is most definitively a Blossom. And you two still haven’t told me why you’re even asking this in the first place.”

 

“It was for me,” Veronica added quickly, “I wanted to know.”

 

Cheryl put her hand over Veronica’s and said sarcastically, “Veronica, a piece of advice, stick to hooking up with Archie.”

 

“ _Ouch_.”

 

“Besides, Cole is sort of taken anyways. He knocked up what’s her face at our school and anyways, as much as I’d like to continue this boring conversation, I have places to be.”

 

As soon as Cheryl Blossom left Pop’s, Betty and Veronica turned to look at each other.

 

“Betty…”

 

“I told you, Ron! I think Cole is my brother.”

 

“But that doesn’t explain the whole Blossom family cover-up, Betty. You’re _not_ a Blossom.”

 

“I know, which is why we need to get to the bottom of this.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment. :)

46.

When Betty and Veronica returned to her house, there was a box left at the foot of her front door; a yellow sticky note was stuck next to the door handle.

 

Veronica read the note and handed it to Betty, “It looks like your mom was already here, Betty.”

 

Betty read the note, “Now my mom wants me to call her?! Unbelievable.” Betty ripped the note up, eyes tearing up.

 

Veronica opened the box. Betty’s phone was inside.

 

“Here, Betts.”

 

“How did she know I was here, Veronica?”

 

“You snuck out a window, hun. While I do think your mom is a nightmare, she was probably worried when she couldn’t find you anywhere.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes.

 

As they walked into the house, Betty turned to Veronica, “Sorry. I’m really tired, Ronnie. I think I’m going to go and lay down.”

 

Veronica grabbed Betty’s wrist gently to stop her, “ _Betty_ …”

 

“What?” Betty looked down at Veronica’s hand holding her wrist.

 

“Betty, are you alright?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Betty…I haven’t been listening in on you or anything, but I’ve heard you crying a lot. And you were eating a lot today. It’s just…”

 

“ _I’m fine_. Sorry Ronnie.”

 

“ _Are you sure_?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m going to lay down now, I’m not feeling all that great. The fact that my mom has already been here means that it’s likely she’s going to show up here again unannounced.”

 

“Betty, don’t worry about it, okay? If she comes here I’ll just…I don’t know…I’ll tell her you’re here napping.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

Betty went back to their room and laid down. Later that evening, Betty woke up with a headache. She went into the bathroom and tried to steady herself, placing her hand on the side of the wall. Noticing her face was beet red, Betty splashed a little bit of water on it and dabbed her forehead with a towel. Suddenly, without warning, Betty ran over to the toilet and vomited. She wiped he forehead again, steading herself on the floor. Betty got up and grabbed her phone.

 

**Ronnie, can u come in here? Hurry plz.**

Veronica opened the double doors, calling Betty’s name. When Veronica walked into the bathroom she found Betty vomiting again. Veronica stopped and stooped down to feel Betty’s forehead.

 

“Betty, when did you start throwing up?”

 

“Just now…almost.”

 

Veronica stood up slowly, looking at Betty, “Betts, this is none of my business, but…” Veronica paused.

 

“What?”

 

“Betty, have you and Jughead ever had unprotected sex?”

 

Betty wiped her mouth and looked up at her. She pursed her lips together, “ _Ron_ …”

 

“Look, Betty, I’m not trying to give you a hard time, but you’ve been eating a lot and now your vomiting. And you’ve been…emotional as of late.”

 

“Wuhh…what are you saying?”

 

“Betty, did you and Jug ever have sex without using protection?”

“Yes, okay. And Ron, please don’t give me the third degree.”

 

“I won’t. Do you remember when?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, how long ago was that?”

 

“The first time was on our wedding night – _oh_ – _omg_.” Tears started pooling in Betty’s eyes, “And the one time we had sex on the…”

 

“Betty.”

 

“Well, we, I – just got carried away.”

 

“Did he co…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When was your last period?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve always been irregular. Sometimes more than forty days, but – it’s been a while and – _oh dear_. It’s been months, Ron.” Betty started to cry again.

 

Veronica’s phone buzzed, “It’s Archie, Betty.”

 

“Please don’t let him see me like this.”

 

“Betty, I’m going to get you something. Please, stay here.”

Veronica heard noise behind her, “In here. Hey Archie – Betty isn’t feeling good. Can you stay with her for twenty minutes while I pick up some pepto bismal at the store?”

 

“Oh no, Betty – are you okay?”

 

“ _No_.” Betty puked again.

 

“Hold her hair, Archie. Look – I’ll be right back guys. Please, Archie, just stay here okay?”

 

“ _Okay_.” Archie, genuinely concerned, held Betty’s hair back.

 

Betty felt so sick that she didn’t even care if Archie saw her like this anymore. Her stomach was in knots.

 

Archie looked at her, “Betty, do you want to lie down?”

 

Betty nodded. Archie picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He put a lined trashcan next to her.

 

Betty started to cry.

 

Archie reached out to grab her hand, but hesitated. He placed his hand on top of hers, “Betts, what is it?”

 

“Archie, I think I really screwed up this time.”

 

“What do you mean, Betty? You’re scarring me.”

 

“Look, you don’t know this, but…”

 

“What?”

 

“Arch…Juggie and I.”

 

Archie smiled and let out a laugh, “Betty its okay…let’s _not_ relive that day. I know you two are together _together_.”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“No?” Archie looked confused, “Betty, you aren’t making sense.”

 

Betty sat up. Archie’s hand was still on top of hers, “Arch, Jughead and I eloped.”

 

Archie stared in disbelief, “Betty…what are you saying?”

 

“It’s true.”

 

Archie took his hand off of hers, placing them on his head in confusion.

 

“Betty?”

 

“It’s true, Arch.”

 

“Wait, is that…Betty…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh. _OH_. Wait, please tell me your _not_ …is that why…are you not well?”

 

Betty stared to cry.

 

Not knowing what to do or how to handle the situation, Archie did the only thing he knew. He pulled Betty into him as she started to cry harder, “Betts…it’s going to be ok.”

 

Later, Veronica Lodge returned with a plastic bag. She sat down on the bed next to Archie, “Betty, hey…”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Archie, will you give us a minute?”

 

“Sure, I’ll be outside. Text me if you need me.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Betty…look…I think you need to take a pregnancy test, alright?”

 

Betty sighed, “Ok. But…”

 

“Just chill out, we’ll go from here, okay?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Betty sat on the tub as she and Veronica waited for the results.

 

“Has it been five minutes?”

 

“Almost.”

 

“Ronnie…”

 

“Deep breaths, girl.”

 

Betty sighed, “Ronnie, I got carried away…”

 

“Hey, you’re not the only one that’s ever done that, okay. Don’t beat yourself up.”

 

Betty smiled.

 

The timer on Veronica’s iPhone went off, “Betty.”

 

“What does it say, just tell me, I don’t want to look at it.”

 

Veronica looked down and then looked back up at Betty.

 

“Ronnie?”

 

“ _Betty_ …”

 

“ _Oh no_.”

 

Veronica sighed, “ _It’s positive_.”

…

When Jughead came home from work, he found Betty and Archie sitting on Betty’s bed. Betty was sleeping.

 

“Hey guys, is everything okay? Why are you both in here?”

 

Archie looked down. Veronica walked over to Jughead, grabbing his hand, “Jug, Betty wasn’t feeling well earlier and…”

 

“Is she okay now?”

 

Betty stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw Jughead.

 

“Yeah, she’s okay. Come on Archie. Let’s give them some space.” Veronica grabbed Archie’s hand, looking back at Betty.

 

After Veronica and Archie left the room, Jughead walked over to Betty. He put his hand on her face, “Betts, what is it babe? They said you aren’t feeling well?”

 

Betty smiled, placing her hands on his face, “Juggie, I have to tell you something.” Betty let her thumb graze his bottom lip.

 

Jughead ran his hand down her face, threading his fingers through her hair, “What is it, Betts?”

 

“ _Jug_ ,” Betty paused, “ _I’m pregnant_.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, some questions will be answered. Thank you so much for reading this. 
> 
> Please comment. <3

47.

Jughead Jones longed to give Betty the kind of home that he never had. After spending many futile hours searching for a place within his means, Jughead had finally found _the_ house. It was a small bungalow built right before the twenties. The house itself looked like it was in a transition, not quite art nouveau _or_ deco, but it had a long history. It was a two-bedroom home with one and a half stories, a bracketed gable roof, and a multi-windowed dormer built of white bricks.

 

Jughead knew it was _the_ house for two reasons. One, he knew that Betty would love that it was hidden away in the depths of Greendale, concealed from the highway by the trees. It was very close to the clearing of flowers that he had revealed to her as his own private hideaway. He had welcomed her into his own private world and into his heart that day. And two, he thought it would remind her of a Nancy Drew novel – _The Bungalow Mystery_ – one of the first in the series that Betty wouldn’t shut up about when they were children. Since she was so keen on reading every mystery story she could get her hands on, Jughead had practically memorized every title to every detective fic she read. Jughead couldn’t believe the price to rent the place, too. The owners, a retired elderly couple, said they never used the place anymore because their kids had moved away and they were looking to rent it at a lower cost to be able to maintain it. The home was already fully furnished. The weeds around the front of the home just needed a slight trim.

 

Jughead figured that he and Betty would stay with Veronica a while longer to save up enough money to start renting the place. By graduation, he hoped they would be fully moved in.

…

“ _Juggie_ ,” Betty paused, “ _I’m pregnant_.”

 

Jughead stared at Betty in disbelief, still holding her hand. He wasn’t registering what she had just said to him.

 

“Jug,” Betty giggled, “Did you hear me? I said I’m _pregnant_. Say something!”

 

Jughead looked at her, whispering her name under his breath, “ _Betty_ ,” he then looked down at her stomach, rubbing it with his thumbs, then looked up at her again, eyes full of questions.

 

Jughead didn’t know what to do in that moment, what to think, or what to say. A sudden mix of emotions entered his mind all at once, completely clouding his thinking. He didn’t know it was possible to feel enamored, enraged, worried, confused, happy, scared and in love all at the same time. And then he felt something else. He felt like maybe, just maybe this was his chance to be someone his father wasn’t. He would make sure he was there for her. And he would be damn sure he was there for them.

 

Jughead sighed. He leaned into Betty, planting a light kiss on her stomach. He looked up at her, grabbing her hands in his.

 

“Jug, you haven’t said anything.”

 

“I love you, Betty.”

 

“Jug,” Betty’s eyes began to tear up, “What am _I_ going to do?”

 

“ _You_ aren’t going to do anything, Betty. _We_ are going to figure this out together.”

 

“But how?”

 

“Did I not tell you that I would always put you first?”

 

“Yes,” Betty smiled.

 

“Nothing’s changed.”

 

“Why are you smiling, Juggie? This is…terrible?”

 

Jughead would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t scared. He was scared as hell, but he wasn’t going to let her see that.

 

“Because I have a surprise for you soon. And now the surprise is for the baby, too.”

 

Jughead let Betty sleep and left the room.

 

As Jughead shut the door, he turned to see Archie standing there.

 

Archie’s posture wasn’t as defensive this time, “Jughead.”

 

“Don’t say anything, Archie.”

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say, Jughead.”

 

“Fine, I’ll concede.”

 

“Jughead, are you and Betty really married?”

 

Jughead looked at his friend. Instead of his friend wearing a chip on his shoulder, Archie’s posture revealed a genuine concern he hadn’t seen since their friendship had been on the rocks.

 

Jughead sighed, “Yes.”

 

“And Betty’s really pregnant?”

 

“Yes, Archie, and please…I don’t need the third degree tonight, alright?”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

 

“Oh?” Surprised, Jughead looked up.

 

“Do you love Betty?”

 

“I’ve always loved her Archie. I always will.”

 

Archie sighed, “I know, I could tell you did for a long time. I just…you’re so young man, I don’t know what to say right now.”

 

“Please, could you just not say anything?” Jughead asked gently, really meaning it, “Because being a father scares the hell out of me, Archie. I don’t want to end up like my dad.”

 

Archie laughed.

 

“That’s funny?”

 

“Yeah, man. You’re nothing like him.”

 

“I’m not?”

 

“No,” Archie grinned, “You’re whipped, Jughead. I’ve never seen anyone more in love with a girl than I’ve seen with the way you look at Betty.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Why doesn’t that sound like an insult to me?”

 

“Haha, I don’t know.”

 

“Thanks, Archie.”

…

Early the next morning, Jughead was already awake when Betty stirred beside him.

 

“Hey, babe. You should go back to sleep. Get some rest.”

 

“Jug, did you not sleep at all last night?”

 

“Well, considering I just found out I’m entering fatherhood… _no_.” Jughead smiled.

 

Betty gave him an understanding look, “There is something I need to do, Jug. Promise you won’t talk me out of it?”

 

“Betty, what is it? I don’t know if I can make that kind of promise to you right now.” Jughead let his fingers touch her stomach, leaving his hand there.

 

“I’m going to confront my mom today, Jug.”

 

Jughead sat up, “Betty…I don’t know if that’s the best idea now considering your condition. Interacting with your mom will only cause you more emotional stress.”

 

“I have to. Please, just understand. I need to know.”

 

Jughead stared at the ceiling and then looked back at her, “Do you want me to go with you, babe? What if she tries to keep you there again?”

 

“it’s a risk I’m willing to take. I need to know Juggie.”

 

Jughead sighed. He knew that there was no talking her out of this.

…

Betty slammed the door to her car as she walked up the front steps of her parents’ house. She felt different now, older. As she opened the door, she braced herself for what was about to happen next.

 

Alice Cooper heard the front door, “Where the hell have you been Elizabeth?”

 

“Out.”

 

“You had me worried sick. I nearly called the police.”

 

“So call them.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I was at Veronica’s mom, _with Jughead_.”

 

“I told you not to see him again, Betty. And yet you continue to defy me. Do you enjoy mocking me?”

 

“You aren’t going to stop me from seeing him anymore.”

 

“No? I can damn well try.”

 

“No, you won’t. You aren’t going to stop me anymore, mother, because _I know_.”

 

Betty really didn’t know anything for sure. She was going to pretend she did and gauge her mother’s reaction.

 

“Excuse me, know what exactly?”

 

“I know all about _our_ brother, Cole.”

 

Alice’s face turned white.

 

“Who is his father, mom? Hal or FP…” Betty’s voice trailed off, “Because he looks an awful lot like Jughead.”

 

“Betty, let me explain, _please_.” Alice whispered.

 

“I don’t want to hear any more of your lies, mother. Is _he_ my brother? And is he FP’s son?”

 

Alice stood there silently. Her face betrayed that which she sought to conceal.

 

“Well?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“Yes to which one?”

 

“Both.”

 

“I knew it. How the hell did you think you could hide something this big from me, mother? Did you think that no one would ever figure it out? Because he looks exactly like Jughead.”

 

“Betty, please.”

 

“I don’t want to hear any more of your lies mother.”

 

“There’s more.” Alice looked ashamed, “Please, just give me a chance to explain.”

 

“More?” Betty spat, “What else could there possibly be?”

 

“He’s not a Blossom, Betty. But your great-grandfather was. Dad used his family ties to cover the pregnancy up. I was…already pregnant when he met me.”

 

“Wait, what? MOM – DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?!”

 

“I know, we tried to stop your sister from seeing Jason, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“She was already pregnant, Betty.”

 

Betty was dumfounded, not knowing what to say next. Alice began to cry.

 

“I only wanted to protect you, Betty. Please, you have to believe me. I only wanted what was best for you and for Polly.”

 

“Wow, look at where concealing this has gotten you. I cannot believe you hid this from me – _from us_!”

 

“Betty.”

 

“Jokes on you, mother.”

 

“Why would you say such a thing?”

 

“Because _I’m pregnant_!” Betty hadn’t meant to say it, but it just tumbled out of her mouth. Then she couldn’t take it back. Betty started to tear up at her own admission.

 

“Betty?!” Alice moved towards her as if to comfort her, but Betty backed away. “I never wanted this for you, honey. That’s why I was so adamant about you dating, especially after what happened with Polly. Please - let me help you.” Alice’s voice had a faint hint of desperation.

 

“Help me with what mom– _an abortion_? I love Jughead.” Betty turned to leave the house, slamming the door behind her.

 

“Betty – don’t go!”

 

“Please, just leave me alone.” Betty rushed out the front door.

…

That evening, Betty and Jughead were sitting in the bathtub in Veronica’s guest room. Jughead was sitting in the tub while Betty was sitting to the side with only her legs in the water.

 

“So that’s it, Jug. My mom concealed her pregnancy and my father, who she failed to tell me is a _freaking_ Blossom, used his family to cover the whole thing up. For all I know, dad doesn’t even know Cole isn’t his.”

 

Jughead was staring at the water. His voice was barely a whisper, “I can’t believe my dad never told me this.”

 

“I know.” Betty let out a heavy breath, swirling her legs in the tub, “This doesn’t change anything between us, does it Jug?” Betty looked up at him worried.

 

“No,” Jughead smiled, placing his hands on her stomach. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as Jughead ran his fingers along the curve above her waist and near her bellybutton.

 

“What are you doing, Jug?”

 

“Touching you and the baby.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s too small to feel, Juggie.”

 

Jughead moved his hands to her knees, parting her legs a little bit, “Let me touch you, Betty.” Jughead moved his face down to her inner thigh and planted a soft kiss onto it. As Betty sighed, he planted a kiss onto her other thigh, then another.

…

“ _Tell me that you love me_.”

 

“I – LOVE – YOU – JUGHEAD.”

…

Later that evening, Betty and Jughead were wrapped up in the comforter on the bed.

 

Betty turned to look at him, “ _Jug_.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think I’m going to write Cole a letter and just, I don’t know, tell him everything. I’ll just mail it and be done with this whole thing. What do you think?”

 

Jughead was running his fingers along Betty’s waist again. He looked up at her in surprise, “Are you sure, Betty?”

 

“Yes, he can decide what to do with the information. I’ll just leave it up to him. I’ll even put my number in the letter. If he wants to contact me, he can do it on his own terms.”

 

Jughead sighed as he pulled Betty closer to him, “Okay. Come here, babe.”

…

 

“Look it’s only a matter of time before they figure out it was me and haul me in for questioning. I’m probably going to do some major jail time because of this.”

 

“Cole, please!”

 

“I’m sorry. I know you would have liked for things to work out differently. Lord knows I sure as hell would have.”

 

The young girl started to cry.

 

“Lili, don’t look at me like that. We’ve been over this countless times. It was an accident. I should have gone to them right away and just come clean. What’s done is done though.”

 

“You know my mother can’t take the baby, Cole. She has fibromyalgia and I’m going to be working full time to pay for college.”

 

“ _I know_. Look, I know you already granted me full custody, but it might be best if we gave the baby to my family.”

 

“No, please. Your family makes me so uneasy.”

 

“But what other choice do we have?”

 

“Adoption?” The young girl started to cry, “I don’t know. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. Please don’t turn yourself in.”

 

Cole held her as she began to cry.

…

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. Life gets in the way. 
> 
> Please comment. <3

48.

That morning, Betty had mailed a letter to 'C. Blossom, Esquire.' The address was easy enough to find. She sent it directly to the only corporate firm in downtown Riverdale.

 

Dear Cole,

 

There is no easy way to say this, so I’m going to cut straight to the point. (Sorry, my parents are journalists and as purveyors of the truth it’s what we do, I guess). My name is Betty Cooper. You met me when I was leaving the Pro Bono Clinic at Riverdale’s downtown library (alright, we didn’t actually meet, I ran into you and you introduced me to yourself after you helped me get up). I know you were adopted by someone in the Blossom family. Well, I just recently found out that I am a Blossom, too; however, that’s not why I am writing you this letter.

 

I’m your sister, Cole. My mother, Alice Cooper is your mom. And I know this next part is going to sound even stranger, but Cole, your father isn’t a Blossom. Your father is Forsythe Pendelton Jones III. I’m married to his son, Jughead. And my god, you have to believe me when I tell you this, I never even knew you existed until recently. I confronted my mother about this. She said she was pregnant at my age and my dad covered it up using his family connections. But Cole, I know your father is F.P. Jones because you look exactly like Jughead. His father and my mother dated in High School before she married my father, a Blossom.

 

If you don’t believe me, then look in a yearbook from Riverdale High School. Jughead and I never even knew you existed. Also, not that it matters, but I’m pregnant. I don’t know why I am telling you all this. I guess because in a weird way, we’re family. If you want to contact me, I left my information in the letter. If not, I’ll understand. I just thought you ought to know the truth.

 

Very Sincerely,

 

Betty Cooper

…

“Almost there, Betts. No peeking.”

 

Betty started to giggle.

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“Can I at least have a hint, Jug?”

 

“You are impossible, you know that! Besides, it will ruin the surprise.”

 

After several minutes, Jughead stopped the car.

 

“Can I open my eyes now, Jug?”

 

Jughead grinned, “No, I’ll walk over to get you first, alright?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jughead opened the car door and grabbed Betty’s hand, “Alright, take care when you step out of the car. Here, Betts. I got you.”

 

“Seriously, Juggie, my eyes are still closed!”

 

“I know and that’s how I want them until we are in just the right spot. I want everything to be perfect for us.”

 

“And the baby?”

 

“Yes,” Jughead laughed, “Did I not just use the word ‘us.’”

 

“Semantics.”

 

Jughead laughed, “Still sassing off to me even when your eyes are closed? You’re impossible, Betts!”

 

“I smell flowers!”

 

Betty laughed.

 

“Alright, stop here. Now you can open your eyes, Betts.”

 

Betty opened her green eyes and stared in disbelief. There was a small house in front of her. A _real_ house. The exterior resembled a cottage only it wasn’t one. Betty felt like this type of house looked familiar, but she couldn’t recall the name of the make. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked over at Jughead.

 

“Juggie, is this…? Wait, is this _ours_?”

 

Jughead grinned as Betty flung her arms around his neck as she pulled him into her and kissed him.

 

“Are you surprised?”

 

“Yes, but Jug,” Betty paused, “How can we afford this?”

 

“We’re renting it. The owners aren’t asking a lot. I figured that we would move in after a month to save up some money while we stay with Veronica.”

 

“Can we go inside?!”

 

“Yes,” Jughead pulled a key from his pocket. Betty grinned as she grabbed his hand.

 

Betty’s eyes widened as they stepped inside. She turned around to look at him and then looked up at the ceiling, “Jug,” Betty let out a sigh of relief, “It’s perfect. And it’s really ours?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I love you, Betty.”

 

Betty turned back to him. She took a step closer to him and smiled. Jughead was biting his lower lip a little as he looked at her. She stepped closer still.

 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

 

“Jughead Jones, I love you.” Betty grinned as she pulled him in for a kiss. She started planting gentle kisses onto his lips as his hands reached out to hold her face.

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s legs and wrapped them around his.

 

“Are the owners home, Jug?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, no one will be coming here…”

 

“NO.”

 

Jughead carried her to the kitchen and put her onto the counter, letting his hands trail down her waist near the hem of Betty’s shirt. She pulled it off and then put her hands underneath his sweater. He lifted his hands over his head and flung his gray sweater onto the countertop. His lips returned to Betty’s as he planted kisses down her neck. Betty held his neck gently, savoring the feel of his lips on her collarbone.

 

Jughead trailed his lips against her neck “Tell me what you want, Betts.”

 

Betty whispered his name.

…

“Juggie – _I_ – you feel so good – _I can’t_ …”

 

“ _You can_ …Betty…”

…

Later, Betty had fallen asleep on the couch. Jughead kissed her forehead and covered her legs with a blanket, whispering words from his lips onto her face, “I love you, Betty.”

 

As Jughead got up, he started to feel a wave of anxiety overtake him. He pulled out his phone, annoyed at the hot liquid that was stealing his composure and stinging the corners of his eyes. He breathed in and brushed it away as he pulled out his phone to dial Jellybean.

 

“Hey, it’s me.”

 

“Jug! Everything alright? You sound weird.”

 

Jughead paused.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jellybean?”

 

“Yeah, what’s up big brother?”

 

Jughead was finally processing everything that had happened the last few days. Feeling overwhelmed, he started to cry, “Hey,” Jughead took in a deep breath, “I needed to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, no. Jug, you don’t sound good. Something the matter?”

 

“Something happened, JB.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“JB,” Jughead sighed and willed himself to stop crying, “Betty’s pregnant.”

 

Jughead heard his sister gasp on the other end of the line.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In this chapter, a brief time jump takes place. Betty and Jughead have moved into the rental home. They just graduated from Riverdale High School. Betty and her mother are civil towards one another; however, they don't speak often. Betty also got a part-time job at a coffee shop to help with their monthly expenses (nothing too strenuous because she has experienced some bad morning sickness).
> 
> Author's Note: Hi everyone. I was unsure about how people felt about this story due to the lack of feedback, which is alright. It was my first fic on Ao3. However, after writing almost 60,000 words, it helps to know that people are enjoying your work. Otherwise, there isn't much point in continuing it. I'm a pretty positive person and very easygoing, but that is A LOT of writing my dudes. 
> 
> Feedback makes me very happy. It gives me that extra push to continue this story. Many thanks.

49.

Betty and Jughead were sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang. Neither was prepared for the bizarre twist of fate that lie ahead of them when they received a phone call from Riverdale’s only police station that morning, completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

 

Jughead answered the phone, “An agency wants to get in contact with me? Huh? I don’t understand. Are you sure you have the correct phone number?”

 

“Yes. Please Mr. Jones, this is an urgent matter.”

 

Jughead looked at Betty, “Betts, the police want us to go down to the station, some ‘state agency’ wants to talk to us or something.”

 

“That’s strange. Can you go without me, Jug? I’m still not feeling well.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be back shortly.” Jughead kissed Betty on the cheek, grabbing his coat.

…

Later, Jughead was led into a private room in the station.

 

“Please have a seat, Mr. Jones.”

 

“I don’t understand why I’m here. What is all this about?”

 

“Jughead, what I’m about to tell you is a private matter. In fact, it hasn’t become public yet.”

 

“Okay," Jughead shot the officer a confused look, "And how does this have anything to do with me?”

 

“You…and your wife…” The man looked at the papers on his desk.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Mr. Jones, an individual named Cole Blossom listed you and Mrs. Jones as the primary caretakers for his child Penelope Blossom in the event that anything happened to him. He had primary custody of the child up until a few days ago.”

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“Mr. Jones, Cole Blossom was just arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom, who happens to be his cousin.”

 

“Is this a joke, officer?”

 

“No, Mr. Jones. This is a very serious matter.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You do know I’m eighteen, right?”

 

“Yes, we are well aware.”

 

“This is crazy. Look, what happens if I don’t take her?”

 

“She’ll become a ward of the state and will be put into foster care immediately, Mr. Jones.”

 

“What! Tell me this is a joke?”

 

“No, sir, I’m afraid not. How would you like to proceed? We need an answer.”

 

“Look, can I just take her for now and make the decision later? This is a bit much, officer. And how, at eighteen years old, can you even suggest that I should be her primary guardian?”

 

“We know that you have a monthly income at a full-time job and that you are currently renting a home, is that not correct?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“Well, you are listed as the next of kin per Cole Blossom, Mr. Jones. You _and_ your wife.”

 

Jughead put his hands on his head, “This is terrible timing, officer. My wife is pregnant.”

 

“Oh? Well, if you’re about to have a baby anyways, then what’s one more?” The man chuckled.

 

Jughead left the room as he and the officer stepped into the hallway. A woman, who was holding a baby carrier in one hand, and a baby on her hip approached him.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jughead thought, ‘the baby looks just like Betty.’ The child had the same green eyes and blonde hair.

 

The woman handed Penelope to Jughead. The baby grinned, grabbing his beanie and putting her other hand on his cheek.

 

“Wow. You must be a natural! Penelope never stops crying. This is the happiest I’ve seen her in days.”

 

“ _Fantastic_ ,” Jughead mumbled.

 

“See you later, Mr. Jones.”

…

Later, when Jughead pulled up to the house he unbuckled Penelope, slung her onto his hip, and brought her inside.

 

Betty turned from the couch as she heard him come in, a look of shock was plastered on her face, “Jughead?! _What the_ …” The sight of Jughead carrying a baby was the last thing she ever would have expected from his outing that morning. She thought she was dreaming.

 

“Betty, meet Penelope, our niece.”

 

Betty jumped up to go over to them, “Juggie? Oh my god…”

 

“Cole’s a real stand-up guy, Betts. Pawing her off on us.”

 

Betty grinned and grabbed Penelope, fixing her onto her left hip, “Jug, is this because I wrote him that letter?”

 

“I have no idea. He was just arrested, Betty.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah. Apparently, he – er, our brother - murdered his cousin.”

 

“What?! Oh my god! And where is Penelope’s mother?” Betty started to cry as she held the baby. Penelope started to cry in response.

 

“Is this my life right now?” Jughead mumbled.

 

Penelope put her tiny hands out in the air, reaching. She started to cry harder.

 

“Jug, I think she wants you.” Betty placed Penelope into Jughead’s arms. She stopped crying immediately. She grabbed his beanie and put it in her mouth, “Polly was here earlier, Jug. Wow, she seems to really like you. Betty started to laugh, “Plus, this will be good practice for you.”

 

“Don’t remind me, Betts.”

 

“I just thought of a nickname for her.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nellybean Jones.”

 

“Betty!” Jughead rolled his eyes, “Oh my god. This isn’t permanent, aright?”

 

Penelope looked up at Jughead and put both of her hands on his mouth. Jughead sighed, “Why do I get the feeling that your father and my dad are very similar, Penelope?”

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Or rather, here I am. 
> 
> I started this fic almost a year ago and wondered when inspiration would strike me to update it again. And it did. 
> 
> Although this story is not my best work, it will always hold a special place in my heart because it was the first fic I ever wrote. Even if it's pure trash, I do think it has an interesting story-line. 
> 
> To the people (and fandom) that have been with me since the very beginning, this update is for you. Starry.

50.

 

Betty was sitting on their bed with a cooing Penelope in her arms when Jughead emerged from the bathroom. He was dressed and ready for work.

 

“Look Jug, I managed to get her to stop crying.” Betty beamed as she looked down at Penelope, who was sucking languidly on her bottle.

 

“She has to be fed constantly, Betts. She’s a lot like me in that regard – oh, and affection, she requires a lot of that, too.” He quipped, “But you knew that, right?”

 

“ _Jug_.” Normally, his sarcastic remarks made her laugh, but in this instance, she was tired, pregnant, and _not_ amused.

 

“What?” He grinned and bent down to kiss her. He smiled at Penelope and ran his fingers against her wispy yellow hair. Penelope looked at him curiously as she continued sucking on the bottle. She took her right hand and grabbed for his fingers; he allowed her delicate fingers to encircle his index finger as she continued downing the formula in the glass bottle.

 

“I’ve been doing something thinking about Penelope, Jug. Maybe I should breastfeed her too when our baby comes. I mean, I called the nurse on duty the other night and she said we needed to feed her properly, which means she requires more than just formula. The nurse said ideally, Penelope should be drinking real breastmilk because she’s so young. I’m honestly worried that this premixed stuff isn’t going to cut it. The nurse even suggested that we get her breast milk from the local hospital. They’ll provide it for us free of charge and I was thinking that _might_ be a viable option until I can produce my own. Right now, the stuff my breasts are producing is what google called ‘colostrum’ and I’m not sure it’s all that drinkable.” She looked up at his face gauge his reaction.

 

Jughead sighed, “Would it make you happy if I stopped by the hospital today after work, babe?”

 

“Yes.” Betty cradled Penelope closer as she looked down at her tiny figure, “There’s something else I’ve been meaning to ask you, Jug – and please, before you say anything, hear me out. I’ve wanted to be a mom my whole life and I know that having two babies when your eighteen isn’t exactly ideal, but I was thinking that we could just – you know – raise her and our baby together _as siblings_.”

 

Jughead raised one eyebrow at her, “Betts, what are you getting at?” But he already knew, which is what he was afraid of when he initially brought her home.

 

“Can we keep her?!” Betty shot him a pleading look. “ _Please_.”

 

“ _Betty_.” He sighed and rubbed her cheek.

 

“Please, Jug.” She asked once more, frowning as she looked down at Penelope.

 

“Look Betts,” Jughead sighed and brushed her face with his fingers, “I’m not saying ‘no,’ but I really need to go down to the station and find of what the hell is going on from that Cole guy.”

 

“You mean _our brother_ ,” she corrected.

 

Yes, _they’re brother -_ the biological brother he shared with _his wife._  It was still weird hearing her say that and sometimes he wondered if he’d ever get used to the idea. “Yes. That’s where I’m headed right now, actually. I’m going down to the station to see if I can ask him a few questions before work. Will you two be okay?”

 

“We’ll be fine,” Betty said, rocking Penelope against her hip, “She’s very happy now, aren’t you Nells?”

 

“Okay, call me if you need anything, babe.” He planted a kiss on her forehead and kissed the top of Penelope’s head for good measure. “I’ll see you two later tonight.”

 

Penelope clearly registered hips lips on her forehead and voice against her ear because she let go of her bottle temporarily, spilling milk down her face as she made a soft cooing noise at him.

…

Jughead locked the front door and quickly ran down the front steps. He was in such a hurry that he failed to notice the figure on the front lawn that was waiting for him. When he looked up, however, he made a face and rolled his eyes.

 

“This is a long way from our decrepit little home, dad. What do you want?” Jughead crossed his arms and looked his father in the eyes, “Well?”

 

“I found out from one of my guys at the bar in town that you and your girl are expecting my first grandchild. Were you ever gonna call your old man and let him know, or did you just expect that I would find out through the grapevine?”

 

“I think you just answered your own question, dad. And Betty is not _my girl_ ,” he corrected, “She’s _my wife_. And what the hell are you doing here, anyways?”

 

“You _and_ Betty are married?!” he said incredulously, “Holy shit, son, I--”

 

“Had a fucking kid with her mom and _never_ told me?” He was practically yelling now, but was loathe to stop himself, “Yeah dad, I know all about that fucked up shit show with you and Mrs. Cooper and _our fucking brother_ , Cole. Where you ever going to tell me about him, hmm? You didn’t think I’d find out, is that it? You didn’t think _we’d_ find out? He looks just like me!”

 

“Jughead,” FP said softly, “Listen, son--” FP’s expression changed in the span of seconds; he looked limp and dejected now as he looked his son in the eyes.

 

“No. You listen, dad,” he was screaming now, “Did you know I have custody of my niece now, hmm? That’s right dad, your little ‘son,’ Cole, had a baby, murdered his adoptive cousin or whatever, and then proceeded to pawn _his daughter_ off on me – _me!_ And how do I know he’s your son – why – he has impeccable timing, _just like you!_ Butting in people’s lives, showing up out of nowhere – yep, he’s definitely a Jones. And now I have to deal with both of you? _Fuck that._ I’m working full-time, I’m married with a kid on the way and I _do not_ have time for this shit. How is this fair, dad? Tell me, because I would just love to know what you have to say about all of this.”

 

“Jughead, we were _so young_ , Alice and I. Look, let me explain, please--”

 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you, dad. Where the fuck have you been? Hmm? I was living at the school dad and then living with Betty when we eloped, not that you’d know anything about that now, would you? Nope! Once an absentee father, always an absentee father. Now leave me the hell alone,” he said, shoving past his dad’s shoulder with force.

 

FP grabbed his arm and turned him around, “Don’t walk away son, not yet. Hear me out _please_.”

 

“What? Let go of me!” Jughead yelled, pushing his father’s hand off his shoulder.

 

“I came here to check up on you son.” FP said honestly, his expression softening as he looked at Jughead.

 

“It’s a little late for that, dad.”

 

“Listen--”

 

Jughead looked away from his dad, fighting back tears and he chewed his bottom lip angrily.

 

“Look, I know I’m a shit father, okay? Look at me son!” FP said, raising his voice.

 

Jughead looked him in the eyes with all the patience he could muster as he glared at him.

 

“I came,” FP said quietly, “I came to offer you a place with me, son, with the Serpents, if--”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes.

 

“If you need it.”

 

“Pfft. A gang membership,” Jughead scoffed in disbelief, “Wow, dad. What a great panacea to my woes. I’m basically the father to two children now and _you think_ that offering me a gang membership is going to just fix everything? This is, by far, the most asinine thing I’ve heard in a while. Now if you’ll excuse me--”

 

“Jughead – _wait!_ ”

 

“What?!”

 

FP took his leather jacket off and attempted to hand it to Jughead.

 

“I don’t want it, dad. Please, just go.” He said rather coolly.

 

“Just think about it, son. Will you? I know you could use the money--”

 

“That’s rich coming from you, dad.” Jughead said sarcastically. He shook his head and began to walk in the direction of his car.

 

“Jughead, _don't leave_! Come on, son."

 

FP watched as Jughead walked away from him in silence. Then, he got inside he and Betty’s shared vehicle, revved up the engine and blared the radio (presumably, to drown out the sound of his dad’s voice). After another minute, he sped off, leaving his dad and the Serpent jacket in his wake.

 

So, FP did the only thing he could do under the circumstances. He walked over to the porch and draped the jacket against the front railing. He sighed as he palmed the leather. He was thinking. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and flicked the metal lighter against the ground angrily. After two puffs of smoke and several bated breaths, he gave up and walked back to his motorcycle, which was parked at the edge of their yard. After another minute, he was gone.

 

Meanwhile, Betty Cooper, who was swaddling a crying Penelope was still at the window watching FP curiously. When she first heard Jughead raise his voice, she hurried over to the window to see what was going on (and who on earth was outside). She had watched the entire angry exchange from their living room as she held Penelope close, wondering what, if anything, Jughead was going to do.

 ...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: it-happened-one-starry-night


End file.
